Cerita Gemas Papa Namjin
by paleDemon
Summary: A sequel of "A Blessing in Disguise" Oneshot(s) tentang cerita setelah ABID, berisi segala kisah kasih Papa Namjin dan Hayoung. BTS FIC. RM BTS. Jin BTS. Namjin. BxB. MarriageLife. Romance. Fluff. Humor gagal. ILY!
1. The Wed

**The Wed**

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, and others

Length : Oneshoot

Rate : T

 **A ROMANCE!**

Mereka akhirnya menikah! Setelah berlama-lama meyakinkan diri mereka masing-masing, setelah dua tahun menunggu kuliah Seokjin selesai, mereka menikah!

 **The Wed**

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

Mereka akhirnya menikah.

Seokjin juga tidak menyangka bagaimana Namjoon benar-benar menunggu dirinya, menuruti kemauannya untuk menyelesaikan kuliah dan menunda karena ingin bekerja selama setahun. Namjoon mengabulkan semua yang Seokjin inginkan, dengan janji jika Seokjin akan selamanya bersama dirinya, Namjoon dengan mudah mengabulkan permintaan Seokjin sekaligus bersabar dua tahun.

Dan sekarang, mereka berdiri di altar saling menatap, dengan pendeta berada di depan mereka.

Jantung Seokjin berdegup dengan cepat, seiring tangannya yang meremas tangan Namjoon dan lelaki itu terkekeh kecil. Berbeda jauh dengan Seokjin yang tegang sejak tiga hari yang lalu dan susah tidur, Namjoon masih sempat mengurus bisnis hingga dua hari yang lalu, bermain golf bersama Papanya kemarin, dan menggoda Seokjin di depan pendeta.

Lelaki gila.

Seokjin tak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya, tidak saat Namjoon pertama kali menciumnya, tidak ketika Namjoon memperkenalkan Seokjin kepada kedua orang tuanya, tidak ketika Namjoon memperkenalkan Seokjin kepada kolega bisnisnya. Semuanya tak sebanding dengan perasaan gugup luar biasa yang Seokjin rasakan sejak tiga hari yang lalu, hingga matanya tak bisa menutup untuk tidur begitu juga otaknya yang menolak istirahat.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari penuh Seokjin tidak bisa tidur. Ia menolak cuti dari pekerjaannya hingga sehari sebelum hari pernikahannya sekalipun Namjoon sempat kesal bukan main atas pilihan Seokjin. Alasannya? Karena jika Seokjin menikmati waktu cutinya, otaknya tidak digunakan dan energinya akan tersisa banyak, membuat tubuhnya tanpa sadar melimpahkan energi sisa itu untuk membuatnya gugup.

Namun tetap saja, sekeras apapun Seokjin bekerja menghabiskan energi, berolahraga, membersihkan apartemennya dengan Hoseok, Ia tetap tidak bisa tidur. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sudah pindah ke apartemen yang lebih layak sejak keduanya bekerja dengan gaji besar sebagai analis kimia dan Seokjin yang diserahi salah satu cabang perusahaan Namjoon untuk diurusnya sebagai direktur operasional.

"Hoseok menelponku,"

"Kenapa? Ada yang kau perlukan?"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya, melangkah maju menghampiri Seokjin.

Mereka sudah berada di hotel tempat mereka besok melaksanakan pernikahan. Perlu kalian tahu, Namjoon dan keluarganya menyewa hampir setengah kamar di hotel ini, yang jelas biaya menginapnya semalam bisa membuat kita makan dengan kenyang.

"Kau belum tidur, kau perlu tidur." Namjoon berada di hadapan Seokjin, memeriksa wajah Seokjin dengan kantung mata tipis.

Senyum Seokjin timbul. "Aku harus memeriksa _ballroom_ sekali lagi bersama Jongkook."

Namjoon mendesis lalu mengatupkan bibirnya, kebiasaan Namjoon yang dihafal mati oleh Seokjin jika lelaki itu menyuruh Seokjin untuk diam. "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Sudah ada yang mengurus,"

Seokjin terdiam.

"Kau harus tidur, Jinseok. Kau membutuhkannya." Ucap Namjoon lalu berjalan dengan tangan menaut dengan tangan Seokjin.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Itu pertanyaan bodoh yang Seokjin lontarkan saat mereka di dalam _lift_ dengan tombol penunjuk lantai kamar mereka yang menyala. Tidak, mereka memang menyewa kamar di lantai yang sama namun terpisah!

 _Uh_ , kalian perlu tahu bagaimana sabarnya Namjoon dan menghormati segala hal tentang Seokjin hingga detik ini.

"Kau perlu tidur, sayang. Sungguh, aku tidak mau menikahi zombie." Gurau Namjoon lalu lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Itu tidak lucu."

Namjoon menghentikan kekehannya, menatap sosok Seokjin dari pantulan cermin yang ada di dinding _lift_. Lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi yang terasa pas bersanding dengan tinggi tubuhnya itu terlihat begitu mempesona, bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Namjoon belum pernah merasa puas memperhatikan wajah Seokjin, sama sekali belum puas menatap wajah tampannya.

"Jangan kau tatap aku seperti itu, aku bisa meleleh." Gumam Seokjin sambil menurunkan wajahnya menatap kaki.

Kekehan geli Namjoon keluar, Ia menarik tangan Seokjin yang ada di genggamannya ke depan wajahnya dan mengecupnya dua kali. Denting lembut terdengar dan pintu _lift_ terbuka. Mereka berjalan keluar.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon dengan bingung ketika calon suaminya itu masih menggenggam tangannya ketika Ia telah selesai memasukkan _passcard_ ke kamarnya. Mereka bertatapan sekilas. "Kau tak mau melepas tangan kita?"

Namjoon melebarkan mata, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku harus memastikan kau tidur."

Maka Seokjin menurut. Membiarkan Namjoon menutup pintu kamar hotelnya lalu menyusul dirinya. Seokjin tahu, pukul sembilan begini, ketika Namjoon pertama kali menemuinya di lobi hotel, lelaki itu baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Seokjin tahu karena kebiasaan Namjoon buruk itu masih beberapa kali dilakukannya–bekerja dengan terlalu keras. Ditambah lelaki itu masih memakai kemeja berwarna biru muda dan celana kain dengan rapi. Namjoon terlihat sangat tampan, ngomong-ngomong.

Seokjin duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya saat Namjoon dengan santai naik ke tempat tidurnya lalu berbaring menyamping. "Tunggu apa, Jinseok? Kau mau tidur sambil duduk seperti itu?"

Seokjin cemberut, berbalik menatap Namjoon yang sedang berbaring. "Kau mau tidur jam segini?"

"Untukmu yang kurang istirahat tiga hari ini, akan kujawab ya."

"Tidak mau jalan-jalan dulu?"

"Tidak."

"Hoseok dan Jongkook juga Taehyung akan sampai sebentar lagi. Tidak mau menyambut mereka?"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya. "Biarkan _bell boy_ yang menyambut mereka, kau hanya perlu tidur."

Bibir Seokjin makin cemberut. Namjoon menepuk-nepuk spasi kosong di sampingnya sambil menatap Seokjin dengan yakin. "Sini, tidur sambil kupeluk."

Dada Seokjin berdesir. Ia ingin menolak namun Ia menurunkan egonya, berharap jika Namjoon bisa membuatnya mengantuk dan tertidur.

Ia menurut, membaringkan tubuhnya dengan jarak dua jengkal dari tubuh Namjoon. Tapi dengan kekehan kecil, Namjoon menarik tubuh Seokjin dengan cepat dan yakin dalam satu sentakan, membuat tubuh mereka menempel. "Sudah, cepat tidur. Aku harus berbicara pada Hayoung setelah ini."

"Hayoung? Dimana anak gadis cantik itu?"

Sekali lagi Namjoon mendesis lalu mengatupkan bibirnya. "Kau akan tidur dengan cepat jika berhenti bicara dan bertanya, Jinseokku."

Seokjin cemberut, namun menyempatkan mendongak menatap wajah Namjoon yang sedikit berada di atas kepalanya. Mata lelaki itu terpejam, membiarkan Seokjin menatap wajah damai Namjoon, yang mulai besok selalu Ia lihat dan temui setiap harinya.

"Kau bisa tidur dengan memejamkan matamu dan berhenti menatapku, sayang."

Seokjin memejamkan mata dengan cepat.

Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Namjoon, mencari posisi nyaman agar Ia bisa tidur. Posisi nyamannya, sebenarnya berada di dalam pelukan Namjoon saja sudah nyaman baginya, namun lebih nyaman ketika wajahnya berada di dada bidang lelaki itu. Karena Ia bisa mendengarkan bagaimana suara konstan degup jantung Namjoon dan merasakan dada lelaki itu bergerak pelan saat Ia bernafas.

Namjoon mengusap punggung Seokjin dengan gerakan abstrak, lalu menepuk-nepuknya pelan dan konstan.

Berhasil mengantar Seokjin tertidur setelah sekian hari tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena memikirkan hari esok–pernikahan mereka. Berhasil menenangkan kegugupan Seokjin, berhasil meyakinkan Seokjin jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama mereka bersama.

.

.

.

Seokjin masih gugup saat Namjoon mulai membuka kertas yang tadi diambilnya dari kantung jasnya. Itu janji pernikahan, yang kata Namjoon sudah dibuatnya sejak awal mereka bertemu, bahkan sebelum Seokjin yakin dengan Namjoon kala itu.

" _Hai, Kim Seokjin, Jinseokku, Kekasihku, Suamiku."_ Namjoon menyapanya dengan suara lembut dan dalam, dengan suara beratnya, lalu melirik Seokjin jenaka.

" _Seperti yang kukatakan padamu malam itu, janji ini sudah kubuat sejak awal sejak aku yakin tentang dirimu, sejak aku yakin jika kau adalah orang yang tepat untukku_

 _Terimakasih, Kim Seokjin. Karenamu hidupku berubah seperti naik wahana_ roller coaster _, merasa bahagia setiap saatnya karena adrenalin yang kau ciptakan. Terimakasih, karena kau mau menerimaku dengan segala kebodohan dan kekuranganku. Terimakasih karena memiliki visi yang sama denganku._

 _Terimakasih pula telah menerimaku, terlepas dari jarak umur kita yang memang tak perlu dipermasalahkan sejak awal. Terimakasih telah menyayangi Hayoungku seperti aku menyayanginya. Terimakasih telah membuat hidup kami penuh dan lengkap karena kehadiranmu._

 _Aku percara, semua akan terjadi karena takdir yang mengarahkannya. Mungkin takdir yang mempertemukan kita hingga kita bisa berdiri di sini mengucapkan janji. Tapi kau adalah takdir itu, yang mengubah hidupku menjadi lebih baik, dan melengkapi segala kekuranganku._

 _Aku yakin dalam hal ini, jika kau memang yang ditakdirkan untukku. Aku yakin kau adalah suami terbaikku, dan kita akan menjadi suami yang sama-sama terbaik untuk diri masing-masing. Aku yakin kau adalah Papa terbaik bagi Hayoung bersamaku. Aku yakin pula jika kita akan menjadi tim yang baik, menjadi pasangan yang baik dan saling melengkapi, menjadi partner, teman, kekasih, sahabat, dan segalanya hingga kematian memisahkan kita._

 _Hari ini, di depan seluruh tamu yang datang dan pendeta, aku Kim Namjoon, memilihmu Kim Seokjin, menjadi suamiku dalam keadaan apapun, untuk saling mencintai, berbagi, bersama-sama membangun keluarga yang kita inginkan berdua. Hari ini dan seterusnya, aku akan menerimamu dalam baik dan burukmu, akan mendengar keluhanmu, siap mendengar cerita tentang harimu yang menyenangkan atau menyebalkan, siap tersenyum menghiburmu ketika kau menangis atau merajuk, siap berada di sampingmu._

 _Hari ini, Kim Seokjin, aku berjanji akan selalu berada di belakangmu sebagai orang yang ada di sana untuk menahan beban tubuhmu dan menangkap punggungmu. Aku berjanji untuk selalu berada di sampingmu, berjalan bersama menapaki sisa kehidupan kita bersama selamanya, menggandeng tanganmu dan mengasihimu. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada di depanmu untuk menunjukkan jalan yang terbaik, rela mencoba mencari jalan mana yang buruk dan baik, agar kau hanya merasakan jalan yang baik dan biarkan aku yang merasakan jalan buruk itu._

 _Kim Seokjin, aku mencintaimu, dan bersyukur dengan segenap hatiku karena aku memilikimu dalam hidupku_ "

Tangisan Seokjin jatuh tak tertahan. Semuanya, jika dikumpulkan menjadi satu, terasa begitu nyata hingga ke ulu hatinya. Bagaimana suara lembut Namjoon menggetarkan hatinya, bagaimana suara penuh keyakinan itu membaca janji yang memabukkan. Seokjin bersyukur.

"Giliranmu membaca janjimu, Seokjin."

Seokjin menjilat bibirnya, lalu menghapus air mata di pipinya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik kertas yang juga disimpannya di saku jasnya.

" _Joon, kau tahu aku tak sepandai dirimu jika urusan romantis."_ Seokjin terkekeh setelah membaca kalimat pertama yang Ia tulis sebulan yang lalu ini. "Dan ternyata benar, janjimu seperti puisi bagiku," gumam Seokjin menambahkan.

" _Aku tak akan banyak berjanji di sini, karena aku hanya perlu membuktikan segalanya tanpa banyak berjanji. Kau bisa memegang ucapanku, jika aku akan selalu berada bersamamu, hingga mau memisahkan kita, Joon. Aku akan senantiasa berada di sisimu kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, senantiasa mengingatkanmu jika kau mulai bekerja dan lupa waktu, senantiasa menemanimu membangun rumah tangga impian kita bersama, senantiasa membantumu mendidik Hayoung dan anak-anak kita kelak._

 _Aku berjanji, dan kau bisa memegang ucapanku, bahwa aku akan menemanimu hingga maut memisahkan kita, sekalipun kau besok akan bertambah tua lebih cepat dariku, akan mulai berkerut. Tenang saja, aku akan mencegah kerutan itu muncul di wajahmu dengan memberi perawatan kulit terbaik untukmu."_ Seokjin terkekeh.

Seokjin memasukkan kertas berisi janjinya, menatap Namjoon tepat ke mata. " _Kim Namjoon, sekalipun aku tak pernah mengucapkannya, perlu kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Aku menerimamu dalam baik maupun buruk, mencintaimu tanpa perlu syarat, menginginkan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu hingga ajal yang memisahkan kita. Kim Namjoon, terimalah aku menjadi suamimu sepanjang hayatmu_."

Namjoon tersenyum, lebar, dan tampan sekali. Mereka tersenyum bersamaan, dengan mata yang saling menatap, melupakan seratus orang lebih yang menatap mereka.

Tautan pandangan mereka terputus, Namjoon menoleh ke pendeta di hadapan mereka. "Bisa aku mencium Seokjin sekarang? Aku sudah gemas, tidak tahan melihatnya."

Seluruh tamu undangan tertawa mendengarnya, begitu juga pendeta di hadapan mereka yang terkejut namun tertawa kemudian. Ia mengangguk, disambut senyuman lebar Namjoon di bibirnya.

Tangan Namjoon dengan lembut melingkar di pinggang ramping Seokjin, satu lagi ada di tengkuk Seokjin. Dalam sekali tarikan, tubuh Seokjin ditariknya dan menubruk dada Namjoon. Lelaki itu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gemuk Seokjin, menjilatnya sekilas yang menjadi kebiasaan mereka ketika berciuman.

Ciuman Namjoon lembut, sekalipun tangan lelaki itu menekan tengkuk Seokjin dengan yakin.

Ini ciuman yang selalu Seokjin bayangkan, bagaimana jadinya ciuman pertama mereka setelah sah menikah. Ternyata selembut ini, semanis ini, dan sememabukkan ini. Tangan Seokjin berpegangan di bahu Namjoon, memberikan isyarat pada Namjoon jika tubuh Seokjin menurut seutuhnya pada lelaki itu, memberikan kuasa bagi Namjoon atas tubuh Seokjin.

Dan penantian mereka seutuhnya mencapai garis finis, diiringi sorakan ramai dan tepuk tangan tamu undangan yang memenuhi _ballroom_ hotel ini.

Sekilas Seokjin mendengar suara Taehyung yang khas dan berat meneriaki Namjoon. Atau juga suara Hoseok yang bersorak ramai, diikuti Jongkook yang memekikkan nama Seokjin berkali-kali.

Sayangnya ciuman Namjoon di bibirya, bagaimana lelaki itu dengan lembut memakan bibirnya, terasa memabukkan dan membuat Seokjin melupakan segalanya.

 **-END-**

 **Hai!**

 **Ini buat kalian yang ingin kelanjutan cerita mereka, hehe**

 **Draft ini sudah kubuat bahkan sebelum aku selesai bab 10 blessing in disguise eheheheh.**

 **Gimana? RnR yuk!**

 **ILY!**


	2. The Honey-Jinseok-Moon

**The Honey-Jinseok-Moon (Part 1)**

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, and others

Length : Oneshoot

Rate : T to M

 **A ROMANCE!**

Mereka akhirnya menikah! Setelah berlama-lama meyakinkan diri mereka masing-masing, setelah dua tahun menunggu kuliah Seokjin selesai, mereka menikah!

 **The Honey-Jinseok-Moon (Part 1)**

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

Seokjin sedikit kesal dengan suaminya setelah dua bulan mereka menikah.

Lelaki itu bekerja seolah mereka kekurangan uang.

Walau Seokjin tahu jika Namjoon bekerja bukan hanya untuk uang melainkan _passion_ dan usahanya demi menjaga perusahaan, namun pulang malam setiap hari bukan yang diharapkan Seokjin.

"Hayoung- _ah_ , kau sudah belajar?"

Hayoung menyeret langkah sambil memeluk toples berisi keripik kentang. "Pa, kita nonton film saja, yuk."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahi mendengar Hayoung yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya nonton film. Ngomong-ngomong, Hayoung sangat fasih memanggil Seokjin dengan titel barunya sejak dua bulan yang lalu, saat di pesta pernikahan di mana Hayoung dengan semangat menyambut Seokjin dengan sapaan Papa.

"Joon akan marah pada kita."

Dan sekarang Seokjin dengan berani memanggil Namjoon dan menyebutkan titel Namjoon kepada Hayoung dengan sebutan 'Joon' saja, untuk membedakan namanya dan Namjoon yang sama-sama Papa Hayoung.

"Tidak apa, Papa tidak akan bisa marah padamu."

Seokjin terkekeh, "benar juga."

Gadis berusia dua belas ini kemudian duduk di sampingnya dengan santai, menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa dan menempel ke lengan Seokjin.

"Kau mau nonton apa."

Hayoung menggumam sebagai balasan. Minggu lalu mereka baru saja menyelesaikan film Disney bersama. "Aku bosan jika menonton kartun lagi,"

"Sama, aku juga."

"Horor?"

Seokjin memandang horor anak gadisnya yang sok pemberani ini. "Joon benar-benar akan menghabisi kita jika kita ketakutan, dan menghukumku jika membuatmu ketakutan."

Hayoung terkekeh geli, menempelkan tubuhnya pada Seokjin semakin dalam. Gadis ini tahu cara manja, dan pandai dalam bersikap. Sejak Namjoon menjelaskan pada Hayoung jika dirinya berpacaran dengan Seokjin hampir dua tahun lalu, gadis itu mengangguk dan menerima Seokjin seolah itu yang Ia inginkan. Lalu ketika Namjoon menjelaskan pada Hayoung jika mereka akan menikah, gadis yang sebentar lagi SMP itu memeluk Seokjin dan bersorak seolah temannya memenangkan sebuah hadiah.

Seokjin berdiri, mematikan lampu ruang keluarga sehingga ruangan ini remang–lampu ruangan lain masih menyala tentu saja. Ia menyapa Bibi Lee dan memberi tahunya jika tak perlu menunggu Namjoon pulang untuk membuatkan teh atau makanan karena akan dilakukan Seokjin saja, lalu mengambil selimut kain di kamarnya–kamar Namjoon juga!

Hayoung sudah memilih film di tv, mengabaikan gerutuan Seokjin agar tidak memilih film yang menakutkan karena mereka berdua sama-sama penakut. Ia tahu ini masih terhitung sore, dan mereka memiliki waktu cukup hingga Namjoon pulang, akhir-akhir ini pukul sepuluh.

Mereka berdua itu sama saja, sensitif dan reaktif. Mereka menangis saat menonton Train to Busan, lebih sering berpelukan setelah menonton film Jo Jongsuk yang berjudul Hyung, sama-sama tergila-gila dengan Lee Jehoon yang menjadi detektif di film Phantom Detective. Dan semua itu membuat Namjoon geleng kepala.

"Bye-Bye Man, bagaimana Pa?"

Seokjin mengendikkan bahunya lalu duduk di samping anaknya, menyelimuti kaki mereka berdua hingga ke pinggang. "Aku juga ingin tahu film ini, dan Joon tidak pernah membolehkanku menontonnya. Jadi oke,"

Hayoung terkikik lalu memencet _remote control_ sehingga film mulai diputar.

.

.

.

Namjoon sampai rumah pukul sepuluh lebih dua puluh. Seokjin kesal bukan main karena lelaki itu dibiarkan makin kelewatan.

Sedangkan Namjoon yang mengetahui sudah semalam ini, Hayoung bukannya tidur malah duduk berdua bersama Seokjin, merasa tak senang. Besok bukan _weekend_ , Hayoung masih harus bangun pagi dan berangkat sekolah. Maka lelaki itu, dengan masih memakai jas dan menenteng tas kerja di tangannya, mencium kepala Hayoung sekilas.

"Cuci wajahmu dan sikat gigimu, Kim Hayoung. Ini sudah larut dan kalian masih bangun."

Hayoung menghela nafas tak suka, namun tetap menuruti ucapan Namjoon. Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Seokjin lalu mencium kedua pipi Seokjin lalu bibirnya dan mengucapkan selamat malam dan berdoa semoga Papanya mendapat mimpi indah.

Seokjin terkekeh, "Semoga kau tak mimpi buruk."

Mata Hayoung melotot sempurna, namun buru-buru melompat turun dari pangkuan Seokjin dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Jinseok, masuk ke kamar dan ayo tidur." Gumam Namjoon tegas, lalu lelaki itu berjalan masuk ke kamar mereka di seberang kamar Hayoung.

Seokjin berbaring sambil memainkan ponselnya, _chatting_ dengan Hoseok dan Jongkook di _chatroom group_ membahas Taehyung yang bodoh dan kebingungan digoda Jongkook di depan orang tuanya saat makan malam bersama. Seokjin terkikik geli saat Namjoon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut setengah basah.

Ia melirik suaminya sekilas, melihat lelaki tampan dengan tubuh sempurna itu berdiri di depan cermin meja rias sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Terdengar Namjoon menggumamkan nyanyian tak jelas. Seokjin kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada ponsel dan membalas pesan dua sahabatnya.

Tempat tidur mereka bergerak, Namjoon naik ke tempat tidur.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Seokjin masih tersenyum lebar sambil membalas dengan enggan. "Jongkook dan Hoseok sangat lucu,"

Namjoon menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke tubuh Seokjin, memeluk suaminya dari samping sambil mengecupi pipi Seokjin, meminta atensi suaminya. Ia tak berhenti ketika Seokjin tak kunjung memberinya perhatian, Ia menarik perut Seokjin menempel ke tubuhnya, mengecupi leher Seokjin dengan suara kecupan yang disengaja.

"Jinseok,"

"Ya?"

"Kau harus memperhatikan suamimu."

Mata Seokjin memutar sarkas, lihat siapa yang ingin diperhatikan sedangkan dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. "Kau ingin kuperhatikan?"

"Tentu saja,"

Ponsel Seokjin ditaruh di nakas di samping tempat tidur. Ia melepaskan pelukan Namjoon di perutnya lalu menatap mata Namjoon. Suaminya yang awalnya masih sibuk menciumi lehernya, sadar jika Seokjin ingin bertatapan, membalas tatapannya dengan senyum simpul.

"Kurangi waktu bekerjamu, Joon." Suara Seokjin terdengar halus dan lirih, namun penuh keyakinan dan ketegasan.

Senyuman lebar di bibir Namjoon muncul, Ia mengangguk mantap. "Ngomong-ngomong aku rindu padamu, Jinseokku sayang." Ucap Namjoon sambil menarik dagu Seokjin mendekat lalu membubuhkan sebuah kecupan.

Seokjin hafal. Ini kebiasaan Namjoon saat mengajaknya seks!

Seokjin tambah yakin ketika tangan lelaki itu mulai masuk ke kausnya dan membelai perutnya.

Sayangnya posisi Seokjin yang tidak sepenuhnya tidur–setengah punggungnya bersandar–membuat posisi mereka kurang nyaman. " _Duh,_ Joon, leherku sakit jika kau mendorongku."

Maka Namjoon dengan cepat, sedikit tak perhatian pada kelembutan, mengangkat tubuh Seokjin dan membaringkannya dengan gerakan cepat. Saat tubuh Seokjin sudah tidur dan nyaman, Ia dengan cepat naik ke atas tubuh Seokjin sambil menciumi wajah lelaki itu; pipi, bibir, hidung, mata, dahi, kembali lagi ke mata, hidung, dan berakhir memagut bibir Seokjin dengan terburu.

Namjoon selalu terburu saat ingin melakukan seks! Dan Seokjin sedikit kurang suka.

Namun Ia menikmatinya. Karena Namjoon, entah bagaimana caranya, bisa membuatnya selalu terbuai akan hal apapun yang dilakukannya saat _foreplay_ hingga tanpa sadar diri Seokjin sudah siap dengan tahap selanjutnya– _intercourse_. Seokjin tak tahu apa mantra yang Namjoon berikan hingga lelaki yang kini di atasnya dan sedang menciumi lehernya itu selalu berhasil membuatnya gila dengan permainan seks mereka.

Tangan Namjoon membuat gerakan memutar di aerola Seokjin. Seolah hafal dengan _spot_ yang bisa membuat Seokjin _heat_ , Namjoon membiarkan tangannya bermain di daerah sensitif itu sedangkan dirinya membuat tanda di leher Seokjin. Detik berikutnya, seperti yang Namjoon inginkan, desahan Seokjin keluar, yang bagi Namjoon terdengar seperti dari surga. Selalu berhasil membuat Namjoon _on_.

Ceklek!

Suara gagang pintu diputar, diiringi gerakan pelan pintu yang membuka.

Dengan kesadaran yang belum kembali seutuhnya, Seokjin mendorong dengan keras dada Namjoon yang ada di atasnya, lalu setengah bangun dengan menahan tubuhnya di siku. Didorong dengan kekuatan itu, terlebih Ia tidak siap, tubuh Namjoon terlempar ke belakang dan untungnya Ia berhasil menyeimbangkan diri. Ia berdiri dengan gerakan serampangan dan merapikan kausnya–salah tingkah.

Hayoung berdiri di ambang pintu, memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hayoung kenapa?" tanya Seokjin lembut.

Gadis itu berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu kamar dengan asal, naik ke tempat tidur tanpa bicara. Namjoon melotot melihat tingkah putrinya, begitu juga Seokjin yang menahan tawa.

Hayoung masuk ke bawah selimut dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga menempel ke tubuh Seokjin dan memeluk Papanya. "Hayoung tidur sini saja, ya?"

Tidak terima, Namjoon berkacak pinggang di balik punggung anak gadisnya. "Kim Hayoung, bukankah Papa mengajarkanmu untuk tidur sendiri di kamar karena sudah besar?"

Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang terlihat kesal.

Hayoung mengusap wajahnya ke kaus di dada Seokjin. "Hayoung takut."

Mata Seokjin melotot dan lelaki itu melipat bibirnya ke dalam. "Karena... film?"

"Ya, Pa."

Seokjin merasa tak enak pada Namjoon, Ia menggigit lidahnya. Namjoon yang sepertinya tahu akan suatu hal memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Seokjin penuh selidik. Suaminya tersenyum kikuk, "kami berdua menonton film horor, Jonn, kami–berdua."

Jelas saja Namjoon kesal. Ia naik ke tempat tidur, ingin menggigit Seokjin!

Namun bagaimana Ia tega jika melihat suami dan anak gadis yang Ia cinta ketakutan, tak mungkin juga Ia memaksa Hayoung untuk melawan takutnya dan memaksa gadis itu tidur sendiri agar Ia bisa menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Seokjin. Maka Namjoon tersenyum, mengangguk pada Seokjin dan mencium kening anak gadisnya.

Mendapat persetujuan Namjoon, Seokjin segera menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan memeluk Hayoung. Dengan tidur miring, Seokjin memeluk Hayoung sambil menepuk punggung anak gadisnya–sama seperti cara Namjoon membuatnya tertidur jika Ia susah tidur–sambil menyanyikan lagu dalam gumaman.

Namjoon melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan gemas, namun masih kesal. "Jangan nonton film horor lagi, dengan Hayoung!"

Kekehan halus keluar dari bibir Seokjin, mata lelaki itu sudah terpejam. "Kuusahakan."

Mereka, Namjoon dan Seokjin, terdiam beberapa saat selama Seokjin menidurkan Hayoung. Namjoon ikut mendengarkan suara merdu Seokjin meskipun hanya gumaman.

"Kita benar-benar butuh waktu berdua, Jinseok."

"Jangan egois, pikirkan Hayoung."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin yakin. "Aku akan mencari waktu, untuk pergi _honeymoon_ , bagaimana?"

Seokjin terdiam, masih menggumamkan lagu dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku membutuhkannya, Jinseok, aku egois."

Seokjin tertawa. "Kau bisa mendapatkannya jika kau berhenti bekerja terlalu keras, berhenti terlalu memforsir dirimu terhadap pekerjaan."

Senyuman lebar Namjoon muncul. "Oke."

Mata Seokjin terbuka, bertemu tatap dengan mata Namjoon yang ternyata menatapnya penuh. "Kau akan mendapatkan yang kau mau," Seokjin menaikkan alisnya, memberi kode pada suaminya, "jika kau pulang lebih awal setiap hari, menghabiskan waktu dengan kami lebih sering, dan lebih sering olahraga."

Dan Seokjin berhasil. Ia memiliki kartu as sekarang. Namjoon dan otak kotornya, sangat mudah diatur jika urusan 'bawah', dan Seokjin memahami itu.

Namjoon dan otak seksnya. Tapi tak masalah, Seokjin suka kok!

 **-END-**

 **Hehe, monmaap tiba-tiba update dengan M. bingung deh ini M apa bukan ya :(**

 **Ini jam 2.34 dan aku insom akhir-akhir ini, maka terbitlah ff kampret ini hahahaha**

 **BTW, kalau kalian ingin tau, nama penaku HANI, dan kalian bisa panggil aku HANI aja, daripada harus nulis 'author-nim' atau 'author-ssan' atau sejenisnya, kurasa lebih intimate, akrab, dan oke aja kalau kalian panggil aku HANI. Hehe, maaf ya aku narsis :(**

 **RnR, sayangku?**

 **ILY! Muah!**

 **XO**

 **Peluk cium dari Papa Namjin**


	3. The Honey-Jinseok-Moon 2

**The Honey-Jinseok-Moon (Part 2)**

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, and others

Length : Oneshoot

Rate : T to M

 **A ROMANCE! SHORT UPDATE..**

 **The Honey-Jinseok-Moon (Part 2)**

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

"Kita benar-benar butuh waktu berdua, Jinseok."

Itu bukan pertama kalinya Namjoon mengutarakan pikirannya. Mereka sejak menikah selalu bertiga, bahkan sejak masih menjadi kekasih, mereka selalu bertiga bersama Hayoung. Dan jika Namjoon ingin waktu berdua, Seokjin sama sekali tak menyalahkan keinginan suaminya.

"Jangan egois, pikirkan Hayoung." Namun berkali-kali Seokjin hanya bisa mengingatkan, jika diantara mereka sudah ada Hayoung yang tidak bisa ditolak kehadirannya. Mereka tak mungkin bisa mengabaikan gadis yang kini mulai beranjak dewasa ini.

"Aku akan mencari waktu, untuk pergi _honeymoon_. Bagaimana?"

.

.

.

Memang benar jika dipikir kembali. Sejak mereka menikah, dua bulan yang lalu, selalu ada Hayoung diantara mereka. bahkan jika diingat kembali, sejak awal memang ada Hayoung diantara mereka. Mereka berdua tanpa sadar selalu menyebut nama Hayoung dalam rencana mereka, memikirkan posisi Hayoung, dan selalu mengutamakan anak gadis itu.

Bukan–Seokjin dan Namjoon sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan kehadiran Hayoung! Tapi jika Namjoon menginginkan waktu bersama Seokjin, berdua saja, itu bisa dimaklumi.

"Kalian belum merencanakan bulan madu?"

Seokjin meringis mendengar pekikan Jongkook, terlebih melihat wajah histeris temannya itu. "Kau akan terlihat lebih baik jika tidak memekik seperti burung,"

Kekasih Jongkook, Taehyung, melirik Seokjin dari balik bahunya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal mendengar Seokjin menyebut kekasihnya mirip burung. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Ia kembali menghadap layar TV sambil memainkan _joystick_ di tangannya karena Hayoung berteriak.

"Sungguh, Jin, jawab aku. Kalian belum merencanakan bulan madu? Sama sekali?"

Seokjin menggeleng.

Ini hari Sabtu, pasangan ramai–Taehyung dan Jongkook–datang ke rumahnya untuk pertama kali sejak Seokjin menikahi Namjoonnya. Seokjin yang mengundang mereka berdua karena rindu pada Jongkooknya, juga karena di hari libur seperti ini, Namjoon masih harus bekerja; melakukan _video conference_ untuk melihat pembangunan _resort_ di Jepang yang hampir selesai.

"Namjoon _hyung_ pasti sayang sekali pada Hayoung hingga tak mau meninggalkan gadisnya sama sekali,"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya lalu berpura-pura akan muntah. "Orang yang kau bilang sayang pada anak gadisnya itu minggu lalu hampir menggigit Hayoung hanya karena anak gadisnya ingin tidur bersamaku." Bisik Seokjin agar tak didengar Hayoung yang ada di depannya.

Alis Jongkook menyatu, "eh?"

"Kau tahu," Seokjin mengendikkan bahu, "dia lupa mengunci pintunya."

Perlu beberapa detik hingga Jongkook paham, kemudian tawanya meledak hingga wajahnya memerah. "Ya Tuhan–Jin, itu gila."

"Ya, aku meragukan jika suamiku benar-benar _family man_." Gumam Seokjin malas sambil mengunyah keripik kentang dari toples di pelukannya.

Tangan Jongkook memukul paha Seokjin dengan keras, "Kau yang bodoh! Kasihan sekali Namjoon _hyung_ tidak dapat jatahnya,"

Seokjin menggigit lidahnya, sedikit menyesal mengangkat topik ini di depan Jongkook yang otaknya sama mesumnya seperti Taehyung.

"Lalu sekarang kau tak memberinya jatah? Malah menunggu anak gadismu main konsol dengan Taehyung?"

Seokjin menghela nafas, "suamiku sedang bekerja,"

"Di hari Sabtu?!"

Anggukan Seokjin menjadi jawaban atas pekikan keras Jongkook. "Sebaiknya kau perlu berteriak untuk mengingatkan Namjoon agar berhenti bekerja di hari Sabtu seperti ini."

Wajah Jongkook bersimpati, "Semoga suamimu segera sadar."

Seokjin ingin tertawa atas pilihan diksi Jongkook, namun masih kesal mengingat Namjoon yang masih saja bekerja di hari libur. "Tapi, Kook, bukankah seharusnya Ia mengurangi jam bekerjanya jika memang ingin bulan madu atau semacamnya?"

Jongkook mengangguk, "benar juga."

Tapi Taehyung melirik dengan pandangan heran, kali ini menyempatkan menjeda permainannya dan mendapat geraman kesal Hayoung. "Kau tak hafal kebiasaan Namjoon _hyung_?"

"Apa?"

"Dia akan bekerja seperti orang gila jika ingin libur dari pekerjaannya,"

"Eh?"

Taehyung mengendikkan bahu sekilas, "kasarnya, Ia akan merapel pekerjaannya dan menyelesaikannya lebih cepat agar bisa mendapat libur,"

Alis Seokjin menyatu tak paham, "itu aneh, Tae, dia yang punya perusahaan buat apa harus merapel pekerjaan sebelum libur?"

Giliran Taehyung yang menyatukan alis tak paham. "Dia tak mungkin membiarkan pekerjaannya terhambat untuk kesenangan dirinya sendiri."

Jongkook memekik, sekali lagi mirip burung, lalu memukul paha Seokjin berkali-kali. "Ya tuhan, jangan-jangan Namjoon _hyung_ benar-benar merencanakan bulan madu untuk kalian." ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar mirip remaja yang mendapat surat cinta.

Ini aneh, Seokjin biasa saja sedangkan Jongkook yang heboh.

Sebelum jam makan siang, Namjoon akhirnya keluar dari ruang kerjanya menyusul Seokjin yang masih bersama yang lain duduk di ruang keluarga. Ia duduk di sofa di samping Seokjin, sedikit menyusruk tubuh Seokjin, lalu menempatkan kecupan di pipi Seokjin.

Jongkook menahan senyum dengan melipat bibirnya ke dalam, namun wajahnya menunjukkan seolah Ia puas dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Seokjin merasa tak nyaman jika Namjoon menunjukkan afeksi di depan Jongkook, ingin mendorong wajah Namjoon yang masih saja mengecupi pipinya dengan tubuh memeluk Seokjin dari samping, namun tak tega.

Akhirnya Ia hanya menepuk tangan Namjoon beberapa kali. "Cukup, Joon, kau tak perlu melakukannya di depan yang lain."

Mendengar bisikan Seokjin, Namjoon menjauhkan wajahnya dan berhenti mengecupi pipi Seokjin, sambil cemberut.

Sekali lagi, Jongkook puas dengan pemandangan di depannya–Ia masih menahan cengirannya namun kali ini matanya melotot bahagia.

Kebingungan–apakah harus menuruti suaminya dan menerima ciumannya atau bersikap di depan Jongkook–Seokjin akhirnya mencium bibir Namjoon setelah berbalik, menunjukkan punggungnya pada Jongkook agar lelaki itu tak melihatnya.

"Sudah, ya, kau harus bersikap di depan yang lain." Bisik Seokjin saat menangkup pipi Namjoon dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Suaminya tersenyum girang, sangat lebar, setelah mendapat ciuman mendadak dari Seokjin.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , sudahkah kuingatkan kau untuk berhenti mengajak anakku bermain _game_ terlalu lama?" Namjoon berkacak pinggang meneriaki Taehyung yang sejak datang hanya numpang sarapan lalu mengajak Hayoung mencoba _game_ yang baru dibelinya. "Sudah berapa lama Hayoung bermain, Jinseok?"

Seokjin tahu Ia salah, melirik Jongkook, lalu menjilat bibirnya.

" _Duh_ , ini sudah waktunya makan siang, Jin." gumam Jongkook lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur–lari dari amukan Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"Jinseok, sudah kubilang jika kita harus menjauhkan Hayoung dari Taehyung dan permainannya, kan?"

Seokjin menggigit lidahnya, "Ya,"

"Lalu kau biarkan dia main selama ini?"

Seokjin meringis, tertawa kikuk.

Senyuman lebar Namjoon terlihat, tipikal senyuman kesalnya karena senyum itu tak sampai ke mata. "Kau yang akan bertanggung jawab,"

"Eh?"

"Malam ini, kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Matilah Seokjin!

.

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya, ketika Seokjin sedang rapat di kantornya, Namjoon tiba-tiba menelpon.

"Kemasi barang-barangmu, sayang."

"Eh? Joon, aku masih memimpin rapat."

Namjoon terkekeh senang, "aku tak peduli. Kita berangkat Sabtu pagi!"

"Ke?"

"Swiss!"

Dan di sinilah mereka, pukul tujuh pagi di bandara Incheon.

Dua hari penuh, sejak Namjoon menelpon Seokjin di tengah rapat hari Kamis kemarin, lelaki itu tak tenang. Ia tak tega meninggalkan Hayoung, sungguh. Sementara gadis itu terlihat tenang dan santai karena Taehyung akan tinggal di rumahnya selama ditinggal orangtuanya bulan madu, Seokjin tidak.

Lelaki itu beberapa kali mengabaikan Namjoon dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama Hayoung. Seokjin malah memaksa Hayoung untuk tidur di kamar mereka, mengabaikan wajah cemberut Namjoon maupun gerutuan lelaki itu ketika pagi hari.

Dan saat ini Seokjin sedang menggendong anak gadis yang hampir berusia tiga belas di pelukannya, mengabaikan Namjoon yang kerepotan membawa tas pundaknya juga bingung memegang _passport_ nya.

"Hayoung- _ah_ , berjanjilah akan menelponku."

Gadis itu setengah mengantuk, mengangguk di pundak Seokjin.

"Jinseok, sungguh, kau ini menikah denganku untuk menjadi suamiku bukan untuk menjadi Papa Hayoung dan mengabaikanku."

Seokjin mencibir, ditertawai oleh Jongkook kemudian.

"Kau sebaiknya mengajari Seokjin untuk lebih mencintaimu selama di Swiss, _hyung_." gumam Jongkook lalu dibenarkan Taehyung.

Seokjin mencibir, masih memeluk Hayoung. Terlebih saat terdengar dari pengeras suara jika mereka harus segera berpisah. Tiba-tiba saja Seokjin makin cemberut dan tak ingin berpisah dari anaknya–Namjoon berkali-kali menggaruk kepala tak paham dengan tingkah Seokjin.

Lelaki itu benar-benar memeluk anaknya lama sekali, berbisik untuk menjaga dirinya dan mengingatkan Hayoung untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Sungguh, Jinseok, kita harus pergi."

Seokjin cemberut. Ia memeluk Jongkook setelahnya.

"Kau harusnya senang, bodoh. Sejak pacaran kau tak pernah berduaan dengan Namjoon, sekarang kau bisa menikmatinya." Bisik Jongkook di dalam pelukan Seokjin.

Seokjin meninju perut Jongkook main-main. "Kau tak paham otak mesum Namjoon? Bagaimana jika dia akan menyiksaku selama kita liburan?"

Jongkook tertawa keras mendengar bisikan ketakutan Seokjin, mendorong bahu Seokjin agar mereka bertatapan–Jongkook ingin melihat wajah bodoh Seokjin saja, _sih_.

"Ya, kudoakan kau selamat dari hormon Namjoon _hyung_."

Seokjin melotot.

"Mana mungkin suamimu, Namjoon _hyung_ , mementingkan hormonnya dibandingkan dirimu?" Jongkook berbisik, melirik suami Seokjin yang sedang berjongkok berbincang dengan Hayoung seperti _daddy_ pada umumnya. "Kau itu menikahi Kim Namjoon, Jin, bukan Taehyung yang otaknya di dengkul. Dia Namjoon _hyung_ , lho, yang menunggumu mengatakan cinta berbulan-bulan, yang rela menunggumu dua tahun hingga kalian menikah."

Seokjin meringis.

"Tenang saja, kupastikan Namjoon _hyung_ memperlakukanmu seperti seorang bangsawan."

Wajah Seokjin makin meringis, terlalu takut menjelaskan jika Namjoon yang telah menjadi suaminya lebih sering kekanakan dan mengedepankan hormonnya.

"Jinseok," panggil Namjoon sambil tersenyum lebar.

Semoga saja Seokjin masih bisa berjalan di Swiss!

 **-TBC-**

 **Hayooooo**

 **Siapa gak sabar tungguin cerita-hormonal Namjoon di swiss wkwkwkw AKU JUGA GASABAR WEI haha**

 **Sumpah deh, aku perlu nontonin** _ **footage**_ **kemesuman Namjoon berrrkali-kali biar bs nulis ini :( hehe curhat monmaap**

 **Oiya, yang nanyain nama lengkapku, iye namaku hani bani switi terserah kalian deh hehehe ILY!**

 **RnR?**

 **RnR!**

 **ILY!**


	4. The Honey-Jinseok-Moon 3

**The Honey-Jinseok-Moon (Part 3)**

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, and others

Length : Oneshoot

Rate : M

 **A ROMANCE! INI M YA SAYANG, HATI-HATI...**

 **The Honey-Jinseok-Moon (Part 3)**

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

Seokjin juga tak terlalu paham, kenapa sejak Namjoon mengutarakan inginnya berbulan madu dengannya, Seokjin tiba-tiba saja merasa cemas. Tiba-tiba saja Ia selalu ingin dekat dengan anak gadisnya.

"Kau masih sedih? Karena berpisah dengan Hayoung?" suara Namjoon heran, dengan nada naik di akhir ucapannya.

Bibir Seokjin cemberut samar, buru-buru menarik tangan Namjoon dan mengecupnya. "Jangan salah tangkap,"

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, tak terlalu paham dengan sikap suaminya. Kemarin Ia bersikap ogah-ogahan dengan Namjoon, ingin bersama Hayoung terus bahkan hampir menitikkan air mata saat harus berpisah dengan Hayoung. Lalu sekarang, Ia yang menarik tangan Namjoon dan mengecupnya. Wow–

"Jinseok, kau _moodswing_?" bisik Namjoon sungguhan.

Mata Seokjin melotot, menepuk bahu Namjoon sebal. "Mana mungkin,"

Suaminya tertawa geli melihat perubahan wajah Seokjin. Bagaimana wajah tampan–dan cantik–itu berubah secepat kilat dari tersenyum manja lalu cemberut kesal. Hampir tiga tahun mengenal Seokjin, tak sekalipun Namjoon bosan dengan wajah di sampingnya ini.

"Jinseok," ucap Namjoon dengan suara rendah. Seokjin menoleh menatap Namjoon yang duduk di kanannya. "Kau tahu tidak, jika kau mengalami _moodswing_ adalah pertanda jika kau ingin punya anak."

Mata Seokjin melotot lebar, tangannya sekali lagi memukul bahu Namjoon dengan keras–namun dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Namjoon. Dan lelaki itu menarik tangan Seokjin ke depan wajahnya, gilirannya mengecupi tangan Seokjin beberapa kali.

"Joon–" pekik Seokjin ketika bibir Namjoon mengecupi tangannya hingga hampir siku. Mereka di dalam pesawat, banyak orang yang bisa melihat kelakuan Namjoon, juga Seokjin tak ingin lelaki itu kelepasan.

Namjoon melepas tangan Seokjin sambil terkekeh. "Ini pertama kalinya _lho_ kita berdua saja, tanpa Hayoung."

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Namjoon cepat.

Seokjin melotot, tak paham dengan jawaban yakin Namjoon. "Kupikir kau selalu memikirkan Hayoung," gumam Seokjin.

"Permisi, apakah anda ingin sesuatu? Kami memiliki _wine_ terbaik untuk kelas bisnis."

Keduanya menoleh, menemukan seorang pramugari cantik berlipstik merah.

"Ya, kami mau dua gelas." Jawab Namjoon cepat.

"Tidak, satu saja." Seokjin menyanggah dengan cepat.

"Baik, ada yang anda perlukan lagi?"

Seokjin menggeleng, tersenyum simpul pada pramugari seksi itu. Berikutnya ketika Ia menoleh menatap Namjoon, lelaki itu sedang tersenyum lebar–sangat lebar.

Seokjin melotot terkejut sekali lagi. "Kau kenapa?"

Suaminya tersenyum, masih sangat lebar, menggeleng main-main. "Kenapa tidak mau _wine_? Kau mau mempersiapkan kehamilanmu?"

Ya tuhan! Ampuni Seokjin jika suatu saat Ia kurang ajar pada suaminya dan memukul kepala Namjoon dengan sangat keras. Amin!

.

.

.

Seokjin pernah membaca. Kehamilan pada pria memang sangat jarang terjadi, namun bukan berarti tidak mungkin. Telah ada beberapa lelaki yang berhasil mengandung dan melahirkan dengan selamat. Lagipula teknologi sudah semakin maju dan bukan suatu hal mustahil jika Ia merencanakan kehamilan.

Tapi bukan berarti Seokjin ingin mengandung saat ini!

 _Duh_ , Seokjin tak paham dengan cara berpikir Namjoon yang sejak menikah sering mesum saja. Sungguh, dua tahun mereka berpacaran tak sekalipun Seokjin digoda hal jorok oleh Namjoon. Lelaki itu selalu memperlakukan Seokjin dengan baik, menghargainya dengan sangat, itu pula yang membuat Seokjin yakin padanya.

Jika tahu sifat asli Namjoon yang sering kekanakan atau sering berpikiran jorok demikian, Seokjin pasti berpikir lebih matang sebelum setuju menikahinya!

"Kita akan transit di Frankfurt, Jinseok."

Seokjin menguap, "Ya, aku sedikit tak peduli dan aku mengantuk."

Namjoonnya mengangguk, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kepala Seokjin. Jujur saja lelaki yang lebih tua itu sedikit kesal karena adanya penghalang antara duduknya dan duduk Seokjin. Namun tak mungkin Namjoon memberikan Seokjin penerbangan kelas ekonomi hanya karena alasan agar Ia bisa duduk bersanding dengan suaminya tanpa pembatas.

"Ya, tidur yang nyenyak, sayang."

Seokjin tersenyum simpul, merasakan hangatnya tangan Namjoon yang tadi membelai puncak kepalanya lalu kini membelai pipinya dengan gerakan pelan.

Hatinya ikut merasa hangat hanya karena belaian jari Namjoon di pipinya untuk beberapa lama ini. Seokjin tahu sikap Namjoon sedikit berubah padanya sejak mereka menikah, bahwa Namjoon lebih sering manja dan mesum padanya. Namun satu hal yang Seokjin pahami, jika pada dasarnya sikap Namjoon yang selalu memanjanya tak pernah berubah sejak mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

Seokjin tak tahu berapa lama Ia tertidur, seberapa lelah Ia hingga tertidur selama perjalanan. Ia sempat terbangun ketika lampu di pesawat sebagian dimatikan, dan menoleh ke kanannya. Namjoon tertidur dengan tenang, lalu Seokjin tertidur kembali setelah menatap wajah suaminya beberapa lama.

Begitu juga ketika transit, Seokjin memilih tidur di pelukan suaminya tanpa peduli yang lain. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika suaminya pegal atau tidak, karena Ia benar-benar mengantuk!

Selama transit yang kurang lebih satu jam, Seokjin benar-benar tidur memeluk Namjoon. Ia bisa merasakan sesekali Namjoon mengeratkan pelukan tangannya sambil mengecup kepala Seokjin, atau ketika Namjoon–yang sepertinya bosan–berbisik kata-kata manis di telinga Seokjin.

Seokjin juga tak paham kenapa Ia bisa semengantuk ini, bisa selelah ini. Tapi sungguh, yang Ia inginkan hanya tidur–bahkan matanya terasa begitu lengket.

Hingga mereka _landing_ di bandara Zurich, Swiss, Seokjin masih saja merasa mengantuk. Ia berkali-kali tanpa sadar selalu bergelayut pada tubuh Namjoon yang pastinya juga lelah setelah 13 jam perjalanan. Menunggu bagasi, Seokjin masih mengantuk dan hanya duduk bersandar di bahu Namjoon sambil memainkan jari-jari panjang suaminya. Di dalam taksi, Seokjin juga mengantuk, kali ini Ia memilih memilin-milin jari suaminya.

Beberapa kali Seokjin menguap sekalipun Ia sedikit lebih segar ketika sampai di hotel yang telah Namjoon pesan di Korea. Lelaki itu berbicara pada resepsionis dalam bahasa Inggris dengan aksen amerika yang kental, dan Seokjin tak terlalu paham. Yang Ia pahami adalah tangan Namjoon yang masih menggenggam tangannya sejak di bandara, tak peduli tangan kanan Namjoon harus bekerja ekstra.

"Kita mendapat bonus."

"Eh?"

Namjoon terkekeh, memencet tombol di lift. "Mereka menyanjungmu dan bilang jika kau tampan, lalu aku bilang jika memang kau adalah idola banyak orang."

"Ya tuhan,"

"Kurasa mereka mengira kau adalah artis dan semacamnya, lalu mereka memberi kita kamar lebih baik."

Seokjin melongo, menoleh tak percaya pada suaminya yang sedang tertawa seperti orang bodoh.

Bonus yang dibilang Namjoon adalah kelopak bunga mawar yang memenuhi tempat tidur ukuran _king size_ dan beberapa lilin aroma di beberapa tempat, serta kue kecil bertulisan "Selamat Menikah!"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya sebagai reaksi ketimbang terharu atau memekik senang.

"Jelas sekali jika ini kerjaanmu," gumamnya berbalik, mendapati Namjoon tersenyum lebar seolah memenangkan lotre jutaan dolar. Lelaki itu, dengan senyuman lebarnya yang kekanakan, membuat Seokjin berkali-kali gemas. "Sungguh kau pandai berbohong, tuan."

Namjoon menjatuhkan tas jinjing mereka yang sejak tadi di tenteng di tangan kanannya, tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Seokjin.

"Koper anda, tuan." Seorang _bell boy_ menginterupsi keduanya setelah Ia selesai menaruh dua koper besar Namjoon dan Seokjin di kamar mereka. Namjoon mengangguk sekilas, menarik dollar dari sakunya.

"Maaf aku belum sempat menukar dollar,"

 _Bell boy_ itu mengangguk dengan senyuman sambil mengucap, "tidak apa."

Namjoon maju ke depan Seokjin sekali lagi setelah menutup pintu kamar mereka. Ia tersenyum maniiiis sekali sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Seokjin, lalu meremasnya.

Seokjin tahu jelas apa yang ingin dilakukan Namjoon dengan suasana kamar seperti ini. Dan benar saja, ketika bibir tebal mereka bertemu, Seokjin menerima ciuman Namjoon dengan baik. Bahkan tangannya sempat menangkup rahang Namjoon dan merasakan bahagimana wajah halus Namjoon berdekatan dengan wajahnya.

Tangan Namjoon menekan tengkuk Seokjin dengan pelan, berusaha memperpanas ciumannya, dan tangannya yang lain meremas bokong sintal Seokjin dengan kasual.

"Sayangnya aku mengantuk, Joon." Gumam Seokjin cepat saat Ia merasa tangan Namjoon begitu nakal karena hampir masuk ke dalam celananya untuk memegang kulit bokongnya. "Aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar, sebaiknya kau bersihkan tempat tidur kita atau aku akan memesan kamar lain agar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

Wajah Namjoon kesal bukan main karena ciumannya dipotong di tengah jalan. "Apa-apaan, Jinseok?!" serunya kesal.

Seokjin terkekeh namun benar-benar meninggalkannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. "Cepat bersihkan tempat tidurnya, Tuan Kim yang nakal!"

"Sialan, Kim Seokjin." desau Namjoon kesal.

Namun tetap saja Ia membersihkan kelopak mawar yang memenuhi tempat tidur di kamar mereka. Ia menahan kekesalan yang sudah di ujung lidahnya, mengingat usahanya memesan _suite room_ dengan tambahan semua printilan berupa kelopak mawar dan lilin termasuk kue kecil di meja itu.

Bahkan Seokjin menolaknya dengan semua usahanya ini!

"Ya tuhan, Jinseok, susahnya romantis padamu." Gerutu Namjoon tak berhenti.

.

.

.

Akumulasi rasa lelah, _jet-lag_ , selimut yang lembut, dan pelukan Namjoon yang hangat membuat Seokjin betah tidur. Terlebih kamar ini mengeluarkan aroma lembut vanila dan aroma _musk_ yang menguar dari tubuh Namjoon membuat Seokjin bergelung dengan puas di bawah selimut.

"Jinseok, ini sudah jam sebelas."

Seokjin menggeram, menendang Namjoon tanpa sadar, lalu menarik selimutnya menutupi kepala. "Pergi sana."

Tubuh Namjoon jelas saja terpelanting ke belakang, hampir jatuh berguling di bawah tempat tidur! Ia melongo menatap suaminya yang merengut dan kini terbungkus sempurna dengan selimut di depannya. "Apa salahnya aku membangunkannya?" gumamnya tak paham.

Sekali lagi Namjoon membangunkan Seokjin, lima jam kemudian, saat Ia mulai khawatir pada suaminya.

Dengan pelan Ia naik ke atas tempat tidur, menemukan wajah Seokjin yang sedikit membengkak namun malah terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Ia mencium bibir lembab Seokjin lalu membelai rambut berantakannya. Kali ini semuanya dilakukannya dengan lembut dan pelan, juga hati-hati.

"Jinseok, sayang," bisiknya.

Seokjin mendengung, menjawab dengan setengah sadar.

"Kau ini tidur atau pingsan, _sih_?" Namjoon tak tahan.

Seokjin tiba-tiba tersenyum, sedangkan matanya masih tertutup. "Hai, suamiku."

Namjoon tak tahan ikut tertawa, melihat bagaimana wajah Seokjin yang sungguh menggemaskan itu dilengkapi dengan sapaan dan kekehan Seokjin yang mirip anak kecil. "Tidurmu pulas?"

Seokjin mengangguk, matanya setengah terbuka.

"Bangunlah, sayang, kau tidak lapar?"

"Sangat,"

Tawa Namjoon sekali lagi keluar. "Gosok gigilah, aku akan pesan _room service_ saja."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, mengucek matanya, lalu meregangkan tubuhnya yang pastinya kaku.

.

.

.

Makanan mereka belum datang ketika Seokjin selesai mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Ketika Ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Ia mendapati Namjoon sedang menatap MacBooknya di ruang tamu yang ada di ruangan mereka.

Seokjin tak tahu jika Namjoon membawa laptopnya kemari. "Sedang apa, Joon?"

"Membaca laporan sekretarisku." Jawab Namjoon cepat, tanpa menoleh menatap Seokjin.

Setengah mati Seokjin ingin menutup MacBook Namjoon, namun tak dilakukannya. Ia memilih berkeliling ke ruangan mereka. Namjoon tentu saja memesan _suite room_ , dengan kamar luas dan ruangan lain semacam ruang tamu yang memiliki sofa lengkap dengan meja kopi, meja makan untuk dua orang yang menempel di dinding dengan jendela besar di dinding dekat tempat makan itu.

 _Suite room_ ini dilengkapi balkon yang dibatasi dengan pintu kaca. Tanpa menghiraukan Namjoon, Seokjin menggeser pintu kaca itu lalu berdiri di balkon ruangan mereka. Pemandangan seperti di film telah menunggunya. Di depannya, ada tebing tinggi yang mengalirkan air terjun lengkap dengan suara air yang memenuhi pendengaran Seokjin. Di bawah, Seokjin bisa melihat atap-atap rumah yang berjajar rapi di sepanjang jalan berkelok. Sungguh, air terjun di tengah tebing tinggi, atap berwarna merah khas eropa jaman dulu, udara segar, seperti film!

Suhu udara Swiss cukup dingin dan saat ini Seokjin hanya memakai celana kaus panjang dan _sweater_ Namjoon. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena dingin yang mengukugnya, namun tak ingin masuk karena masih ingin menikmati pemandangan luar biasa ini.

"Sedang apa?"

Suara berat Namjoon tiba-tiba terdengar, bersamaan dengan tangan besarnya yang memeluk perut Seokjin. Punggung Seokjin yang menempel di dada Namjoon dengan cepat merasakan hangatnya tubuh lelaki itu. Apalagi ketika Namjoon bernafas di lehernya sambil mengecupi leher Seokjin, tubuh Seokjin menghangat.

"Bukannya tuan sibuk-Kim Namjoon sedang bekerja?" Seokjin tak bisa menahan nada ketus di suaranya.

Namjoon tertawa di leher Seokjin, dadanya bergetar halus. "Kau berdiri di balkon seperti ini seolah mengundangku, sayang."

Telinga Seokjin memerah.

"Kau tak suka aku mengabaikanmu seperti tadi? Kau ketus padaku."

Seokjin bergerak dalam pelukan Namjoon, namun lelaki itu menahan tubuh suaminya dan menjaga Seokjin tetap di posisinya. Mereka tetap berpelukan dengan intim.

"Aku tak tahu kau membawa laptopmu."

"Aku hanya jaga-jaga,"

Seokjin berhasil bergerak cepat, berbalik dan berhadapan dengan wajah Namjoon, masih berpelukan tanpa jarak. "Kau sudah cukup bekerja dengan keras selama di Korea, Joon."

Namjoon tersenyum menatap mata Seokjin.

"Jika kau terus bekerja, tak akan ada bedanya dengan kita yang di Korea."

Namjoon mengangguk seperti anak TK.

"Aku sungguhan,"

"Ya, sayang. Aku tadi hanya menyelesaikan membaca laporan sekretarisku selama aku menunggumu tidur. Kau bangun ketika kurang satu halaman, jadi kuselesaikan saja. Tanggung,"

Seokjin merengut, "kalau begitu jangan bekerja lagi selama seminggu penuh selama di Swiss."

Namjoon mengangguk, menarik tubuh Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya sedangkan tubuh mereka sudah sangat menempel. "Siap, suamiku."

"Aku sungguhan,"

"Ya," Namjoon mengecup bibir Seokjin.

Menerima kecupan singkat Namjoon, tubuh Seokjin bereaksi. Ketika lelaki yang lebih tua menarik kepalanya mundur setelah berhasil mengecup bibirnya, tangan Seokjin buru-buru menangkup rahang Namjoon dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman.

Seokjin tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya, namun Ia benar-benar mencium Namjoon–Ia yang memimpin. Baru pertama kali ini Namjoon membiarkan Seokjin memimpin ciuman, Ia menerima lumatan hangat bibir Seokjin dan membalas sesekali. Ia bahkan menurut ketika lidah Seokjin menjilati bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Seokjin menelisik masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, membiarkan lidah suaminya memimpin permainan.

Bel ruangan mereka berbunyi.

"Itu pasti makanan dari _room service_ kita." Gumam Namjoon saat Seokjin melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Wajah Seokjin terlihat kesal, Ia melepaskan tangannya dari rahang Namjoon sambil berdecak kesal. " _Room service_ sialan!"

Namjoon terkekeh memperhatikan Seokjin yang berjalan menyentak namun tetap membuka pintu ruangan mereka dan menerima makanan mereka dengan senyuman.

Mereka selesai makan–sekaligus beristirahat setelah kekenyangan–saat hari mulai gelap. Namjoon yang bilang kekenyagan karena telah _brunch_ sendirian dan memakan seperempat bagian makanan Seokjin benar-benar tak kuat berjalan beberapa saat.

"Awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu jalan di kota, tapi sepertinya kita cukup mengunjungi kedai di sekitar sini."

"Tak masalah," gumam Seokjin yang telah selesai mandi, dan mendapati suaminya masih duduk bersandar sambil mengusap perutnya yang kekenyangan.

Entah kapan, Namjoon telah menyewa mobil dan menukarkan uangnya ke Franc–mata uang Swiss. Saat turun, Seokjin terkejut bukan main ketika Namjoon memamerkan mobil sewaannya dengan wajah bangga dan alis naik-turun menggoda.

Mereka tak berjalan jauh, sekitar beberapa belokan dan sampai. Sebenarnya tempat ini bisa mereka tempuh dengan berjalan kaki, namun alasan kekenyangan Namjoon membuat lelaki itu memaksa Seokjin naik mobil bersamanya.

"Aku kan ingin menikmati Zurich malam hari,"

Namjoon terkekeh, melepas sabuk pengaman ketika sudah sampai di depan kedai minuman yang mereka tuju. "Kau bisa menikmati Zurich saat siang, akan lebih bagus."

Lalu Seokjin menurut, dan ikut turun lalu menggandeng suaminya masuk ke dalam kedai. Seokjin tahu, jika orang Swiss cukup senang dengan minuman beralkohol, namun tak sampai mengira jika seramai ini kedai minuman yang mereka datangi.

"Ini pasti kedai paling terkenal di sini."

Namjoon menggeleng, menarik tangan Seokjin ke meja kosong di ujung ruangan. "Tidak juga, hampir semua kedai minuman di malam hari akan seramai ini, apalagi bulan April Swiss masih dipenuhi salju."

Seokjin mengangguk, paham jika pengaruh pegunungan Alpen menjadikan negara ini dingin hampir separuh tahun–kasaran. Mereka memesan bir khas Zurich, dan Seokjin tak ingin melewatkan memesan Fondue.

"Kau akan menggendut, Jinseok." Namjoon mengingatkan saat Seokjin mulai melahap Fonduenya. Suaminya ini terlalu banyak makan.

Seokjin merengut sekilas, namun tetap melahap Fondue di hadapannya. "Kau yang menghabiskan jika aku tak habis, Joon."

.

.

.

Jika kalian membayangkan Namjoon dengan otak mesumnya, menyerang Seokjin sejak hari pertama. Oh ho, salah besar.

Lelaki itu kembali ke sifat asalnya. Di mana Ia sering memanjakan Seokjin dan memberi kejutan, termasuk mengurus Seokjin yang tiba-tiba saja sifat kekanakannya muncul.

Hari kedua, mereka mengunjungi resor ski terbesar di Zurich, menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan berduaan di sana–sesekali berciuman tak peduli pengunjung yang lain. Malamnya Seokjin kelelahan dan langsung bergelung di dalam selimut.

"Joon, pinggangku sakit." Rengek Seokjin tiba-tiba.

Maka malam itu, sebelum tidur, Namjoon menyempatkan diri memijat pinggang Seokjin yang mungkin saja kram karena kegiatan mereka seharian.

Hari ketiga, Namjoon hanya mengajak Seokjin berjalan di sepanjang jalan di kota, melupakan mobil sewaannya, dan menikmati udara segar kota ini dengan pemandangan danau berwarna hijau zamrud yang indah. Mereka mirip pasangan kekasih anak muda, berpegangan tangan seharian dan berjalan beriringan, sesekali Namjoon mencuri kecupan di bibir atau pipi Seokjin.

"Pinggangku masih sakit," desis Seokjin tiba-tiba.

Maka setelahnya, Namjoon memilih membeli tiket dimana mereka akan naik perahu menyusuri sungai Rhine. Sungguh, Seokjin masih saja tersipu dengan sikap Namjoon yang memanjakannya hingga saat ini.

Mereka duduk berdua berdampingan, menikmati sungai bersih berwarna hijau kebiruan dengan bangunan kota tua di tepi sungai. Udara yang dingin, pemandangan yang menakjubkan, lelaki tampan yang menjadi suaminya, lengkap sudah hidup Seokjin!

"Kalian kekasih?"

Keduanya menoleh, menemukan penumpang perahu ini yang mengajak mereka berbicara. Sepasang pria dan wanita yang duduk berdekatan dan si wanita bersandar di dada si lelaki. Mereka tersenyum ramah pada Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Kami telah menikah,"

"Wow, selamat pada kalian! _Love wins_."

Namjoon dan Seokjin terkekeh, "Ya, _love wins_."

"Kau pasti sangat beruntung, dia sangat tampan." Bisik si wanita pada Namjoon.

Namjoon melotot dan mengangguk dengan bangga, "selain itu dia sangat perhatian, dan cantik. Dia paket lengkap,"

Telinga Seokjin memerah.

"Seperti aku tak akan mendapatkan lelaki sebaik dirinya di belahan bumi manapun." Imbuh Namjoon. Sepasang kekasih itu tertawa keras, dan si pria mengangkat tangannya mengajak Namjoon _tos_.

Wajah Seokjin memerah.

"Apa-apaan."

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di hotel hampir tengah malam, ketika pinggang Seokjin masih sedikit nyeri dan sekarang kakinya ikut nyeri. Setelah berbincang singkat di atas perahu selama menyusuri sungai Rhine, Namjoon menyetujui ajakan kekasih itu untuk makan bersama–mereka berakhir minum bir hingga tengah malam begini.

Untungnya Namjoon adalah tipikal pria yang tahan dengan alkohol sedangkan Seokjin sedang malas minum alkohol.

"Uh, Joon, sungguh pinggangku masih nyeri. Kenapa _sih_?"

Namjoon tak tega. Dua hari penuh Seokjin merasa nyeri di pinggangnya, bahkan setelah seharian kemarin Ia memakai salep pereda nyeri.

Malam itu Namjoon memijit Seokjin, kali ini lebih serius berharap pinggang suaminya lebih baik.

"Joon, tidurlah. Kau juga lelah,"

"Tidak apa, Jinseok." Gumam Namjoon tetap memijat pinggang suaminya dengan pelan. "Tidak biasanya kau nyeri di pinggang, Jinseok, ada yang salah?"

Seokjin menyempatkan menggeleng, sekalipun tubuhnya sedang tengkurap. "Aku sering merasakannya, tapi tak pernah selama ini."

"Kau sering merasakannya?"

"Ya, setiap–" suara Seokjin tercekat.

"Setiap?"

Seokjin mengabaikan pikirannya anehnya, tidak mungkin. "Lupakan. Tidurlah, Joon."

Mereka masih bercakap cukup lama, membicarakan hal-hal remeh sembari Namjoon memijit pinggang Seokjin. Entah berapa lama, Seokjin tak lagi membalas ucapan Namjoon.

"Jinseok, kau tidur?"

Punggung Seokjin bergerak naik turun dengan konstan. Pelan-pelan Namjoon naik dan menengok wajah Seokjin.

Ia terkekeh, "Ya, kau tidur." Bisiknya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Namjoon mengubah posisi tidur Seokjin agar tidak tengkurap supaya dadanya tak sesak. Lelaki itu bergerak risih dan menggumam tak jelas saat Namjoon menaikkan selimut hingga ke dada Seokjin.

Satu hal yang Namjoon baru sadari. Dada suaminya lebih berisi dibanding sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Seokjin bukan orang yang gila seks, bahkan otak mesumnya jauh di bawah Namjoon.

Tapi pagi itu, ketika Ia bangun di dalam pelukan lengan kekar Namjoon, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya memanas. Sungguh, Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya–tak pernah bangun dengan keadaan 'panas' dan terangsang!

Maka yang Ia lakukan adalah mengecupi bibir Namjoon dengan cukup sensual hingga suaminya terbangun.

"Jin–apa yang kau lakukan?"

" _Morning sex_ , mau?"

Tentu saja Namjoon dan otak mesumnya mengangguk!

Namjoon sedikit tak peduli ketika seharusnya Ia bertanya apa penyebab Seokjin seperti ini. Ia butuh seks setelah beberapa kali gagal membangun romansa dengan Seokjin selama di Swiss. Maka Ia menerima tubuh Seokjin yang tiba-tiba meloncat ke atasnya, menerima kecupan ringan Seokjin di seluruh wajahnya, juga membalas ciuman nakal Seokjin di bibirnya.

Tangan Namjoon dengan lihai menahan pinggang Seokjin tapi tak melarang ketika pinggang itu bergerak sensual di atas selangkangannya. Ia masih menerima ciuman Seokjin yang benar-benar hebat kali ini.

"Jinseok, kau serius?"

"Demi tuhan aku serius!" Seokjin menjawab singkat, lalu menciumi rahang Namjoon hingga menyesap leher suaminya. Pinggangnya masih bergerak sensual sedangkan bokongnya kini di remas oleh Namjoon.

Gerakan itu selalu berhasil membuat Namjoon _on_! Gerakan itu pula yang menjadi favorit Namjoon sekaligus menjadi gerakan andalan Seokjin selain desahannya ketika sesi seks. Maka mengetahui miliknya yang makin mengeras, Namjoon memotong kegiatan Seokjin yang sedang membubuhkan tanda kemerahan di lehernya.

"Jinseok, pindah posisi." Ucapnya cepat, lalu melempar dengan pelan tubuh Seokjin di sampingnya, lalu menindih suaminya.

Namjoon berhenti sebentar, tersenyum memandangi wajah Seokjin dari atas. "Benar atau tidak, tapi kau terlihat sangat cantik saat ini, Jinseok." Gumam Namjoon memandangi wajah Seokjin dari atas tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu malah merengut, menarik wajah Namjoon untuk mendekat ke wajahnya. "Banyak omong!" desisnya lalu mencium Namjoon–memabukkan.

Tangan Namjoon–yang amat handal itu–bergerilya. Menelusup ke kaus Seokjin dan menggerayangi perut suaminya dengan gerakan memutar yang sensual, lalu naik ke dada Seokjin.

Puting Seokjin sudah mengeras, dan Namjoon cukup terkejut dengan hal ini. Tapi Ia tetap membuat gerakan memutar dan memijat dengan telapak tangannya yang besar di daerah dada Seokjin, menekan areola Seokjin dengan pusat telapak tangannya.

"Joon–" Seokjin memekik.

Tangan Namjoon tidak puas. Tangan kirinya turun ke bawah, menelusup ke celana Seokjin dan meremas milik suaminya. Tentu saja diiringi dengan desahan sensual Seokjin dan bagaimana lelaki itu menggeliat tak tenang di bawah tubuhnya.

"Kita lepas baju kita," gumam Seokjin mendorong tubuh Namjoon.

"Tidak." Namjoon mencegah, namun telah turun dari tubuh Seokjin. "Kau lepas bajumu dan lihatkan padaku bagaimana."

Seokjin melongo.

"Cepat, Seokjin." titah Namjoon.

Maka Seokjin menurut. Ia bangun dan berdiri menggunakan lututnya di atas tempat tidur, menarik _sweater_ nya sambil mengusap perutnya– _uh_ , Ia pasti sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pandangan meminta menatap Namjoon.

Seokjin itu sangat handal.

Ia sengaja melakukannya dengan pelan, sedikit meliukkan tubuhnya, selama Ia melepas _sweater_ nya. Tubuh Namjoon bergetar ketika Seokjin melepas celananya dengan sengaja memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana lebih dulu, meremas miliknya sendiri sambil menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan meminta.

"Cukup, Jinseok, aku tak tahan." Desis Namjoon lalu melepas sendiri bajunya. Awalnya Ia akan meminta Seokjin yang melepasi bajunya, namun melihat bagaimana nakalnya Seokjin saat melepas baju miliknya sendiri, Namjoon dijamin tak akan kuat jika Seokjin yang akan melepas bajunya.

Setelah Ia telanjang bulat, Namjoon menjatuhkan tubuh Seokjin di kasur, membiarkan lutut Seokjin berada di pinggir tempat tidur dan kakinya menggantung ke bawah. Lelaki yang lebih tua menghujani wajah Seokjin dengan kecupan ringan, dimana tangannya berada di rahang Seokjin untuk menahan kepala suaminya.

Telunjuk Namjoon menyusup ke mulut Seokjin, dan cukup terkejut ketika suaminya dengan santai menjilati telunjuknya.

Namjoon menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang menciumi dada Seokjin untuk melihat suaminya yang sedang mengulum telunjuknya–dengan sensual. Mata Seokjin tertutup, dan kedua tangannya sedang menggenggam tangan kanan Namjoon yang mana telunjuknya berada di dalam mulut Seokjin. Suaminya benar-benar mengulum telunjuknya seperti anak kecil sedang memakan es krim.

Namjoon tak tahan melihatnya. "Jinseok, itu tanganku bukan penisku."

Lalu mata Seokjin terbuka dan tubuhnya bangkit mendorong Namjoon. Lelaki itu dengan gerakan kurang seimbang berdiri dan melangkah beberapa langkah ke belakang, dengan kemaluan berdiri sempurna.

Seokjin tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Namjoon, menggenggam milik Namjoon dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Menjilati ujung penis Namjoon yang sudah berlendir lalu memasukkan milik Namjoon ke dalam mulutnya–hanya muat separuh.

Sekali lagi Namjoon dibuat terkejut dengan ulah Seokjin.

Selama ini Namjoon selalu meminta Seokjin melakukan ini, namun tak pernah sekalipun Seokjin melakukannya karena alasan jijik. Dan kali ini, bahkan tanpa Namjoon minta dan paksa, Seokjin melakukannya–malah Seokjin sendiri yang berlutut di depan Namjoon.

Melihat Namjoon begitu menikmati kulumannya, Seokjin memikirkan sesuatu yang nakal. Dengan gerakan pelan, Seokjin melahap milik Namjoon untuk lebih masuk ke dalam mulutnya, berencana melahap milik Namjoon hingga ke pangkal kerongkongannya.

Seokjin terbatuk!

Lelaki cantik itu terbatuk karena tak siap dengan barang Namjoon yang Ia lahap sendiri, menusuk kerongkongannya dan membuatnya tersedak. Dengan cepat Namjoon menarik miliknya dari mulut Seokjin dan ikut berlutut di depan Seokjin.

"Kau tak apa?"

Wajah Seokjin memerah karena terbatuk, dengan bibir tebal karena dihisapi oleh Namjoon selama ciuman, dan bekas hisapan Namjoon yang mulai memerah di lehernya, juga mata berair karena tersedak. Sungguh, Seokjin seperti tokoh _manga_ porno!

Namjoon membimbing Seokjin ke tempat tidur ketika lelaki itu telah selesai terbatuk dan berhasil mengatur nafasnya. Kali ini Namjoon melipat kaki Seokjin sehingga anus Seokjin terlihat merekah di depannya.

"Kumulai, ya?"

Seokjin mengangguk, membiarkan Namjoon menjilati anusnya dengan lidah dan gerakan sensual. Namjoon menusuk-nusuk lubang berkerut itu, membuat gerakan menyerok dengan lidahnya. Tak lama Ia memasukkan telunjuk yang tadi Seokjin jilat ke dalam anus Seokjin.

"Joonhhh," Seokjin melenguh ketika telunjuk Namjoon berhasil masuk sepenuhnya.

Namjoon sudah beberapa kali merasakan anus Seokjin yang lembut dan hangat itu. Beberapa kali melakukan hubungan seks dengan Seokjin seharusnya membuat anus suaminya itu lebih renggang dan longgar. Namun tidak. Milik Seokjin masih rapat, sekalipun tak serapat saat pertama kali mereka berhubungan seks.

Namjoon menarik telunjuknya dan kemudian memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam anus Seokjin, kemudian mendengar desahan berantakan Seokjin.

"Sungguh, Joon, aku bisa _cumming_ jika kau kelamaan bermain dengan jari."

Namjoon melotot. Namun kemudian tertawa mendengar kebinalan Seokjin kali ini.

Ia menurut. Berdiri kemudian menciumi wajah Seokjin, lalu menyusu di dada kanan Seokjin–sekali lagi membuat Seokjin melenguh keras bukan main.

Tangan kanannya menempatkan miliknya ke anus Seokjin, menggeseknya dengan pelan dan dengan gerakan memutar, lalu mendorongnya dengan pelan. Tidak, senafsu apapun Namjoon, lelaki itu tak pernah bersikap kasar pada Seokjin selama seks. Ia tak pernah mendorong kejantanannya dengan keras sebelum lubang Seokjin terbiasa dengan miliknya.

Jemari Seokjin yang berada di bahu Namjoon meremas, merasakan lubangnya terisi penuh oleh milik Namjoon. Mulutnya sudah meracau tak jelas, memanggil nama Namjoon berkali-kali atau memuji sikap Namjoon. Milik Namjoon masih tersisa setengah, namun Seokjin sudah tak tahan. Tubuhnya menggeliat di bawah tubuh Namjoon yang masih menyusu di dadanya, lalu merasakan dengan gerakan pelan Namjoon menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Uungh,"

Namjoon terkekeh, lalu naik ke wajah Seokjin dan kembali menciumi suaminya. Itu obsesi Namjoon, selama memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Seokjin, Ia senang mendengar bagaimana mulut Seokjin meracau. Maka Ia tak pernah melakukannya sambil mencium bibir Seokjin, tak mau mulut manis itu terhalangi dan tak bisa mendesah.

" _Do me, husband_." Bisik Seokjin sambil tangannya berada di sisi kepala Namjoon, mengunci kepala lelaki itu agar terus menatapnya.

Maka pompaan halus menjadi permulaan bagi Namjoon. Lelaki itu, masih sangat halus dan pelan memompa tubuh mereka. Membiarkan dirinya merasakan bagaimana dinding Seokjin memijat miliknya sekaligus merasakan halus dan hangatnya dinding Seokjin.

Lima menit dengan pompaan halus, Namjoon hilang akal. Ia mulai mendorong dengan gerakan cepat dan kuat, tanpa peduli erangan kenikmatan dari mulut Seokjin. Karena dirinya sendiri sedang merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa saat ini.

Hingga waktu yang entah sudah berjalan berapa lama, ketika Seokjin sedang berada di atasnya, lelaki itu merengek–kebiasaannya saat seks.

"Joon, aku mau sampai."

Maka dengan gerakan gesit, Namjoon membalik tubuh mereka sekali lagi, mengukung tubuh Seokjin dengan lengan besarnya yang berada di sisi Seokjin, dan mulai memompa tubuh mereka dengan cukup kasar. Kaki Seokjin sudah dilipat, agar Ia leluasa mengerjakan pekerjaannya selagi Seokjin mendesah dan memanggil namanya dengan nada tak karuan.

"Sungguh, Joon–" Seokjin tercekat. Tangannya menggenggam miliknya sendiri lalu mengocoknya, merasakan ledakan perasaan dari dalam dirinya terlebih ketika Namjoon memompa miliknya lebih keras dan lebih dalam.

"Jinseok–" suara Namjoon bergetar kemudian, disusul dengan keduanya yang sampai bersamaan. Nafas keduanya berlombaan, bersamaan, dan putus-putus.

Ini luar biasa.

Keduanya baru merasakan sensasi seks luar biasa seperti tadi.

 **-END-**

 **Epilog**

Seokjin menghabiskan waktu dengan ponselnya selagi Namjoon masih tertidur sambil memeluknya setelah sesi seks panas mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, Namjoon tak selesai disitu tadi, Ia masih menagih dua ronde setelahnya.

Iseng, Seokjin membuka mesin pencari dan mengetik sesuatu.

[ _Tanda saat sedang masa subur_ ]

\- Gairah seks meningkat

\- Rahim terasa lebih terbuka dan lembut

\- Nyeri payudara

\- Sakit perut bagian bawah

\- Nyeri bagian pinggang

\- _moodswing_

\- rasa lelah berkepanjangan

 **-BENAR-BENAR END-**

 **Duar mampus aja aku bingung nulis bagian M-nya haha**

 **Sudah ya, waktu honeymoon Papa Namjin selesai disini, berikutnya akan ganti plot dan waktu sesuai draft yang kubuat. Hehe**

 **Yuk tebak-tebakan, Seokjin ngapain kok tiba-tiba berubah dan apa yang akan terjadi pada Seokjinku tersayang. Hehe**

 **Ini udah malam, sayang, tidur yuk!**

 **RnR**

 **ILY!**


	5. Strong-Papa-Namjoon

**Strong-Papa-Namjoon**

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, and others

Length : Oneshoot

Rate : T

 **A Short Update!**

Kim Namjoon, suami Seokjin yang hampir berusia empat puluh itu adalah CEO di perusahaannya. Menjadi bahu tumpuan bagi lebih dari seribu karyawan kadang terasa berat baginya. Maka giliran Seokjin yang membagi bahunya untuk suaminya.

 **Strong-Papa-Namjoon**

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

"Seokjin, aku akan pulang malam. Kau bisa tidur terlebih dahulu, tak perlu menungguku sampai larut malam."

"Aku ada rapat, kuhubungi lagi nanti, sayangku."

"Bisakah kita undur jadwal kunjungan ke rumah kaken-nenek Hayoung? Aku harus melihat lokasi di Daegu akhir minggu ini."

Kalimat itu sering diucapkan suaminya, Seokjin sudah hafal sejak mereka masih berpacaran. Namjoon yang merupakan pimpinan tertinggi dari perusahaan dan anak perusahaannya ini selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Seokjin tidak marah, _duh_. Ia sama sekali tidak terpikir untuk marah pada Namjoon karena Ia tahu jika beban di bahu lelaki itu sudah banyak, pikirannya sudah penuh akan berbagai hal, dan Seokjin tak ingin menambah beban suaminya dengan memarahinya.

Tapi Seokjin lebih ke khawatir dibanding marah.

Ia khawatir, apakah suaminya makan dengan baik? Apakah suaminya tidur dengan nyenyak setiap malam? Apakah suaminya bisa meregangkan otot di bahu dan punggungnya?

Sesederhana itu pikiran Seokjin.

Dan kali ini Ia berjalan dengan yakin di lobi kantor pusat perusahaan mereka–karena Seokjin juga merupakan karyawan perusahaan ini meski di cabang khusus obat-obatan.

Hampir seluruh karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya membungkuk, mengenali dirinya karena Ia adalah suami bos mereka sekalipun Seokjin terbilang jarang sekali datang ke _headquarter_ ini.

Resepsionis menyapa Seokjin dengan ramah lalu mengikuti langkah Seokjin dan bertanya keperluannya.

"Uh, santai saja. Apakah kau baik-baik saja meninggalkan posmu?"

Si resepsionis berbaju krem itu tersenyum membalas senyuman Seokjin. "Ada teman saya yang juga berjaga."

Keduanya berhenti di depan lift.

"Tuan, ini lift karyawan, anda bisa memakai lift ini, khusus eksekutif."

Alis Seokjin menyatu sekilas, tak terlalu suka ide bahwa dirinya harus naik lift eksekutif yang berada di seberang lift karwayan.

"Jika anda akan berkunjung ke ruangan direktur, akan lebih mudah menggunakan lift eksekutif."

"Baiklah." Seokjin menyerah. Ia menurut ketika karyawan resepsionis itu memencet tombol dengan cepat berusaha menduluinya.

Pintu terbuka, Seokjin melangkah masuk. Dilihatnya karyawan tadi membungkuk saat berhadapan dengan Seokjin–membuatnya semakin sungkan!

.

.

.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Seokjin datang ke _headquarter_. Beberapa kali suaminya mengajaknya–dengan berjalan menggandeng tangannya posesif–kemari. Katanya, untuk mengingatkan karyawannya jika Seokjin adalah suami presiden direktur mereka, dan wajib dihormati. Yang mana membuat Seokjin kurang suka.

Namun Seokjin suka cara Namjoon menggenggam tangannya setiap kali Ia membawa Seokjin ke tempat ramai. Namjoon benar-benar tahu cara menunjukkan afeksinya, _duh_ dada Seokjin bergemuruh sekali lagi mengingat sosok Namjoon.

Lift berdenting lalu terbuka, Seokjin melangkah ke luar. Ini kantor Namjoon, berada di lantai 16 di mana selantai ini hanya ada ruangan kerjanya yang sangat besar. Lantai ini hanya berisi kantor Namjoon dan stafnya–asisten, sekretaris, dan beberapa staf yang Seokjin tak tahu apa saja tugasnya namun Ia yakin jika staf-staf itu yang mengurus kebutuhan pekerjaan Namjoon.

Sekretaris Namjoon buru-buru berdiri saat melihat Seokjin keluar dari lift. Kalau tidak salah ingat namanya Jimin, kalau tidak salah.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Seokjin."

Pria ini membungkuk profesional. Padahal Seokjin yakin tak salah melihat bahwa sebelumnya Ia sedang makan–ini jam makan siang, _duh_!

"Kau tak makan siang?"

Pria berwajah sangat manis itu tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Presiden direktur masih bekerja di kantornya, saya tak akan meninggalkan tempat saya jika presiden masih bekerja keras."

Seokjin menyatukan alis. Cukup tidak adil bagi sekretaris Namjoon jika benar demikian. "Apakah kau yang bertugas mengatur jadwal Namjoon?"

Ia itu mengangguk, "Ya, atas persetujuan kepala Song."

Seokjin mengangguk paham. Kepala Song adalah lelaki cukup tua yang menjadi tangan kanan Namjoon sejak awal, sejak Ia mendirikan perusahaan _start up_ hingga kini Ia mewarisi kekayaan Papanya. Kepala Song yang 'selalu ada' bagi Namjoon untuk urusan pekerjaan. Dan bisakah Seokjin merasa cemburu padanya?

"Apa jadwal Namjoon hari ini?"

Jimin itu menggumamkan 'sebentar' lalu mengecek komputer di mejanya. Ia menyebutkan beberapa rapat koordinasi, rapat direktur esok hari, dan beberapa jadwal luar ruangan yang harus dilakukan Namjoon.

"Aku tak tahu banyak, apakah jadwalnya sepadat ini karena ini hampir tutup tahun manajerial?"

Sekretaris Namjoon mengangguk membenarkan. Tutup tahun manajerial, jika di ilmu ekonomi, adalah waktu dimana seluruh perusahaan disibukkan membuat laporan perusahaan. Artinya seluruh operasional perusahaan akan terlihat di laporan. Dan Seokjin sudah cukup paham bagaimana ribetnya mengurus hal-hal demikian.

"Apa yang Namjoon lakukan di dalam?"

"Kepala Song sedang di dalam, kurasa membicarakan beberapa hal."

Seokjin tak bisa menahan suaranya. "Di jam makan siang?"

Lalu pria itu mengangguk setengah takut.

Seokjin hampir saja melotot kesal, namun berhasil memasang senyumannya. "Pergilah makan siang, aku yang bertanggung jawab."

Dan ketika sekretaris Namjoon membungkuk pamit, Seokjin berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju ruangan Namjoon, membuka pintunya tanpa repot mengetuk, lalu berkacak pinggang mengetahui Namjoon yang sedang duduk di sofa besama Kepala Song–sepertinya masih membicarakan beberapa hal.

Keduanya terkejut, namun memberikan ekspresi berbeda. Namjoon dengan nada ceria memanggil namanya, "Jinseok?"

Sedangkan kepala Song dengan cepat berdiri dan membungkuk lalu menyapa Seokjin. "Tuan,"

"Apa yang dilakukan dua pria tua di jam makan siang, hmm?"

Namjoon tersenyum, berdiri dengan tangan merentang dan menarik Seokjin ke pelukannya. Ia merindukan suaminya, sekalipun tadi pagi Ia bertemu suami dan anaknya, namun sungguh, pekerjaan membuatnya dilanda kerinduan.

Ia jelas-jelas memeluk Seokjin cukup posesif dengan menghirup rambut Seokjin.

"Tuan, saya akan kembali nanti."

Namjoon tak repot melepas pelukannya, hanya melonggarkannya saja dan menarik kepalanya ke belakang untuk menangguk menyetujui kalimat Kepala Song.

"Ada apa, Jinseok?" gumam Namjoon kembali memeluk Seokjin, kali ini menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Seokjin dan menciumi leher itu. "Ya tuhan, aku merindukanmu, Jinseok."

Seokjin membalas pelukan suaminya itu, "Kau tidak makan?"

"Kau sudah?"

"Tentu saja sudah!" Tapi Seokjin berbohong. Ia hanya ingin menegaskan pada suaminya bahwa, "waktu makan siang diciptakan untuk makan siang, Joon."

Namjoon menarik kepalanya, menciptakan jarak agar Ia bisa melihat wajah cantik suaminya. "Bagaimana jika aku makan siang dengan _quicky_ saja? Kita sudah lama tidak seks,"

Ingin rasanya Seokjin memukul wajah Namjoon. Bisa-bisanya Ia malah menagih jatahnya di saat Seokjin ingin mengajarinya cara beristirahat?!

Tapi Seokjin juga butuh, _sih_.

Maka selanjutnya Ia melompat ke gendongan Namjoon, memastikan tangan Namjoon menahan bokong dan kakinya sementara tangannya menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya di bahu Namjoon.

"Setengah jam, Joon, awas jika lebih!"

Maka Namjoon tersenyum seperti anak kecil lalu mengangguk, mencium bibir Seokjin habis-habisan sambil berjalan ke arah kamar istirahatnya yang berada di kantornya. Ciuman mereka tak terputus, tentu saja, karena Namjoon yang sungguh ahli mencium sambil berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa menabrak apapun!

"Kunci pintunya, Joon!" gumam Seokjin masih dalam gendongan Namjoon. Lalu Ia turun dari gendongan suaminya, membiarkan suaminya mengunci pintu kamar pribadinya sedangkan dirinya sendiri melepas celananya.

"Baju juga, Jinseok." Suara Namjoon. Seokjin menoleh dan mendapati lelaki itu sedang melepas sabuknya. Ia paham, entah kenapa Namjoon tak suka sekali jika Seokjin tak benar-benar telanjang saat seks, _quicky_ sekalipun.

"Kau juga melepas bajumu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Akan sangat lama melepas lalu memasangnya kembali."

Seokjin ingin protes, namun suaminya itu benar-benar kurang ajar dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh ke kasur.

Dengan sangat baik hati, Namjoon melepas baju Seokjin!

Lalu seperti biasanya, lelaki tampan bertubuh atletis ini sangat pandai dalam memastikan gerakan tubuhnya sinkron. Ketika bibirnya mencium dan menjilati wajah dan leher Seokjin, tangannya memainkan puting Seokjin sedangkan yang satu meremas penis Seokjin agar lelaki itu sudah siap.

Dan Seokjin baru menyadari jika milik Namjoon sudah tegang sepenuhnya!

"Kau ada _lubricator_?" Seokjin baru ingat. Bahwa sesering apapun mereka melakukan seks, lubangnya masih kesusahan menerima milik Namjoon yang sebesar tiang kapal ini.

Seokjin _sih_ berharap Namjoon memiliki pelumas agar lubangnya tak sakit. Namun Ia benar-benar bisa memahami jika Namjoon tak memilikinya karena ini di kantor!

Namun sayangnya suaminya malah tertawa sambil mengangguk, lalu menarik rak di nakas di samping tempat tidur. Itu _lubricator_ yang sama dengan milik mereka di rumah!

"Ya tuhan, Joon! Kenapa kau punya itu di sini?!"

Sebenarnya ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk bertanya hal demikian. Mereka _quicky_ , berada di kantor, di tengah-tengah _foreplay_ , malah membicarakan soal kepemilikan pelumas di kantor Namjoon. Namun sejatinya Seokjin berhak mendapatkan jawaban, karena untuk apa juga suaminya memiliki hal itu di kantornya?!

Namjoon terkekeh. "Aku sudah membayangkan bisa seks denganmu di kantorku sejak lama, Jinseok. Jadi aku membeli ini untuk berjaga-jaga."

Mata Seokjin menyipit.

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak bermain di belakangmu!"

Lalu Seokjin terkekeh, menarik wajah Namjoon untuk menciumnya lagi. Karena sungguh, sekalipun mereka sudah menikah lebih dari setahun dan bagaimana keduanya kecanduan mencium–ciuman yang panas _uh_ –namun keduanya yakin jika ciuman mereka masih saja terasa enak dan memabukkan.

.

.

.

Satu kebiasaan Seokjin adalah tertidur lama setelah seks. Entah memang karena tubuhnya yang tidak memiliki banyak stamina atau memang permainan Namjoon yang gila baiknya, namun setiap selesai mereka melakukannya, Seokjin tak pernah sadar kapan Ia tertidur.

Dan Ia bangun ketika ponselnya bergetar karena pesan masuk.

 _Aku ada rapat di lantai 9, sepertinya akan lama karena ini rapat direksi, Jinseok. Jika kau sudah bangun, kau bisa pulang, diantar supir saja. ILY,_

Setengah kesal Seokjin melempar ponselnya ke sisi tempat tidur. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sekretaris Namjoon membacakan jadwal rapat Namjoon yang berbaris hari ini, namun Ia tak menyangka jika Ia benar-benar bangun sendirian setelah sesi _quicky_ mereka. _Duh_ , Seokjin ingin menangis.

Tubuhnya menggeliat, merasa lelahnya sudah hilang setelah–sebentar, Seokjin mengecek jam di ponselnya–tiga jam tertidur. Wow, selelah itu dirinya?

Ia kemudian duduk dan menyesuaikan diri, mencari bajunya yang seharusnya berserakan di lantai. Tapi tidak ada! Apakah Namjoon sengaja menyembunyikan bajunya dan tidak membiarkan Seokjin pergi?!

Buru-buru Seokjin merangkak ke sisi tempat tidur dengan satu tangan menahan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh bawahnya. Ya, Seokjin tahu jika di ruangan ini hanya dirinya sendiri. Namun dirinya masih merasa aneh jika harus 'santai' untuk tidak memakai baju di kantor Namjoon. Ya tuhan, Seokjin ingin muntah mengingat gilanya dirinya dengan menyetujui _quicky_ Namjoon dan berakhir demikian.

Ponselnya bergetar sekali lagi.

 _Tak usah kebingungan, Jinseok, kau sudah kubersihkan. Bajumu sudah kusimpan di meja. Kau sudah bangun? Aku pusing dengan laporan direksiku, bisakah kau menemaniku rapat?_

Seokjin buru-buru menoleh ke belakangnya, mendapati bajunya memang sudah terlipat di atas meja. Demi tuhan Seokjin berharap jika Namjoon yang melipat pakaiannya–bukan Jimin!

.

.

.

Seokjin berjalan keluar, mengabaikan ruang kerja Namjoon yang besar dan berjalan keluar. Berharap sekretaris Namjoon ada di tempatnya, setidaknya untuk teman berbicara.

Tapi tidak.

Pasti Jimin juga menemani Namjoon di rapat direksi. Maka Seokjin yang belum menyelesaikan urusannya–berbicara serius pada Namjoon–memilih menunggu suaminya. Ia menghabiskan waktu dengan menelpon Jungkook, lalu Hayoung berjam-jam, juga menonton film dan Youtube. Sedih, ya?

Hampir pukul sepuluh, ruangan di luar tempat tidur di dalam kantor Namjoon ini kembali ramai. Sepertinya barisan rapat sudah selesai. Dengan hati senang Seokjin melompat turun dari tempat tidur, sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan, namun lanjut berjalan dengan langkah berderap.

"Joon!"

Lelaki lain di ruang kerja Namjoon terlonjak mendengar pekikan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba. Ia berdiri dengan jas dan pakaian yang rapi, dengan iPad di tangannya, juga kacamata di wajahnya–bukan Namjoon.

Wajah Seokjin memerah. "Ya tuhan, Tuan Song! Dimana Namjoon?"

Lelaki yang mulai dekat dengan Seokjin ini tertawa kecil, namun secepat kilat kembali ke ekspresi datarnya. "Tuan Namjoon masih di kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Anda tidak pulang?"

"Aku menunggu Namjoon, apa semuanya baik?"

"Kuharap itu baik, tapi sepertinya Tuan Namjoon tidak puas akan beberapa hal. Tuan Namjoon mendapat tidur yang baik, kan?"

Seokjin tahu, mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki afeksi yang sama pada sosok Namjoon. Baik Tuan Song maupun Seokjin, keduanya menyayangi Namjoon dengan cara yang berbeda. Sejak awal Seokjin mendapati bahwa Tuan Song yang berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya ini sangat perhatian pada Namjoon. Dan Seokjin bersyukur akan hal ini.

"Dia akan tidur sesampainya di rumah, lalu bangun dengan wajah lelah. Apa seburuk itu perusahaan?"

Tuan Song memasang wajah datarnya, masih saja, dan hanya menjilat bibirnya.

"Hayoung bilang rindu Namjoon." Gumam Seokjin, mengingat bagaimana dirinya mendengar Hayoung menggerutu karena rindu Papanya.

"Oh, Jinseok? Kau belum pulang?"

Seokjin dan Tuan Song menoleh bersamaan, mendapati Namjoon keluar dari kamar mandi di kantornya. Wajahnya basah, juga rambut di sekitar wajahnya. Jasnya sudah dilepas, hanya rompi berwarna abu-abu dan kemejanya yang lengannya digulung hingga ke siku. Yang paling parah, wajahnya terlihat lelah bukan main.

"Saya akan meninggalkan anda, selamat malam." Gumam tuan Song lalu membungkuk dan berjalan ke luar.

Ketika Seokjin menoleh kembali ke Namjoon, lelaki itu sudah tersenyum dengan wajah lelahnya. Ia berjalan hingga berada di hadapan Seokjin, lalu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Seokjin dengan santai lalu mencuri ciuman di bibir Seokjin.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?"

Seokjin gemas, bagaimana lelaki ini bertanya demikian sedangkan dirinya masih disibukkan dengan semua rapatnya hingga semalam ini. "Kau yang kenapa tidak pulang. Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Tangan Seokjin bergerak mengelap sisi wajah Namjoon yang basah karena air, juga helaian rambut lelaki itu yang terjatuh dan sedikit berantakan karena air. Namjoon malah tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya, merasakan jari-jari Seokjin di wajahnya.

"Ada yang harus kau lakukan lagi?"

Mata Namjoon terbuka. "Apakah oke jika aku bekerja sebentar lagi?"

Seokjin menghela nafas, lalu tangannya bergerak ke bahu Namjoon dan meremas bahu suaminya ini. "Kau pasti tidak akan bisa tidur tenang jika belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu."

"Benar."

Maka selanjutnya Seokjin membiarkan Namjoon kembali duduk di kursinya dan membuka komputer untuk membaca dokumen–sepertinya laporan lain yang harus dievaluasinya. Seokjin memilih keluar untuk membuatkan–atau meminta seseorang untuk membuatkan–Namjoon minuman hangat.

Jimin sudah tidak ada di posnya, selantai ini pasti sudah pulang semua– _well_ , ini sudah jam sepuluh malam dan bahkan kucing sudah mulai mengantuk!

Ia kembali ke ruangan Namjoon dengan teh panas ketika lelaki itu menaruh kepalanya di sandaran kursi dengan tangan di atas matanya. Selelah itu dirinya?

"Joon?" gumam Seokjin pelan sambil menyentuh bahu suaminya. Ia tahu, bahu itu terlalu lelah dan kepala itu pasti ingin meledak memikirkan seluruhnya.

Tubuh Namjoon bergerak cepat dan menegakkan duduknya dengan senyuman saat menatap Seokjin. Memang Seokjin yang bisa membuat dirinya merasa ringan untuk tersenyum.

"Kau mau teh hangat?"

Lalu Namjoon menerimanya, menyesapnya pelan lalu mengucapkan terimakasih. Dengan gumaman Namjoon berjanji, "akan kuselesaikan ini secepatnya agar kita bisa pulang, Jinseok."

Seokjin ingin menangis.

Bagaimana lelaki di hadapannya selalu berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya membuat Seokjin selalu jatuh hati–pasti kalian juga selalu jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang bersungguh-sungguh pada suatu hal kan. Namun jika hingga seperti ini, apakah Seokjin masih harus bertahan?

Seokjin mendengar jika salah satu bagian direksi kantor pusat ini tak suka dengan Namjoon. Yang mengerikan adalah bagaimana direktur itu membawa kabur kas perusahaan hingga semuanya kelabakan. Itu tidak dalam jumlah yang besar, dan Seokjin mendengarnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sungguh Seokjin menunggu Namjoon untuk mengatakan hal ini padanya setiap malam, setidaknya Ia bisa menjadi pendengar dan menunjukkan pada Namjoon jika dirinya akan bersedia berbagi kesedihan pada suaminya.

Tapi Namjoon tidak.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum setiap pulang dan mencium Seokjin seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, lalu ke kamar anak mereka untuk menyapa anaknya yang sudah tertidur dan mengecup dahinya. Lalu Ia langsung tertidur, kadang melewatkan mandi saking lelahnya.

Dan saat Seokjin tak tahan, hari ini Ia memilih meninggalkan ruang kerjanya setelah makan siang dan mendatangi Namjoon. Untuk mendengar keluhan lelakinya.

Tapi hingga selarut ini, Namjoon belum juga mengeluh!

"Joon?"

Namjoon menjawab dengan gumaman, matanya masih fokus membaca laporan di layar komputer.

Seokjin berjalan lalu duduk di lengan kursi, membuat Namjoonnya terkejut namun tetap menerima tubuh Seokjin. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Seokjin, menahan suaminya agar tidak terjatuh. "Ya?"

Mata Seokjin melirik layar komputer Namjoon, memang benar sedang menampilkan laporan bertuliskan nominal uang.

"Kau tidak lelah?"

Namjoon tersenyum. "Kurasa aku tidak merasa lelah karena ada dirimu."

Seokjin tersenyum getir. "Joon, aku tahu."

"Ya?"

Yang lebih muda menyempatkan menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Tentang direkturmu yang membawa uang pergi, aku sudah tahu."

Mata Namjoon melebar sekilas, namun masih menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak mau bercerita?"

Namjoon tersenyum riang, "itu bukan hal yang besar, sayang. Kau khawatir?"

"Tentu saja!"

Sekali lagi Namjoon menampilkan reaksi yang kurang tepat, Ia merangkul pinggang Seokjin lebih dekat lalu tersenyum semakin lebar. "Perusahaan akan baik-baik saja, sayang."

"Bukan perusahaanmu yang kupikirkan, tapi kau!"

Seokjin menahan mati-matian kekesalannya, namun mendapati wajah lelah Namjoon dihadapannya membuat perutnya mual.

"Kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Joon. Aku bersumpah kau sudah mirip zombi."

Namjoon terdiam.

"Bahumu bukan terbuat dari baja, juga tubuhmu. Kau tidak lagi muda, kau tidak bisa memforsir tubuhmu bekerja memperbaiki seluruhnya dalam waktu singkat sedangkan kesalahan tidak selurunya karena dirimu. Ada aku dan Hayoung yang menunggu Namjoon pulang setiap hari."

Air mata Seokjin turun, Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku bersumpah, Joon, aku tahu seberat apa beban di pundakmu. Kau yang bertanggung jawab pada seribu lebih karyawan, kau bertanggung jawab pada Papamu yang telah susah payah membangun perusahaan ini. Tapi semuanya tak akan berarti jika kau tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

Persetan dengan air mata, karena Seokjin tidak peduli sederas apa air matanya yang turun. Sekesal itu dirinya pada suaminya, sesedih itu dirinya.

"Jinseok, aku sama sekali tak memikirkan itu, aku baik." lirih Namjoon.

"Ya, apa? Alasan apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan? Kau tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan perasaanmu, Joon! Setidaknya tidak padaku!"

Lalu dada Seokjin terasa diperas ketika Namjoon selanjutnya menarik pingganggnya mendekat dan kepala Namjoon yang tiba-tiba dijatuhkan di perut Seokjin. Seokjin tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun ketika bahu dan punggung suaminya bergetar, Ia tahu Namjoon sedang menangis.

Begitu besarnya tanggung jawab lelaki itu, sebesar itu dedikasinya pada orang yang dicintainya, hingga bahkan saat menangis pun Ia tak ingin Seokjin mengetahuinya.

Seokjin memeluk tubuh ringkih Namjoon, membiarkan kaus di bagian perutnya basah karena air mata Namjoon.

Namjoon tidak baik-baik saja. Seokjin tidak bodoh, Ia sudah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Namjoon ketika Ia meracau dan bilang 'Ia baik-baik saja, Ia bahagia'. Ia berbohong!

- **END** -

 **Hola! Maaf udahlama gak update ff ini, karena aku lagi UAS dan ngebangun mood** –juga mempertahankan mood– **untuk nulis HOUND wkwkw**

 **Ini aku dedikasikan pada Papaku, Kim Namjoon, yang di Vlive nya tiba-tiba bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja tentang insiden Ellen Show!**

 **NO! HE IS NOT!**

 **Kalau kalian lupa, atau tidak tahu, seseorang jelas berbohong kalau tiba-tiba bilang dia baik-baik saja, padahal gak ada yang ngebahas sebelumnya! AND YES, ucapan dia di Vlive bikin aku nangis sejadi-jadinya setelah itu. Dia mungkin tahu seberapa besar cinta ARMY ke BTS dan mungkin ke** _ **maknae line**_ **, tapi kurang untuk dia. Pasti dia tahu, dan dia masih bisa-bisanya bilang kalau dia baik?**

 **HEHE, im so speechless**

 **Well, untuk army di sana, yang bilang kalau solo stan nya Namjoon itu gak bisa dibilang ARMY, well boy, you better get your ass off karena tanpa Namjoon mungkin BTS gak akan seperti ini. Mari kita lihat semua kredit lagu bangtan, ada nama RM disana. Bahkan produser2 bighit gaakan keluar ruangan sebelum namjoon say yes.**

 **THEN YOU UNDERRATING NAMJOON?! After all dedication he put to bangtan and army? Whoho, ISTG you sjkdshnuc**

 **Udah deh, udah cukup bacotanku. FF ini mungkin kurang pas dengan setting da plot Blessing in Disguise, but i dont really care. Aku nulis ini untuk ungkapin perasaanku ke Namjoon :( maap w mau mewek heung**

 **OK BYE!**


	6. Child For You - 1

**Child For You**

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, and others

Length : Parts

Rate : M!

 **MPREG!**

Karena Seokjin ingin menyempurnakan dirinya dengan memberikan anak kepada suaminya!

 **Child For You**

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

"Pa, aku ingin adik, tahu."

Seokjin melirik Hayoung yang tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada mengeluh. "Tiba-tiba?"

Mereka sedang berada di salah satu restoran di daerah Gangnam, menunggu Namjoon yang berjanji akan menyusul setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dan sungguh, keduanya memang ditakdirkan bertemu oleh surga, karena kebiasaan Hayoung dan Seokjin yang sama-sama suka manis dan malah memesan _desert_ sambil menunggu Namjoon.

"Aku sudah bilang sejak lama, Pa. Aku iri pada temanku yang punya adik lucu, aku kan juga ingin."

Dengan kesal Seokjin menyendok es krim di hadapannya, menahan kesal karena topik yang Hayoung pilih. Sebenarnya ini menggemaskan _sih_ , juga bukan ide buruk untuk memberi Hayoung hadiah. Juga umur Namjoon yang tua–oke, koreksi; tidak muda.

"Kim Hayoung, kumohon jangan katakan hal itu di depan Joon."

Hayoung malah terkikik, "aku sudah melakukannya."

Demi neptunus dan otak mesum Namjoon, lelaki itu pasti senyum kegirangan saat Hayoung mengatakan hal ini.

"Wow, dua cintaku sudah menunggu." Suara gumaman Namjoon terdengar cukup keras. Lelaki itu masih memakai jas bekerjanya, lengkap dengan rompi di dalamnya–wow, demi tuhan, lelaki ini pasti diciptakan surga!

Namjoon berjalan melewati beberapa meja hingga sampai di meja mereka, mencium bibir Seokjin dengan santai lalu dahi Hayoung juga kebagian. _Duh_ , jika bisa malu, Seokjin akan mengubur dirinya sekarang juga!

Suaminya memang tipikal orang yang berani menunjukkan afeksinya kepada siapapun _sih_ , apalagi pada Hayoung. Berkali-kali anak gadis mereka ini melihat dua orang tuanya berciuman, atau saling berpelukan intim, termasuk sekedar tidur bersama di ruang santai, semuanya pernah Hayoung lihat. Tapi Seokjin tak menyangka jika suaminya berani menciumnya di bibir ketika di tempat seramai ini.

Seokjin suka _sih_.

"Kalian sudah memesan makanan? Itu _desert_ atau sekedar untuk menungguku?"

Seokjin tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Kami belum–"

" _Uh_ , Pa, kau sangat lama jadi kami menyelesaikan makan kami dulu!" Hayoung memotong ucapan Seokjin dengan yakin, berbicara sambil melotot lalu melirik Seokjin agar membantunya berbohong.

"Tidak, Hayoung." Seokjin menggeleng yakin. "Jika kau melirikku karena ingin aku membantumu berbohong pada Joon, tidak akan kubantu karena aku tidak mau kau pandai berbohong."

Hayoung cemberut.

Lalu Namjoon dan Seokjin tertawa kecil, menyadari ketiganya adalah sempurna. Sama-sama menyadari, bahwa mungkin surga memang menakdirkan mereka bertiga untuk bertemu dan menjadi satu.

.

.

.

"Apakah Hayoung sudah bilang padamu jika Ia ingin adik?"

Seokjin menoleh dengan mata melotot menatap suaminya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dua kali membicarakan anak dalam hari yang sama, wow, Seokjin mendapat _jackpot_!

Namjoon terkekeh melihat suaminya melotot terkejut dengan imutnya. Tanpa peduli wajahnya yang belum sepenuhnya kering, Ia melompat ke tempat tidur di sebelah Seokjin.

"Joon, jangan lompat-lompat, kau sudah tua!"

Namjoon cemberut. Tapi kemudian mencuri ciuman dari bibir suaminya. "Kau tak ingin kita membuat anak?" tanyanya semangat dengan mata melebar dan senyuman hingga ke telinga.

Mati-matian Seokjin menahan tangannya agar tak menoyor kepala Namjoon saat ini, melihat bagaimana wajah mesumnya yang menggemaskan dan senyuman lebarnya yang mirip anak kecil meminta permen. "Enteng sekali bilangnya, kau pikir mudah?"

Namjoon malah semakin melebarkan tawanya. "Tentu saja mudah, kita tinggal seks berkali-kali sampai perutmu membuncit, selesai."

Sungguh, Seokjin gemas pada suaminya, ingin sekali memukul wajahnya dengan bantal!

Perlu diketahui, jika urusan dengan pak tua ini, Seokjin malas mengalah. Maka sekalian saja Seokjin menjawab dengan asal. "Kau sudah tua, Joon, aku takut terlalu banyak seks membuat sendi dan tulangmu sakit."

Namjoon tersenyum menggoda, "Mana mungkin. Kau lupa siapa yang selalu minta berhenti lebih dulu setiap kita se–"

"Oke cukup. Stop!"

Namjoon tertawa menang. Seokjin selalu kalah jika urusan mesum dan topik seks dibanding Namjoon. Kalah total. Otak mesum suaminya yang tua ini tidak terkalahkan.

"Lalu, kapan?"

"Apanya?"

Namjoon nyengir kuda. "Bikin anak, yuk!"

.

.

.

Whoho!

Tidak. Malam itu mereka tidak jadi bikin anak karena Seokjin sungguh-sungguh mengancam tidak akan mau tidur di kamar mereka selama sebulan penuh jika Namjoon masih memaksa.

Seokjin bisa setega itu pada suaminya–ya pikirkan saja, otak mesum lelaki itu benar-benar tak terkalahkan, hanya ancaman tak masuk akal yang bisa membuatnya mengalah. Meskipun keduanya sama-sama tahu bahwa ancaman Seokjin tak sungguhan, paksaan Namjoon pula. Keduanya masih sama-sama sayang dan membutuhkan eksistensi pasangannya saat tidur–ya, mereka sudah kecanduan tubuh masing-masing. _Duh!_

Tapi sejujurnya Seokjin bukan tidak memikirkan hal ini. Ia diam-diam sudah datang ke dokter kandungan tanpa sepengetahuan Namjoon, sebulan setelah mereka menikah malah. Tentu saja Seokjin ingin memberikan keturunan bagi Namjoon! Juga hadiah kepada mertuanya.

Di zaman sekarang dimana teknologi sangat canggih, semuanya benar-benar bisa terjadi. Membuat Seokjin hamil pun bisa. Terlebih Seokjin yang telah berkonsultasi pada dokter kandungan terbaik di Seoul–atas saran Mama mertuanya–dan dokternya telah mengatakan jika rahim Seokjin baik-baik saja.

Tapi di hampir tahun kedua pernikahan mereka ini, Seokjin sama sekali tak paham kenapa Ia belum juga hamil. Namjoon tak pernah memakai kondom, ngomong-ngomong. _Well,_ sejujurnya lelaki itu bilang bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak nyaman memakai kondom sejak awal–risih katanya.

"Apa karena umur suamiku terlalu tua, dokter?"

Tawa dari bibir Jongkook terlepas begitu saja. Seokjin menyesal mengajak sahabatnya yang kurang ajar ini.

Dokter Min, yang sudah kenal baik dengan Seokjin dua tahun belakang ini, tertawa menggoda. "Pria tidak didesain untuk memiliki kualitas sperma yang memburuk jika umurnya bertambah. Berapapun umurnya, jika spermanya bagus, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Tapi Seokjin, selama dua tahun penuh, benar-benar rutin berkonsulasi pada dokter Min setiap dua atau tiga bulan sekali; mengecek gejala ovulasinya, juga mengecek kesehatan dan kesiapan rahimnya. Dan dokter Min sendiri yang bilang jika semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Kurasa aku menyarankanmu membicarakan program kehamilan ini pada suamimu. Kita tak pernah tahu apakah suamimu benar-benar 'membuang' spermanya di dalam rahimmu atau tidak. Kurasa Ia juga punya pertimbangan tertentu."

"Ya tuhan!" Seokjin tak bisa berkata-kata. Sekali lagi tawa Jongkook berhambur, kali ini lebih lepas.

Ia memang sudah cukup mengenal dokter ini, Seokjin sudah paham pula bagaimana mulut blak-blakan dokter ini. Tapi sama sekali Seokjin tak menyangka jika Ia akan berkata demikian.

"Ya, Jin, kau harus memastikan Namjoon melaku–"

Wajah Seokjin memerah. "Sudah cukup, temanku Jungkook."

.

.

.

Seokjin mengajak Jungkook datang ke rumahnya, karena Jungkook yang menyetir mobilnya hari ini–ya, Seokjin masih belum terlalu lancar menyetir karena Namjoon melarangnya menyetir sendiri, _duh_.

"Ngomong-ngomong Namjoon _hyung_ tidak tahu jika kau datang ke klinik dr. Yoongi?"

Seokjin berjalan lebih dulu memasuki rumahnya, menyapa bibi Lee dan menanyakan dimana Hayoung berada pada asisten rumah tangganya. "Aku tidak pernah bercerita padanya tentang hal ini,"

"Kenapa?" Jungkook sudah lebih dulu duduk di sofa di ruang santai, bersikap kasual karena memang Ia sering sekali datang. "Namjoon _hyung_ tak ingin anak darimu?"

"Tentu saja ingin." Seokjin menahan perasaan malunya, "sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini Hayoung dan Namjoon berbicara tentang anak dan adik untuk Hayoung, biasanya mereka seperti menjaga perasaanku tapi kali ini lebih berani."

Alis sahabatnya menyatu, Jungkook terlihat tidak puas. "Lalu?"

Sebenarnya yang tidak yakin di sini adalah Seokjin. "Entahlah, Kook, aku masih–"

"Tidak yakin?"

Seokjin menatap Jungkook. Sepertinya sahabatnya ini memiliki bakat menjadi cenanyang karena kemampuan menebaknya selalu tepat sasaran.

"Tak yakin karena apalagi, Jin?" suara Jungkook dibuat malas, Seokjin tahu Jungkook sengaja melakukannya. "Dulu kau yang berputar-putar, karena tak yakin. Namjoon _hyung_ sudah berhasil meyakinkanmu, bahkan kau setuju menikah dengannya. Lalu kali ini apa lagi?"

Hmm, apa ya?

"Karena umurnya?"

Seokjin memekik cepat. "Kook!" Keduanya tahu, semua orang tahu, jika umur Namjoon sudah hampir empat puluh, 38 tahun ini. Tapi sungguh, dalam hubungan ini Seokjin sama sekali tak memperhitungkan umur Namjoon dalam segala hal–kecuali dulu _sih_ , saat mereka belum berpacaran dan Namjoon yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya pada Seokjin. Tapi sungguh, Seokjin hanya bercanda jika membicarakan umur dengan Namjoon selama ini.

"Kau sudah 25, Jin, semakin kau menunggu semakin lemah rahimmu."

Itu benar.

"Anakmu juga sudah cukup besar, Ia bisa mengurus beberapa hal sendiri dan tak merepotkan memiliki bayi saat anakmu yang besar sudah berusia hampir lima belas. Lalu apa? Finansial? Katakan padaku apa yang tak bisa kau beli dengan kekayaan suamimu?"

Sekali lagi Jungkook benar.

Seokjin terdiam, menatap jari manis di tangannya di mana cincin pernikahannya dengan Namjoon tersemat. "Haruskah aku membicarakannya pada Namjoon?" lirihnya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!"

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook baru pulang ketika Hayoung mulai mengantuk. Maka ketika dua pamannya itu pulang, Hayoung segera masuk ke kamarnya setelah minta ditemani Seokjin hingga tertidur. Seokjin sendiri segera masuk ke kamarnya setelah Hayoung tertidur, giliran Namjoon yang harus segera ditemani. Karena jika tidak, anak pertamanya yang berumur 38 itu pasti akan merajuk semalaman.

"Joon,"

Namjoon menjawab dengan gumaman setelah memastikan posisi mereka yang berpelukan sebelum tidur sudah pas.

"Kau tahu kenapa Jungkook datang kemari?"

"Karena kau suruh untuk datang?"

"Salah."

Namjoon merenggangkan pelukan mereka, memundurkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap mata Seokjin. Lelaki ini jelas paham jika Seokjin sedang ingin berbicara serius dengannya.

"Aku pergi keluar bersama Jungkook sebelumnya."

"Oh,"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya kesal, mencubit perut Namjoon gemas.

"Aw!" Namjoon meringis dengan tubuhnya yang mundur secara refleks. "Sakit, Jinseok!"

"Aku serius."

Namjoon masih ingin menggoda suaminya. "Aku juga,"

"Kami baru saja pergi ke dokter kandungan."

Namjoon mengangguk tenang, seolah paham. "Oh,"

Alis Seokjin menyatu, tanpa sadar menaikkan suaranya. "Oh? Hanya oh jawabanmu? Sudah, begitu saja?"

Sekali lagi Namjoon mengangguk. "Aku sudah tahu, sayang."

"Hah?"

Namjoon tersenyum, menarik tubuh suaminya ke dalam pelukannya sekali lagi lalu mengecup puncak kepala lelaki yang digilainya ini. "Aku sudah tahu jika kau datang ke dokter kandungan, _kok_."

"Sejak kapan? Darimana kau tahu?"

Dada Namjoon bergetar karena tertawa. "Sejak lama, kau 'kan sudah datang ke dokter Min sejak awal kita menikah."

Seokjin mendorong dada Namjoon, memasang wajah tak suka dan meminta penjelasan pada suaminya. Dan dijawab tawa kecil dari Namjoon.

"Banyak yang mengatakannya padaku, sayang. Kau pikir Jungkook memiliki mulut yang rapat dan bisa menjaga rahasia? Aku tahu dari Taehyung, juga Mamaku yang bercerita."

"Demi tuhan aku meminta Jungkook mengantarku agar Sopir Hwang tidak tahu!"

Namjoon tertawa semakin puas melihat wajah suaminya yang kebingungan. Ia yang sudah mengantuk menarik sekali lagi tubuh Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya, menepuk-nepuk punggung suaminya agar lelaki itu segera tidur. "Kau harus tahu jika mata dan telingaku ada di mana-mana."

" _Duh_ , aku pasti akan susah jika ingin selingkuh darimu."

Namjoon tertawa semakin geli, "coba saja, kupastikan selingkuhanmu akan miskin sembilan generasi."

"Sembilan?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "ya, tujuh generasi saja tidak cukup untuk orang yang mengganggu keluargaku."

Seokjin ingin tertawa, namun perasaan di dadanya tak akan tenang jika Ia belum membicarakan seluruhnya pada Namjoon.

"Joon, kau tahu jika aku datang ke dokter kandungan tapi kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Untuk apa, Jinseok?"

Seokjin terdiam dalam pelukan Namjoon, mendengarkan bagaimana detak jantung Namjoon membuatnya mengantuk.

"Jika kau tak mengatakannya padaku, artinya kau belum siap karena beberapa hal. Benar?"

Senyuman lebar muncul di bibir Seokjin. Dadanya mendadak hangat hanya karena ucapan sederhana Namjoon dan apa alasan lelaki itu. "Ya, kau benar."

"Dan aku tak mau memaksamu membicarakan hal yang jelas-jelas tak ingin kau bicarakan." Namjoon merekatkan pelukannya, "lalu kau sekarang siap membicarakan alasanmu padaku?"

Dada Seokjin bergetar mendengar cara Namjoon berbicara dengan lembut. "Kupikir memang saatnya kita memiliki anak," lirih Seokjin.

Saking lirihnya suara suaminya, hingga Namjoon harus memundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Lelaki itu melebarkan mata dengan senyuman lebar yang tak sanggup Ia tahan, menatap Seokjin lamat-lamat dan membuat lelaki yang lebih muda merasa malu.

"Kau siap melakukannya? Sekarang?!" suaranya berubah tinggi, hampir berteriak saking senangnya.

Demi tuhan, otak mesum Namjoon merusak suasana!

"Aku bilang siap memiliki anak, Joon, bukan seks!"

Senyuman lebar Namjoon belum luntur. "Sama saja, Jinseok. Sungguh aku siap jika kau mengajak memulai prosesnya sekarang, saat ini juga, _right now_!"

Seokjin menggigit lidahnya, malu dan gemas menjadi satu. "Tidak, Joon, kau pasti lelah. Ini sudah malam, dan besok kita harus menemani Hayoung ke rumah kakek neneknya."

Namjoon menggeleng cepat, dan yakin. "Tidak, Jinseok. Tak ada kata lelah untuk hal ini."

Demi tuhan, Seokjin kembali mempertanyakan keyakinannya untuk menikahi lelaki mesum seperti ini!

 **-TBC-**

 **BAAM! INI KUBERI FF MENGGEMASKAN YANG SUDAH LAMA JADI DRAFT TAPI TAK KUNJUNG KUPUBLISH. Selamat hari minggu, selamat baca, selamat mabuk Namjin lu mampus kwkkwkww**

 **Ini sepertinya akan jadi seri terakhir di sequel A Blessing in Disguise, huhu. Tapi kurasa aku akan bagi cerita ini ke beberapa part, tapi aku masih memikirkan satu seri lagi setelahnya, tapi masih belum yakin sama sekali.**

 **Hehe, aku yang garing ini mencoba melucu dan semoga kalian bisa senyum-senyum sendiri, hehe, iya aku maksa maaf ya wkwkw**

 **RnR?**

 **ILY!**


	7. Child For You - 2

**Child For You**

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, and others

Length : Parts

Rate : M!

 **MPREG!**

Karena Seokjin ingin menyempurnakan dirinya dengan memberikan anak kepada suaminya!

 **Child For You**

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

Hari Minggu pagi keluarga ini pergi untuk berolahraga bersama, sekalipun Seokjin yang paling malas setiap bapak-anak ini memaksanya berolahraga. Siangnya mereka pergi ke rumah orang tua Namjoon lalu sorenya berencana mengunjungi orang tua Taehyung–kakek nenek Hayoung karena Ibunya.

Seokjin sudah mengancam mulut bocor Namjoon agar tak kelepasan membicarakan rencana mereka memiliki anak pada siapapun, terutama orang tua mereka–sekalipun orang tua Namjoon sama sekali tak memaksa.

Tapi mulut Namjoon itu seember biang gosip!

Karena dari tempatnya sekarang, di mana Seokjin sedang duduk bersama Mama Namjoon di ruang santai keluarga ini bersama Hayoung, Ia bisa mendengar Namjoon sedang berbicara pada Papanya. Membicarakan tentang program kehamilan Seokjin!

Maka seisi rumah gegap gempita, termasuk Hayoung yang bahkan melompat ke pangkuan Namjoon dan melakukan tos seolah rencana mereka berhasil.

Seokjin jelas ikut bahagia, bagaimana Mama mertuanya memeluknya dengan senyuman lebar dan berkali-kali berbisik terimakasih di samping telinganya, atau Papa mertuanya yang memeluk Seokjin penuh arti saat mereka akan pamit pulang. Sungguh, Seokjin ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang terpancar di rumah ini sejak Namjoon mengucapkan hal ini, namun ada sisi dalam diri Seokjin yang ketakutan.

Sekalipun rahimnya sangat baik, tubuhnya yang sangat sehat, dan sebaik apapun kualitas sperma suaminya, kehamilan di tubuh pria beresiko lebih tinggi akan segala hal. Keguguran yang lebih tinggi, kemungkinan prematur yang lebih besar meskipun tetap dalam batas rendah, atau segala hal yang membuat Seokjin tak yakin selama ini.

Benarkah tubuhnya benar-benar sudah siap membawa janin?

"Pa? Aku ingin adik perempuan saja."

"Eh?" Seokjin melirik Hayoung yang duduk di kursi belakang. Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah kakek nenek kandung Hayoung kali ini.

Namjoon menyahut dari balik kemudi. "Kenapa perempuan?"

Anak mereka menggumam cukup lama, "apa adik laki-laki saja, ya?"

Kedua orang tuanya tertawa gemas, tawa Namjoon lebih lepas. Sedangkan Seokjin masih memikirkan beberapa hal.

"Joon, besok kau sibuk tidak?"

Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang ada di kanannya sekilas, kembali fokus pada jalanan lagi. "Kurasa tidak, ada apa?"

Seokjin menjilat bibirnya, mempertimbangkan sekali lagi.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Kita datang ke dr. Min untuk konsultasi, bagaimana?"

Namjoon menoleh cepat. "Eh?" lalu Seokjin bisa melihat jika senyuman Namjoon kembali tersungging selebar jalan raya di wajahnya. Lelaki itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam, meyakinkan dirinya jika memang sebaiknya begini. Mengingat bagaimana semangatnya seluruh orang dalam bagian hidupnya menyambut rencana program kehamilan Seokjin membuat dadanya hangat.

Maka Seokjin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tubuhnya siap menjaga janin. Harus siap.

.

.

.

Hari Senin setelah makan siang Namjoon menjemput Seokjin di kantornya, bersama-sama datang ke klinik dr. Min sesuai jam janji mereka.

Ini pertama kalinya Seokjin datang dengan suaminya. Sepanjang jalan Ia menggenggam tangan Namjoon, memaksa suaminya menyetir dengan satu tangan, atau memainkan jari-jari panjang Namjoon.

"Kau gugup?"

Seokjin melebarkan matanya dan menaikkan alis, mencoba mengatur ekspresi di wajahnya. Pasti sangat ketara jika Ia sedang gugup kali ini. Ia memaksa senyuman. "Ini pertama kalinya bagi kita,"

Tangan Namjoon yang berada di genggaman Seokjin meremas tangan Seokjin, menyalurkan kehangatan dan keyakinan pada suaminya. "Ya, aku juga gugup akan beberapa hal, Jinseok." Lirih Namjoon meyakinkan suaminya.

Tapi Seokjin tahu jika kegugupan Namjoon tak seperti yang dikatakannya. Suaminya adalah orang paling tenang di dunia–sepertinya. Ia jarang goyah akan suatu hal, jarang merasa terintimidasi karena tekanan. Dan Seokjin yakin, masalah seperti ini pasti adalah masalah enteng bagi suaminya.

"Tuan Kim Namjoon?" perawat memanggil namanya. Keduanya menoleh dengan cepat, Namjoon refleks berdiri. "Anda bisa masuk sekarang,"

Senyuman perawat itu sungguh cantik dan menyenangkan, namun tak bisa mengalihkan pikiran Seokjin dari kegugupan. Lalu dengan genggaman tangan Namjoon, Seokjin mengikuti langkah suaminya masuk ke ruangan dr. Yoongi.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Seokjin datang ke ruangan ini, berkali-kali dan hafal sudah dirinya tentang anatomi ruangan ini. Namun sungguh perasaannya kali berbeda jauh dari biasanya. Kali ini mereka serius memiliki tujuan, berbeda dari biasanya yang mana Seokjin hanya datang untuk memastikan jika dirinya sehat dan baik saja.

"Kau pasti Tuan Kim Namjoon," dokter mereka berdiri menyambut pasangan ini, menjabat tangan Namjoon diikuti senyuman. "Wow, Seokjin, suamimu sungguh tampan." Sempat-sempatnya dokter berkulit pucat ini menggoda, _duh_!

"Maafkan aku tak pernah menemani Seokjin datang, Ia menyembunyikannya dariku meski aku sebenarnya sudah tahu."

Seokjin merasa malu dibicarakan.

"Tidak masalah, selama ini Ia hanya datang untuk kontrol dan memastikan masa ovulasinya berjalan dengan baik. Kau kesusahan saat Ia ovulasi?"

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya diikuti senyuman kecil, "aku tak terlalu yakin, tapi Seokjin sering mengeluh jika tubuhnya meriang dan perutnya kram. Apa itu ovulasinya?"

Dokter mereka mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. "Ya, dan kurasa memang rahim suamimu sangat sehat. Ovulasi menyebabkan perubahan hormonal yang cukup mempengaruhi fisiologis seseorang, salah satu akibatnya adalah meriang dan perubahan suhu tubuh mendadak, sedangkan kram di perutnya menandakan jika rahimnya sedang bekerja melakukan ovulasi. Itu normal."

Namjoon menyempatkan menoleh menatap suaminya sebelum bertanya. "Apakah artinya Ia siap mengandung?"

Genggaman tangan Seokjin di dalam tangan Namjoon menguat, dan jelas Namjoon menangkap gerakan kecil itu. Ia tersenyum pada Seokjin sambil ibu jarinya yang bergerak di kulit punggung tangan Seokjin yang digenggamnya.

"Tentu saja. Ovulasi Seokjin selama ini sangat baik, selalu dalam periodenya, kurasa hanya sesekali meleset dari tanggalnya tapi itu karena faktor eksternal yang tak terlalu berarti."

Namjoon tersenyum, begitu juga Seokjin.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, jika kalian sudah siap memiliki anak. Kalian tak perlu mengikuti program kehamilan khusus pasangan lelaki, semuanya akan berjalan normal untuk kalian karena rahim Seokjin yang sehat."

Sekali lagi Namjoon tersenyum, sangat lebar.

"Perlu kuberi tahu, masa yang paling baik melakukan hubungan seks agar kalian bisa secepatnya memiliki anak adalah setelah masa ovulasi. Lebih tepatnya tiga hari setelah ovulasi. Seokjin sudah tahu jadwal ovulasinya."

Namjoon kali ini menoleh menatap wajah suaminya.

"Mungkin kalian sudah menunggu selama dua tahun ini dan belum juga berhasil karena jadwal hubungan seks kalian yang tidak sesuai dengan masa ovulasi dan pembuahan, tapi kurasa memberi tahu kalian tentang ini akan bermanfaat."

.

.

.

Perasaan gugup Seokjin masih meyelimuti lelaki ini bahkan setelah mereka makan siang yang terlambat–pukul tiga mereka baru makan karena saat jam makan siang sebelum datang ke klinik dr. Min, Seokjin tak doyan makan.

"Kau masih gugup?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Kali ini mereka dalam perjalanan ke kantor Seokjin, Namjoon mengantar suaminya kembali ke kantor.

Tangan kanan Namjoon yang bebas menarik tangan Seokjin, sekali lagi menggenggam tangan suaminya dengan lembut. Ia menarik tangan itu ke depan wajahnya, mengecup punggung tangan Seokjin dengan lembut dan membiarkan tangan itu menggantung di depan hidung dan mulutnya, menghirup wangi _handcream coconut_ yang manis dari tangan Seokjin.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak memaksa dalam hal ini, sayang."

Seokjin tahu.

"Kita tak harus melakukannya dalam waktu dekat, kapanpun kau siap, aku akan siap menunggu. Kapanpun,"

Seokjin juga tahu, bahwa Namjoon tetaplah Namjoon yang berpikiran dewasa dan tenang, yang mengataskan Seokjin dan keluarganya dibanding yang lain. Seokjin paham.

Namun dalam dirinya sendiri yang kebingungan. Satu sisi Ia benar-benar menginginkan rahimnya membawa janin milik mereka, namun satu sisi dirinya kebingungan dan ketakutan akan kemungkinan buruk kehamilan pada pria. Sungguh, Ia hanya takut jika dirinya merasa takut dan trauma jika gagal menjaga janin Namjoon.

.

.

.

Tapi persetan!

Sepulangnya dari kantor masing-masing, setelah makan malam dan keduanya sedang menonton film di ruang santai ketika Hayoung sudah pamit tidur, Seokjin berbisik pada Namjoon.

"Tanggal 22."

"Eh?"

Seokjin tersenyum nakal saat Namjoon menoleh menatap wajahnya kebingungan. "Dua puluh dua, jadwalku ovulasi."

Maka senyuman superlebar tersungging di wajah Namjoon, hingga Seokjin khawatir jika wajah tampan suaminya akan sobek karena lebarnya senyuman pria ini.

Selanjutnya pasangan ini kembali menjadi pasangan remaja, melupakan bagaimana dewasa keduanya siang tadi. "Itu masih sepuluh hari lagi, Jinseok." Namjoon berujar lirih, kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya menyamping menatap Seokjin dengan gerakan cepat. "Tidak bisakah kita melakukannya sejak sekarang?"

Seokjin menggeleng.

"Bagaimana jika masa ovulasimu jatuh lebih cepat? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah ovulasi bulan ini tapi kau tidak tahu? Tidak ada yang tahu, Jinseok!"

Seokjin menggeleng lebih kuat. Ia tak salah menghitung, bahkan dokter kandungannya membenarkan perhitungannya!

"Jinseok, sungguh kau tidak boleh sok tahu. Kita tidak tahu apakah sebenarnya kau ini sedang ovulasi atau tidak. Sudah, _yuk_ , sekarang saja!" Namjoon merayu dengan senyuman lebar dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Seokjin sambil menarik-narik.

 _Duh_ , tuhan, kalau tahu begini reaksi mesum suaminya, Seokjin memilih untuk diam saja hingga tanggal itu.

 **-TBC-**

 **Tenang sahabatku, aku sebisa mungkin tidak menyisipkan NC di FF ini karena aku sudah lelah nulis begituan wkwkwk kuberi rating M hanya karena bahasanya yang sering menjurus dan mengarahkan pikiran kalian seperti pikiran Papa Namjoon (read: ngeres)**

 **VOTE DONG, KUBERI CERITA SELAMA SEOKJIN HAMIL ATAU TIDAK?! AKU MASIH RAGU..**

 **Kalau mau lanjut juga, mau ceritain apanya dari keluarga ini wkwkwkk soalnya aku sendiri udah puas sama kinerja Papi Namjin wjwkwjwj**

 **RnR?**

 **ILY!**


	8. Child For You - 3

**Child For You**

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, and others

Length : Parts

Rate : M!

 **MPREG!**

Karena Seokjin ingin menyempurnakan dirinya dengan memberikan anak kepada suaminya!

 **Child For You**

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

Ini sudah tanggal 27.

Kalian perlu tahu seberapa gilanya Namjoon akhir-akhir ini?!

Sedikit-sedikit Ia mendusel ke Seokjin. Atau tiba-tiba saja menciumi leher Seokjin. Hehe, atau bagaimana lelaki itu tiba-tiba tersenyum aneh saat mereka sedang berdua saja lalu bergumam, "bikin anak lagi yuk."

Ia seperti mesin. Tunggu, salah cara menulisnya. Yang benar; **Ia seperti mesin!**

Ya tuhan, Seokjin berkali-kali bilang pada Namjoon jika dirinya lelah, atau sibuk. Namun lelaki itu seolah tak peduli. Bahkan sekalipun Seokjin sudah menjelaskan pada suaminya bahwa yang menentukan kehamilannya bukanlah seberapa seringnya mereka seks tapi setepat apa waktunya.

Tapi Namjoon tidak percaya, dan masih saja memaksa Seokjin untuk berhubungan seks lebih sering. Pria itu... seolah ambisius pada beberapa hal, termasuk program kehamilan ini, Ia juga bersikap berlebihan pada Seokjin. _Duh_.

Ia bahkan memerintahkan Seokjin untuk bekerja setengah hari, memaksa Bibi Lee untuk memasakkan makanan yang lebih sehat, juga melarang Hayoung duduk di pangkuan Seokjin lagi jika mereka sedang berkendara malam hari.

"Joon, demi tuhan aku akan berteriak jika kau terus melarang."

Namjoon cemberut. Menurut saja saat melihat Seokjin membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya lalu menyuruh Hayoung duduk di pangkuannya seperti yang gadis itu inginkan.

"Hayoung sudah besar, nak." Gumam Namjoon lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

Hayoung mencibir Papanya, lalu memeluk Seokjin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Seokjin. Semua tahu jika Hayoung sudah tumbuh besar, tingginya hampir seperut Seokjin. Tubuhnya juga tak seenteng dulu saat mereka pertama kali melakukannya, saat itu Hayoung berusia sepuluh dan sekarang hampir tiga belas.

Tapi keduanya menyukai kebiasaan ini. Karena ini keduanya bisa lebih dekat, merasa ada untuk satu sama lain, merasa seperti teman sekaligus anak-bapak.

Seokjin membelai lembut rambut anak gadisnya yang kini sudah tumbuh panjang sepunggung. "Hayoung- _ah_ , tapi benar kata Joon. Kau sudah besar,"

Hayoung menggeram di atas dada Seokjin, membuat lelaki itu melirik Namjoon–dan pria itu melirik Seokjin juga.

Namjoon membantu. "Jika Seokjin mengandung adikmu, kau tidak bisa seperti ini lagi."

Tubuh Hayoung bergerak duduk tegap dengan cepat. Ia menampilkan ekspresi terkejut dan sedih bersamaan. "Benarkah?"

Seokjin mengangguk ragu, merasa tidak enak pada anak gadisnya.

"Ya, Hayoung. Perut Seokjin akan membesar dan kita bertiga harus menjaganya bersama-sama. Perut Seokjin akan menjaga anak kami, adikmu, dan kita bertiga yang bersama-sama bertugas membantu Seokjin menjaga perutnya. Caranya, tidak bisa menubruk perut Seokjin, tidak mengajaknya lompat-lompat, intinya kita harus lembut pada perut Seokjin."

Alis Hayoung naik menatap Seokjin, "benarkah?"

Seokjin tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Papa juga akan lebih sering tak enak badan jika sedang hamil. Aku bisa marah-marah, atau menangis tiba-tiba. Aku bisa sangat cuek pada Hayoung, tapi bisa sangat sayang dan perhatian pada Hayoung."

"Kenapa rumit sekali?"

Namjoon tertawa. "Tapi Hayoung senang 'kan jika punya adik?"

Anak gadis mereka mengangguk.

"Memang tidak ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan tanpa kesulitan, Hayoung- _ah_. Kita bertiga sama-sama menginginkan anggota baru, Hayoung ingin adik dan kami ingin memiliki anak. Maka ayo kita bersama-sama menjaga Seokjin agar Ia sehat dan baik."

Dan hati Seokjin merasa hangat secara keseluruhan saat Hayoung merangkulkan tangannya ke lehernya, menarik Seokjin dan mencium bibir Seokjin. "Aku akan menjagamu, Pa." Lalu anak gadisnya memeluk Seokjin sangat erat dan bergumam, "apakah sekarang sudah ada adiknya?"

Lalu kedua orang tua ini tertawa gemas.

Dan sesampainya di rumah, ketika Namjoon sudah mengangkat tubuh Hayoung yang tertidur di pelukan Seokjin, ketika mereka berdua sudah siap tidur, Seokjin dengan yakin duduk dan membicarakan uneg-unegnya pada suaminya.

"Joon, apa yang kukatakan semua pada Hayoung itu benar."

Namjoon yang sedang membaca buku menoleh dengan senyum lembut dan tangannya menutup bukunya. "Ya?"

"Jika aku mengandung, akan terjadi perubahan hormon besar-besaran dalam tubuhku. Yang biasanya setiap bulan aku mengalami _mood-swing_ , kali ini akan lebih sering dan mungkin akan berlangsung sembilan bulan penuh. Jika aku setiap bulan merasakan meriang tiba-tiba, maka akan lebih sering terjadi selama sembilan bulan. Termasuk gejala mual dan perubahan nafsu makan yang ekstrem, kadang sangat besar dan kadang tidak nafsu sama sekali."

Namjoon mengangguk, menampilkan senyuman menenangkan karena tahu jika ini adalah hal yang membuat Seokjin gugup bukan main sejak mereka datang bersama ke dokter kandungan.

"Tubuhku akan berubah jelek, Joon." Kali ini Seokjin cemberut, ingin menangis. "Tubuhku akan membengkak, juga kulitku yang mungkin akan kusam dan sangat kering. Rambutku bisa saja rontok, atau–"

"Jinseok," Namjoon tak tahan dan memotong ucapan panjang lebar Seokjin. Ini bukan lagi kegelisahan Seokjin, namun melainkan ketakutan-ketakutan suaminya yang harus dilawan. Dan Namjoon paham hal ini. "Kau tahu aku tak akan peduli seperti apa perubahan dalam dirimu saat kau mengandung anak kita. Aku tak akan peduli bagaimana jika nafsu makanmu menjadi lima kali sehari dengan porsi super, aku siap menyediakan makanan keinginanmu untukmu, kapanpun kau membutuhkannya."

Seokjin ingin menangis.

"Jika kau peduli urusan perubahan tubuhmu selama mengandung, ambil kartu kreditku dan beli produk kecantikan paling mahal dan paling membuatmu yakin bahwa produk itu bisa mencegah perubahan di tubuhmu. Itu sama sekali bukan masalah untukku."

Bibir Seokjin sepenuhnya melengkung ke bawah, air mata menggenang di pelupuk.

"Jikapun kau berpikir aku akan kehilangan minat dan perasaanku padamu yang berubah saat mengandung, kau tahu itu salah besar. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena fisikmu saja, kau memiliki seluruhnya yang kubutuhkan."

Air mata Seokjin sudah jatuh. Tak perlu ditahan, Seokjin tak peduli.

"Karena aku akan selalu mengingat, jika yang ada di dalam perutmu adalah tanggung jawabku, tanggung jawab kita bersama. Aku yang menyebabkanmu harus susah payah mengandung dan membawa anak kita, aku yang menyebabkanmu mengalami seluruh perubahan dan anomali itu, maka aku akan terus mengingat dan bertanggung jawab atas seluruhnya. Kau sudah tahu akan hal ini."

Suara Seokjin bergetar, bibirnya semakin melengkung ke bawah, mirip anak kecil betul. "Ya, Joon, aku tahu."

Lalu suaminya tertawa gemas dan duduk lalu menarik Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya. Menepuk-nepuk punggung lelaki itu dan menenangkannya.

.

.

.

Dan tangisan malam hari itu terus berlanjut seminggu sekali hingga sebulan lebih. Sekalipun Seokjin sudah hafal jawaban Namjoon, tapi masih saja Ia mengeluh dan menangis.

Pulang dari kantor, Namjoon membawakan dua anaknya–Seokjin dan Hayoung–seember es krim. Sungguh seperti seumuran, keduanya melompat senang dan bersorak.

Ketika Hayoung berlari ke dapur mengambil sendok, Namjoon merogoh sakunya.

"Ada tambahan untukmu, Jinseok."

Mata Seokjin berbinar seperti tokoh kartun. "Apa?" suaranya memekik tak tertahan saking senangnya.

Namjoon tersenyum sambil menyerahkan kotak. _Test-pack_. Ketika Seokjin menatap matanya tak percaya, Namjoon mengangkat bahunya santai, "Cek saja, kita sudah berusaha hampir dua bulan, Jinseok."

Maka ketika mereka bersiap-siap sebelum tidur, Seokjin menurut dan menggunakan _test-pack_ pemberian Namjoon.

.

.

.

"Garis dua artinya apa, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Apakah ini akurat?"

Namjoon menggumam sambil membaca kotak bawaan _test-pack_ yang Ia beli. Membaca dengan seksama lalu menggumam, "katanya ini yang paling akurat, Jinseok."

"Benarkah?"

"Dua garis katamu?"

"Ya. Apa artinya?"

"Sungguh?!"

"Apa artinya?"

Namjoon memeluk Seokjin, sangat erat, lalu menepuk punggung Seokjin dengan suka cita. Detik berikutnya Ia mengingat perut Seokjin–

"Ya tuhan! Maafkan aku, _duh_ ," ucapnya sambil berbicara pada perut Seokjin.

Seokjin tak sabar. "Apa artinya, Joon?!"

Namjoon menatap mata Seokjin dengan kebahagiaan memehuni matanya. Senyumannya selebar ujung ke ujung sungai Han, sangat lebar. Tangannya yang berada di kedua bahu Seokjin mengguncang tubuh suaminya dengan antusias.

"Kita akan jadi orang tua!"

Alis Seokjin menyatu. "Bukankah sudah? Ada Hayoung."

Senyuman Namjoon hilang tiba-tiba. "Benar juga." Lalu senyuman selebar sungai Han itu kembali muncul, "Kau hamil!"

Mata Seokjin melebar, ikut tersenyum tanpa peduli selebar apa senyumannya.

 **-END-**

 **AKU GATAHAN LIAT MOMENT NAMJIN, menyebabkan aku baik ke kalian dan ku publish semuanya aja udah!**

 **Sudah ya, wkwkwk sudah lengkap kan? mesumnya papa namjoon, clingy nya papa seokjin, romantisnya mereka berdua juga udah, kelar tugasku untuk seri Child For You, ha!**

 **BTW beruntunglah bagi kalian yang minta cerita kehamilan Papa Seokjin, karena sudah on progress, sepertinya akan publish weekend ini :) baik ya aku ya wkwkwkwkwk aku sebel sama ffn, gabisa balesin review an kalian yang gemes dan bikin aku senyum :( jadi aku yang spoiler ini gatahan untuk publish ini heuuu**

BTW ENAKNYA ANAKNYA MEREKA KL COWOK NAMANYA SIAPA, CEWEK NAMANYA SIAPA YA HMM udah kehabisan stock nama w :( **please kalo yang ini jawab ya, please please please, kalo ga dijawab kuberi nama KIM UBUR-UBUR aja gmn?**

 **RnR?**

 **ILY!**


	9. Jinseok's Pregnancy Diary

**Jinseok's Pregnancy Diary**

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, and others

Length : 10k+ words

Rate : M!

 **MPREG!**

 **A FULL-LONG-STORY!**

 **Plotless! so sorry, but i really hope you all like it :)**

 _A timeline of Kim Family's first ever pregnancy..._

 **Jinseok's Pregnancy Diary**

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

Keduanya dilanda kebahagiaan.

Lebih besar dibanding ketika mereka baru saja menikah, lebih besar dari hal apapun yang telah mereka lewati berdua.

Namjoon, lelaki berumur tua itu, tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Ia berusaha mengajak Seokjin berbicara tentang keajaiban dan bagaimana Ia merasakan kebahagiaannya, sedikit tak peduli bahwa Seokjin membutuhkan tidur.

"Apakah kau merasa baik? Kau tidak mual? Kau mau kuambilkan makanan? Kau kedinginan? Atau terlalu panas?"

Demi otak mesumnya, ini sudah pukul 2 pagi! Dan hampir lima belas menit sekali Namjoon mendusel tubuh Seokjin dan mengajaknya berbicara. Seperti sekarang, tiba-tiba saja Ia mengajukan pertanyaan beruntun pada suaminya, sedangkan Seokjin sudah berusaha tidur sejak awal.

Jelas Seokjin tidak membutuhkan makanan atau merasa terlalu dingin dan panas!

Baru 2 jam yang lalu mereka mengetahui kehamilan Seokjin melalui _test pack_. Semua tanda-tanda kehamilan yang ditanyakan Namjoon tidaklah datang dalam sekali waktu seperti yang dipikirkan lelaki itu. Bahkan perut Seokjin saja masih rata!

"Jinseok, kudengar jika seseorang hamil, dia akan merasakan kram dan pegal di perut dan kakinya. Apa kau baik saja? Mau kupijat?"

Sudah cukup!

Seokjin, dengan senyuman kesal, memaksa membuka matanya. "Tuan Kim, sebaiknya kau tidur atau anakmu di perutku merasa menyesal memiliki Papa sepertimu."

Wajah Namjoon berubah cemberut dengan cepat, namun kemudian tangannya bergerak di perut Seokjin untuk membelai perut suaminya yang masih rata itu. "Kenapa kau jahat sekali, _sih_?"

Sebenarnya berapa umur lelaki ini? Kenapa malah dirinya yang bersikap manja pada Seokjin begini?

Tangan Seokjin membelai pipi suaminya dengan lembut. "Joon, ini sudah sangat larut. Kita besok masih harus bekerja. Sebaiknya kita tidur, tanpa memikirkan hal-hal aneh tentang kehamilan, ya?"

Suaminya kembali cemberut, kali ini ditambah suara rengekan lirih ketika wajahnya disembunyikan di leher Seokjin dan tangannya yang menarik tubuh Seokjin agar mendekat. "Aku 'kan hanya semangat sekali mengetahui kehamilanmu,"

Seokjin kelewat gemas. Ia kemudian tidur menyamping, memeluk tubuh besar suaminya dan menarik kepala lelaki itu agar tetap mendusal di lehernya. Diam-diam Ia suka jika Namjoon bersikap _clingy_ seperti ini. "Aku juga semangat dan senang bukan main mengetahuinya, sayang, tapi jika kau lupa, inti dari kehamilan adalah mempertahankan rasa antusias kita selama sembilan bulan hingga anak kita lahir."

Namjoon mengangguk di leher suaminya.

"Jadi kita berdua sama-sama tidak boleh menghabiskan antusiasme kita di awal saja, karena aku berani bersumpah jika semakin besar perutku nanti, semuanya semakin menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan."

Namjoon tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka tim yang solid, bagaimana keduanya bisa berbagi dan bertukar peran dengan mudah, siapa yang manja siapa yang dewasa.

Tangan Namjoon bergerak membelai suaminya karena gemas–

–Secepat kilat tangan Seokjin memukul punggung Namjoon dengan keras, membuat suaminya mengaduh dengan keras dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau meraba-raba dadaku, Joon?!"

"Kupikir payudaramu akan membesar jika hamil."

.

.

.

 **First two months**

Karena keduanya baru mengetahui kehamilan Seokjin di bulan kedua–kurang lebih, maka keduanya secepat mungkin membuat janji dengan dokter kandungan Seokjin; dr. Min.

Sebelum jam istirahat makan siang, Namjoon sudah ribut menelpon suaminya berkali-kali, tanpa peduli jika Seokjin mengatakan bahwa Ia sedang sibuk dan harus meyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum jam makan siang.

Begitu berada di kantor Seokjin, tangannya merentang lebar lalu berlari memeluk suaminya yang masih berkutat di depan komputer di mejanya. Seokjin terlihat risih, namun tidak bisa menolak tubuh besar Namjoon yang menubruknya lalu mendusel dan menciumi wajah kirinya.

"Kenapa kau sangat bekerja keras, Jinseok?"

Seokjin hanya membalas dengan gumaman kecil, tanpa sibuk menoleh menatap suaminya. "Sebentar, akan selesai sebentar lagi, Joon."

Rengekan Namjoon terdengar, "kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah bekerja, sayang. Kau harus banyak istirahat."

Seokjin tetap acuh.

Tiba-tiba kepala Namjoon menjauh dari wajah Seokjin, masih dengan tangan memeluk tubuh suaminya posesif. "Aku baru sadar,"

"Apa?" Gumam Seokjin dengan nada datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari layar komputer.

Namjoon menggantung kalimatnya, menunggu suaminya menoleh menatap dirinya. Untungnya Seokjin paham maksud suaminya. Dan ketika Ia menoleh menatap wajah Namjoon, lelaki berumur itu sedang tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil hingga matanya hilang, "kau terlihat seksi saat pakai kacamata, Jinseok."

...

Seokjin ingin menggigit pipi Namjoon saat ini juga!

Tapi kemudian Ia tersenyum ketika tangan Namjoon menelusup ke dalam jasnya, membuat gerakan melingkar di atas perutnya. Namjoon menatap perut Seokjin dengan wajah menggemaskan. "Hai, sayang, kau baik di sana?"

"Ya, Pa." Seokjin membuat suara mirip anak kecil dari mulutnya, "aku akan baik saja jika Papa tidak berlebihan."

Namjoon cemberut. Menatap mata Seokjin buru-buru dengan wajah menunjukkan kekecewaan. "Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku, _sih_?"

Suaminya terkikik gemas, menarik tangan Namjoon dari perutnya–karena Ia takut Namjoon bersikap ingin tahu seperti semalam dan meraba dadanya. Tangannya kemudian berada di kedua sisi wajah Namjoon, terlalu gemas pada suaminya yang sudah berumur ini. Ia menarik wajah Namjoon, mengecupi bibirnya tiga kali, lalu tersenyum. "Kau mau menungguku sebentar lagi? Aku tak mau punya PR sebelum pergi meninggalkan kantor.

Dan Seokjin tahu jika ciuman darinya akan membuat Namjoon menurut. Lelaki itu, tanpa banyak bicara, mengangguk patuh lalu duduk di kursi kulit tak jauh dari meja Seokjin.

.

.

.

Giliran Seokjin yang bersemangat. Ia menggenggam tangan suaminya, kadang meremasnya, setelah mereka turun dari mobilnya. Tempat mereka mengecek kandungan kali ini tidak di klinik pribadi dokter Min, namun di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Dan Seokjin baru tahu jika dokter yang disarankan Mama mertuanya ini memang yang terbaik di Seoul–benar-benar terbaik, bahkan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja saja merupakan rumah sakit internasional.

Namjoon mencuri kecupan kecil di pipinya ketika keduanya menunggu. "Kau gugup?"

Yang lebih muda menoleh dengan anggukan yakin dan berkali-kali di kepalanya. Matanya melebar menggambarkan semangatnya dirinya. "Aku dengar kita bisa melakukan USG di minggu keenam, Joon."

Namjoon tersenyum menyenangkan. "Kita akan melihatnya?"

Sekali lagi Seokjin mengangguk cepat, kali ini dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Kita bisa melihatnya. Apakah kira-kira Ia akan semangat melihat kita? Atau Ia akan malu-malu?"

Betapa menggemaskannya Seokjin jika sedang gugup seperti ini.

"Tuan Kim, anda bisa masuk sekarang."

Genggaman tangan Seokjin mengerat. Jauh lebih tenang dari suaminya, Namjoon membalas meremas tangan Seokjin dengan pelan, menggerakkan ibu jarinya di punggung tangan Seokjin memberi keyakinan.

Mereka disambut dengan senyuman oleh dokter Min, seolah paham apa yang dilakukan pasangan ini kali ini. "Kalian berhasil?"

Namjoon tersenyum sombong. _Duh_ , bahkan lelaki itu secara tak sadar sedang menaikkan dagunya dan membusungkan dadanya.

"Ya, semalam kami memeriksa menggunakan _test pack_ dan itu mengatakan jika aku sedang hamil."

Seokjin melirik suaminya di kanannya, masih dengan tangan saling menggenggam. Namjoon masih tersenyum lebar seolah memenangkan lotre.

"Kalian akan melakukan USG?"

"Apakah kami bisa melakukannya?"

Lalu kemudian dokter Min berdiri dan mempersilahkan Seokjin berbaring. "Bagaimana suamimu? Ia bersemangat?" tanya dokter Min ketika tangannya sibuk menyiapkan peralatan dibantu seorang perawat wanita dengan wajah cantik.

Seokjin menyempatkan diri melirik Namjoon. "Ya, semalaman penuh Ia mengajakku bicara, dok. Tolong katakan padanya jika hal seperti itu bisa menggangguku," goda Seokjin sambil melepas jas kerjanya lalu memberikannya pada Namjoon. Ia sedikit menyesal karena memakai pakaian formal–dan ribet–untuk USG.

Namjoon cemberut.

Seokjin lanjut melepas rompi dan sabuknya, memberikan semuanya pada Namjoon tak peduli jika suaminya kesusahan.

"Jinseok, kau mau telanjang di sini?"

Tiga yang lain langsung menoleh terkejut pada orang yang masuk ke daftar 40 orang terkaya di Korea ini, sama-sama tidak menyangka pikiran aneh Namjoon.

Beruntung dokter mereka tertawa kecil untuk memecah suasana, "tidak, aku akan melihat perutnya untuk USG. Suamimu tidak perlu telanjang."

Tapi pandangan mata Seokjin masih tajam menatap suaminya. "Kumohon, Joon" geramnya lirih, "jangan bawa pikiran mesummu kemanapun kau pergi!"

Dokternya tertawa kecil sekali lagi, kemudian menepuk tempat tidur di hadapannya, memberi perintah pada Seokjin untuk merebahkan diri.

Perut Seokjin dibuka–Namjoon memekik 'wow!'–lalu seorang perawat memberikan gel bening di atas perut Seokjin.

Dokter Min terlihat profesional, berbeda jauh dengan Namjoon yang terlalu banyak bertanya pada hal yang tidak penting dan terlalu sering memekik saat sesuatu dilakukan pada perut Seokjin–ketika perawat memberikan gel, ketika dokter Min menempelkan alat di atas perut Seokjin, atau ketika dokter itu menyuruh Seokjin sedikit menaikkan pakaiannya.

 _Duh!_

Tak berapa lama kemudian, layar USG menunjukkan sesuatu. "Kalian bisa melihatnya?"

Namjoon dan Seokjin sama-sama menoleh dengan semangat. Wajah mereka bersemangat, mata mereka bergerak cepat mencari-cari bayi mereka di layar USG.

"Ini bayi kalian, masih sangat kecil tapi aku bisa memastikannya."

Namjoon dan Seokjin masih terdiam sambil menatap lurus ke layar.

Mengetahui pasangan ini membeku melihat layar USG, dokter Min terkekeh. "Kalian sangat bahagia? Aku bisa mencetak foto USG ini untuk kalian,"

Pasangan itu kemudian bertatapan, lalu menatap dokternya bersamaan. "Yang mana bayi kami, dok?"

Namjoon mengangguk cepat. "Ya, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang mana bayi kami?"

 _Duh!_

Si perawat tidak bisa menahan tawanya, tapi dokter mereka tersenyum dengan tenang. Tangannya bergerak ke layar, dengan satu tangan lain masih menahan alat di atas perut Seokjin. "Ini bayi kalian, masih sangat kecil."

"Ah," Namjoon mengangguk paham, "kupikir itu pusar Seokjin."

.

.

.

Mereka tidak kembali ke kantor, atas saran–perintah–Namjoon. Perbincangan–perdebatan–singkat mereka juga menggiring pada kesimpulan bahwa mulai sekarang Seokjin akan bekerja setengah hari dan Namjoon akan bekerja hanya sampai pukul 5 sore–tanpa lembur, tanpa kunjungan bisnis.

Dan sesampainya mereka di rumah, pasangan ini disambut meriah oleh pasangan gila lainnya; Jungkook dan Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung berada di dalam rumah, Jungkook mirip remaja yang pulang dari festival musim panas–liar dan cerewet–saat menyambut Seokjin. Ya, benar, mulut Namjoon susah menahan berita heboh jadi Ia mengabarkan kepada semua orang jika Seokjinnya hamil semalam–pukul 12 malam, tepat setelah Ia tahu hasil _test pack_.

Jungkook dengan mata lebarnya, bertanya berkali-kali pada Seokjin tentang kehamilannya; berapa umur kehamilannya, bagaimana perasaannya, hingga pertanyaan konyol yang sebenarnya sangat tak berpantas ditanyakan oleh makhluk bermoral; "Tokcer juga Namjoon _hyung_ , apa rahasianya?"

Seokjin ingin muntah!

"Itu rahasia perusahaan." Namjoon muncul. Ya, ingatkan Seokjin bagaimana tingkat ambisiusitas suaminya jika mengenai perdebatan dengan topik kurang bermutu seperti ini. "Kau bisa minta Taehyung jika kau siap."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, dengan mata sedikit menyipit, alisnya dinaikturunkan main-main, menarik bahu kekasihnya dengan posesif. "Mau buat sekarang? Rumah ini punya banyak kamar kosong."

 _Demi tuhan..._

Pukul tujuh Hayoung sampai di rumah setelah pulang sekolah. Mereka yang masih berempat di ruang keluarga menyambut anak gadis itu dengan senyuman.

Hayoung berlari dengan semangat, langsung bersimpuh di karpet di hadapan Seokjin, lalu memajukan wajahnya hingga ke depan perut Seokjin yang masih rata. "Hai, _little pea!_ Bagaimana harimu?"

Dada Seokjin terasa hangat. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil membelai rambut anak gadisnya. "Kau merindukan adikmu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat, melirik Seokjin dengan senyuman lalu kembali membelai perut Seokjin. "Apa Joon menyusahkanmu?"

Seokjin mengangguk semangat, "sangat, bisakah kau memarahinya?"

Hayoung terkikik, namun kemudian memukul paha Namjoon dengan yakin. "Sudah kubilang jangan buat Papa kerepotan!"

"Demi Tuhan aku tak melakukan hal aneh, Kim Hayoung."

Lalu ponsel Namjoon berdering, kelimanya menoleh dan menunggu siapa yang menelpon dan mengganggu kebersamaan mereka. "Ah, Mama menelpon."

Kedua orang tua Namjoon sedang _honey moon_ merayakan ulang tahun ke 30 pernikahan mereka di Swiss–karena iri dengan foto-foto yang dipamerkan Seokjin. Dan pasti anak laki-laki mereka yang memberi kabar bahagia ini.

"Halo, Ma."

* * *

 **Week 9-12: Bulan ketiga yang menyedihkan Kim Seokjin**

 _Morning sickness._

Dokter mereka sudah menjelaskan garis besar _timeline_ kehamilan Seokjin dan apa saja yang akan dialami Seokjin selama hamil. Salah satunya adalah _morning sickness_ , dan bagaimana gejala ini akan menghantam Seokjin mulai bulan kedua hingga akhir bulan ketiga.

Dan Seokjin mengalaminya.

Pagi ini Seokjin tiba-tiba terbangun dan langsung mendorong tubuh Namjoon yang tidur memeluknya, berjalan cepat dan muntah dengan suara mengerikan. Mengerikan karena perut Seokjin masih kosong namun Ia merasa mual bukan main dan membuatnya muntah. Namjoon dengan cepat ikut terbangun untuk memijat leher Seokjin.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Seokjin mual dan muntah di pagi hari. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram tangan kiri Namjoon sedangkan tangan kanannya mencengkeram pinggiran toilet. Ketika mualnya sudah berkurang, Seokjin menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan punggungnya mundur–tanpa sengaja menabrak dada Namjoon.

Namjoon tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya, matanya apalagi. "Kau baik?"

Sayangnya Seokjin jauh dari kata baik. Lelaki itu menoleh menatap wajah suaminya di kirinya dengan mata merah berair dan wajah juga memerah, bibirnya basah, dan terlihat jika Ia tersiksa.

Tapi Ia mengangguk, "ya, aku baik."

Namjoon tak tega. Ia membantu tubuh lemah Seokjin berdiri dan menuntunnya duduk di tempat tidur, menekan interkom dari kamarnya untuk meminta air hangat dari dapur. Setelah mengatakan 'cepat' dua kali dalam satu kalimat perintah, Namjoon buru-buru duduk di samping Seokjin untuk membelai pelan kepala suaminya.

"Kau benar-benar baik? Berbaringlah, akan kutelpon dokter Min."

Tubuh Namjoon beranjak dengan cepat, terlihat serampangan dan kebingungan. Dengan cepat tangan Seokjin menahan lelaki itu dan tersenyum, dengan lemah. "Ini wajar, tenang saja."

Bagaimana Namjoon bisa tenang melihat suaminya terlihat tersiksa seperti sekarang?!

Tapi lelaki itu mengalah, memilih duduk di samping tubuh Seokjin yang sedang berbaring dan memijat kaki suaminya. "Kau bisa bilang jika tidak baik,"

"Aku benar-benar baik, hanya perlu istirahat sebentar dan semua kembali baik."

Kamar mereka diketuk, lalu terbuka setelah Namjoon berkata 'masuklah' dengan sedikit keras. Bibi Lee masuk, membawa segelas air putih hangat sesuai perintah Namjoon, juga sepiring kecil buah kering.

"Kau perlu tenaga ekstra setiap paginya, Seokjin, aku akan membawakanmu kesemek kering yang manis untukmu."

Seokjin menerima segelas air putih hangat itu dengan senyuman, meneguknya setengah lalu menyuruh Namjoon menghabiskan. Setelah satu kesemek kering dimakannya, tubuhnya membaik dengan cepat.

Namjoon menggenggam tangannya lembut, meremasnya dengan pelan pula. "Kau bisa tidak pergi bekerja, sayang."

"Aku baik, tuan Kim, tenang saja."

Namjoon merengut. Namun senyuman manis suaminya benar-benar tulus, membuatnya mengalah dan berharap jika gejala ini tak akan selama seperti yang dijelaskan dokter Min–hingga akhir bulan ketiga.

Tapi Namjoon salah.

Setiap pagi–SETIAP PAGI–suaminya akan mendorong serampangan tubuhnya yang tidur memeluk Seokjin, lalu lelaki itu akan berjalan cepat, kadang berlari, dan memuntahkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi. Masih dengan suara yang mengerikan, masih dengan wajah yang menyedihkan setiap selesainya gelombang mualnya.

Namjoon masih tidak tega.

Mereka berpelukan di lantai kamar mandi setiap Seokjin selesai mual dan selama Ia mengatur nafasnya. Namjoon akan menepuk-nepuk punggung Seokjin dengan lembut selama suaminya menenangkan diri, dan Seokjin akan dengan senang hati menghirup aroma tubuh Namjoon yang membantunya tenang dengan cepat.

Itu terjadi penuh selama satu bulan di bulan ketiga kehamilannya. Bukannya mereda, gelombang rasa mualnya malah semakin parah semakin bertambahnya waktu.

Bahkan ketika Hayoung tidur bersama mereka, Seokjin masih tidak bisa menahan rasa mualnya dengan mendorong tubuh anaknya, sedikit lebih pelan dibanding ketika Ia mendorong tubuh Namjoon, namun tetap mengejutkan Hayoung yang baru pertama kali mengetahuinya.

"Apakah Papa seperti ini terus?" Wajah Hayoung muncul pagi ini, di ambang pintu kamar mandi mereka ketika Namjoon memeluk Seokjin di lantai kamar mandi.

Seokjin tersenyum lemah di pelukan Namjoon, mendorong lelaki itu agar melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menyuruh Hayoung ikut duduk dengannya. Anak gadis mereka terlihat kasihan juga khawatir pada Seokjin, langsung duduk di pangkuan Namjoon agar bisa menatap wajah Seokjin yang kali ini muntah hingga menangis dengan deras.

"Kata dokter ini akan selesai di bulan ketiga." Gumam Seokjin lirih sambil membelai kepala anaknya.

Hayoung mendongak, menatap wajah Namjoon dengan khawatir. "Lalu sekarang sudah bulan keberapa, Pa?"

"Ini awal minggu keduabelas, Hayoung- _ah_ , kuharap akan semakin berkurang sekitar minggu ini." Seokjin menjelaskan masih dengan senyuman.

Namjoon mengangguk. Lalu anak gadis mereka menjulurkan tangan dan menempelkan tangannya di kedua pipi Seokjin, kemudian mencium bibir Seokjin. "Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Pa."

Kedua orang tua tersenyum, merasa bersyukur memiliki anak sepintar Hayoung. "Ya, aku akan baik setelah meminum air hangat dan kesemek kering dari Bibi Lee,"

Bahkan mereka semakin bersyukur ketika makan malam, Hayoung bertekad membantu Namjoon mengurus Seokjin. Ia akan tidur bersama orang tuanya selama seminggu dan membantu kebutuhan Seokjin.

Di pagi hari, ketika Seokjin selesai dengan gelombang rasa mualnya, Hayoung cemberut saat melihat Seokjin meminum air putih hangat dari Bibi Lee. "Ini mengesalkan."

"Eh?"

Wajah Hayoung cemberut, "Biasanya kita akan bergurau atau bercerita setiap bangun tidur di tempat tidur, tapi kali ini aku harus melihat Papa kesakitan tiap pagi."

Ya, benar. Namjoon dan Seokjin biasa tak langsung bangun setiap pagi. Mereka biasa bergurau atau membicarakan beberapa hal di tempat tidur setelah bangun, pun ketika Hayoung tidur bersama mereka. Itu kebiasaan keluarga ini.

Dan ucapan Hayoung pagi itu mengakhiri rencana Hayoung untuk tidur di kamar orang tuanya karena tak tega pada Seokjin.

* * *

 **Weeks 13-16:** _ **Clingy Kim Seokjin is the best!**_

Seokjin menikmati malam Sabtunya dengan menonton film di ruang keluarga bersama Hayoung sedangkan Namjoon memilih berolahraga–setelah Seokjin menggodanya jika perutnya akan menggendut mirip perut Seokjin jika Namjoon tak segera olahraga. Lelaki itu terlihat berkeringat–dan seksi–setelah berolahraga, dan sengaja lewat di hadapan Seokjin.

"Seokjin, ada paket untukmu." Namjoon berjalan setelah mandi, menyusul Seokjin dan Hayoung di ruang keluarga. "Apa ini?"

Wajah Seokjin terlihat berubah bersemangat, melompat dan menegakkan duduknya lalu memekik senang ketika tangannya menerima paket. "Buku kehamilan."

"Eh?"

Hayoung membantu Seokjin membuka kardus paketnya dengan wajah ingin tahu. Baru pertama kalinya Ia mendengar buku kehamilan.

"Ini buku tentang kehamilan, memberi informasi tentang apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang bisa kita lakukan selama kehamilan."

Keduanya membeo, "oooh,"

Seokjin membeli beberapa buku, hampir sepuluh, buku tentang kehamilan. Semuanya rata-rata memiliki _cover_ bergambar ibu hamil yang sedang tersenyum, bayi di dalam perut Ibu yang tersenyum sedangkan matanya terpejam, atau hanya sampul berwarna netral dengan ilustrasi bayi di dalamnya.

Kemudian beberapa hari setelahnya, Seokjin menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku. Dimanapun Ia bisa, kapanpun Ia sanggup, Ia selalu membawa satu buku untuk diselesaikan kemanapun Ia pergi, lalu berganti dengan buku lain setelah selesai dengan satu buku. Namjoon selalu mendukung hobi suaminya ini, tapi dengan membiarkan Seokjin membaca buku kehamilan seperti sekarang, membuat Seokjin sering mengabaikannya.

"Jinseok," suara Namjoon terdengar memanggil dengan manja, melingkarkan tangannya di perut Seokjin lalu membelai perut suaminya dengan manja juga.

Seokjin hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, terus fokus pada buku di hadapannya.

Kesal, Namjoon cubit saja dada Seokjin yang mulai tumbuh karena hamil ini.

"JOON!"

"Makanya jangan abaikan aku, Jinseok." Rengek Namjoon–dengan manja.

 _Demi tuhan,_ apakah Namjoon kesurupan setan anak TK?!

.

.

.

Perutnya masih rata, hanya sedikit gembil tapi Seokjin rasa itu hanyalah lemak di perutnya. Tubuhnya juga tak berubah gendut karena Bibi Lee sangat kooperatif, tidak menuruti nafsu makan Seokjin dengan memberi karbohidrat berlebihan, namun menggantinya dengan sayuran dan buah yang banyak dan sehat.

"Terimakasih, Bibi Lee."

Namjoon tak tahan melihat nafsu makan suaminya yang demikian. Setiap tiga puluh menit sekali Ia akan mengusap perutnya dan menggumam bahwa Ia ingin sesuatu untuk dimakan. Terus seperti itu sejak bulan keempat ini.

"Oh, itu tidak masalah." Dokter kandungan mereka mengangguk menyetujui. "Kehamilan akan menggiring seseorang untuk makan terus, namun hal yang baik dengan tidak banyak memasukkan karbo ke dalam makanan kita, sayur dan buah adalah pilihan yang baik." Ia memastikan Seokjin duduk dengan baik setelah pemeriksaan USG rutin mereka.

Namjoon masih tak menyerah. "Tapi Seokjin makan setiap tiga puluh menit sekali, dok."

Dokter mereka tertawa, "Itu adalah proses yang menyenangkan, kan?" tanyanya pada Seokjin, yang dijawab dengan anggukan cepat oleh Seokjin. "Sekali lagi, nafsu makan yang besar bukanlah sebuah masalah, dan memakan buah dan sayur adalah hal yang tepat."

"Kalau es krim?"

"Asal tidak berlebihan, tidak masalah."

Seokjin puas mendengarnya.

Mereka hampir pulang namun terhenti ketika dokternya mengatakan, "Kurasa kau harus mulai olahraga,"

"Eh?"

"Ya, tubuhmu akan menyesuaikan di beberapa tempat karena kau sedang mengandung, beberapa otot dan tulang rawan akan meregang, menyebabkan rasa nyeri di bawah perut dan punggung bawahmu."

Tapi Seokjin tak kunjung berolahraga hingga akhir bulan keempatnya. Setiap pagi Namjoon selalu membangunkan Seokjin–dengan menyolek dada Seokjin yang mulai tumbuh main-main, _duh_ –agar suaminya berolahraga. Mual-mual yang dialami Seokjin sudah hilang, ngomong-ngomong.

"Setidaknya hanya berjalan pagi saja, Jinseok."

Seokjin menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya, menggeram kesal di balik selimut, "aku masih butuh tidur!" Lebih mirip singa marah daripada seorang suami yang sedang hamil dan menggemaskan.

"Dokter mengatakan agar kau berolahraga,"

"Aku malas,"

"Tubuhmu akan nyeri jika tidak,"

Dan benar saja, malam hari setelah mereka makan dan menunggu Hayoung selesai belajar, Seokjin mengeluh jika punggung bawahnya, diatas pantat dan pinggul, terasa nyeri bukan main.

Ia merengek mirip anak kecil. Cemberut menatap Namjoon dengan bibir ke bawah.

"Ada apa, Jinseok?!" Suara Namjoon tak terkontrol. Matanya bergerak cepat.

Seokjin makin cemberut. Ia merangsek dan mendekat ke tubuh suaminya yang duduk di samping kanannya, menarik tangan Namjoon untuk memegang bagian tubuhnya yang sakit. "Sakit,"

Seokjin merengek saat mengatakannya, Namjoon hampir tak tahan.

Beruntung suaminya jauh lebih dewasa kali ini. Ia menarik tubuh Seokjin, hanya untuk mendekat, namun Seokjin–tanpa bisa ditebak–malah naik ke atas pangkuannya. Yang lebih muda itu melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Namjoon dengan posesif, menaruh dagunya di bahu Namjoon sambil mengeluarkan suara rengekan.

Namjoon tentu saja terkejut, lelaki itu benar-benar harus menahan pikiran mesumnya dan memaksa berpikir lurus!

Lelaki itu membelai pelan punggung Seokjin sepanjang tulang belakang lelaki itu. Ketika tangannya berada di tempat yang ditunjuk Seokjin, Ia memijatnya dengan pelan. Mengurut daging di atas tulang punggung bawah Seokjin, turun terus hingga hampir ke bokong, dan menahan tangannya agar tak meremas bokong suaminya–yang semakin padat berisi, _duh_.

"Pinggulmu sakit?"

Seokjin merengek kecil, dan Namjoon merasakan jika lelaki itu mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

Yang lebih tua terkekeh geli, merasa sedikit senang jika suaminya bersikap _clingy_ dan manja seperti sekarang. "Sudah kubilang, olahraga dengan berjalan kaki di pagi hari adalah hal yang baik,"

"Kan aku masih mengantuk,"

"Jika tidak tubuhmu akan nyeri seperti sekarang,"

"Kan aku mengantuk, Joon," Seokjin masih berbicara dengan nada merengek, yang _duh_ membuat Namjoon ingin segera menelanjangi suaminya–demi tuhan, ampuni Namjoon.

* * *

 **Week 17-20: Tendangan pertama!**

Bulan kelima kehamilan Seokjin diawali dengan tendangan lemah di perut kanannya!

Ini masih pagi-pagi sekali, pasangan ini sudah bangun dari tidur mereka namun sama-sama malas keluar dari balik selimut. Mereka tidur miring berhadapan, dengan Seokjin yang memainkan jari-jari Namjoon dan Namjoon yang masih memejamkan mata sekalipun telah bangun–merasa senang hanya dengan merasakan aktivitas Seokjin di jari-jarinya.

"Joon, bulan ini kita akan USG,"

Suaminya hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, masih dengan mata terpejam. "Ya, seperti biasanya 'kan"

"Dan kita bisa melihat jenis kelaminnya."

Mata Namjoon terbuka lebar, merasa semangat bukan main saat mendengar penjelasan suaminya. Tangannya yang sedang dimainkan oleh Seokjin bergerak menggenggam tangan Seokjin dengan cepat dan tanpa sadar meremasnya "Benarkah?"

Seokjin tersenyum melihat bagaimana lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, "ya, kita bisa memastikan kebenarannya pada dokter Min minggu depan,"

Suaminya menggeleng, "bagaimana jika hari ini saja? Aku sudah tidak sabar,"

Yang lebih muda tertawa gemas, tapi menggeleng memberi jawaban.

"Ah, sudahlah," Namjoon menggeleng tak peduli, tersenyum lebar saat memajukan tubuhnya mendekat ke suaminya yang kini perutnya mulai membesar, lalu memeluknya. "Aku senang sekali mendengarnya,"

Mereka sama-sama tertawa bahagia pagi ini, setelah melewati gelombang mual hampir dua bulan penuh dan drama setiap pagi hari di bulan ketiga dan empat, drama kemanjaan Seokjin selama akhir bulan keempat, kali ini berita membahagiakan yang dikabarkan Seokjin padanya.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar dalam pelukan suaminya, hingga tiba-tiba tubuhnya mundur dan Ia mengeluarkan suara tercekat.

"Ada apa?" Sergah Namjoon cepat.

Mata Seokjin melotot, tubuhnya menegang dan kaku.

"Jinseok? Ada apa?"

Kali ini mata Seokjin mengerjap beberapa kali, diikuti senyuman di bibirnya yang tumbuh perlahan.

"Demi tuhan, Jinseok, katakan ada apa?"

"Joon?"

"Ya, Kim Seokjin?"

Seokjinnya masih tersenyum, kali ini semakin lebar, namun dengan tubuh yang masih tegang. Dengan perlahan tangannya mengelus perutnya yang mulai memperlihatkan kehamilan, sudah maju lebih besar. "Kurasa Ia menendangku."

"Apanya?" Namjoon kebingungan saat Seokjin tiba-tiba melihat tubuh bawah mereka, dengan senyuman.

"Dia. Menendangku. Dari sana."

"Dia siapa?"

Seokjin mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Namjoon dengan suka cita. "Bayi kita, Ia baru saja menendang perutku!"

"APA?!"

Anggukan semangat diikuti senyuman lebar adalah jawaban bagi pertanyaan keras dan melengking Namjoon. Lelaki yang lebih tua terlihat langsung bangun dengan meloncat, duduk di samping perut Seokjin lalu menempelkan telinganya di perut suaminya.

Matanya mengerjap menunggu apa kejutan yang akan diberikan anaknya dari dalam perut Seokjin. "Hai, _little pea_ , Papa di sini. Halo."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Tangan Seokjin bergerak membelai kepala Namjoon yang terlihat besar di atas perutnya yang mirip bukit. "Dia diam saja?"

Alis Namjoon menyatu singkat lalu mengangguk, "Ya, kenapa kau diam saja, _sweet pea_?"

Senyuman Seokjin tak tertahan mendengar nama baru untuk anak mereka yang diberikan Namjoon. "Kurasa Ia masih malu-malu, ini pertama kalinya."

Namjoon cemberut. "Kau malu? Aku 'kan Papamu, untuk apa kau malu?"

Kekehan Seokjin kali ini benar-benar tak tertahan saat Namjoon cemberut dan menyatukan alis, tidak lagi menempelkan telinganya di perut Seokjin namun menatap lurus perut Seokjin–ngomong-ngomong, Namjoon mengangkat kaus Seokjin dengan cepat sebelum menatap perutnya!

"Kau benar-benar malu padaku?" tanyanya mengetuk-ngetuk bukit di perut Seokjin dengan jarinya pelan. "Aku 'kan Papamu. Kenapa harus malu?"

Seokjin masih tersenyum.

"Jika tidak ada aku, kau tak akan ada di perut Seokjin sekarang."

Itu berhasil!

Tapi bukan tendangan dari bayi mereka yang didapat Namjoon melainkan pukulan cukup keras di kepalanya dari tangan Seokjin.

.

.

.

Kulit Seokjin berubah kering dan pecah-pecah di beberapa bagian sejak awal minggu 16 kemarin, hingga sekarang masih berlanjut. Selain nyeri di otot bawah perut dan punggung bawahnya, peregangan kulit di tubuhnya menyebabkan lelaki itu harus membawa _lotion_ kemana-mana.

"Kulitmu gatal lagi?"

Seokjin mengangguk, peregangan kulit yang melar dan kering menyebabkan rasa gatal.

"Kuusapkan?"

Lelaki itu cemberut sambil mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia memberikan botol _lotion_ nya pada suaminya lalu menurunkan celananya agar perut bawahnya terlihat–sekalipun _baby bump_ di perutnya belumlah sebesar gunung Fuji, Ia sudah tak leluasa melihat perut bagian bawahnya.

Beruntungnya Seokjin, Namjoon benar-benar kooperatif dan menjaga janjinya untuk terus menjaga Seokjin dan kehamilannya, tidak hanya antusias di bulan-bulan awal saja. Lelaki itu dengan telaten mengoleskan _lotion_ setiap kali Seokjin meminta, bahkan seringkali Ia yang menawarkan diri.

"Kau tak kesusahan dengan celana yang kau punya? Perutmu sudah mulai membesar."

Seokjin menikmati rasa dingin ketika _lotion_ itu mengenai kulitnya dan bagaimana Namjoon memijatnya dengan lembut. "Ya, Jungkook memberiku _maternity pants_ bulan kemarin saat Ia berkunjung, tapi tidak banyak."

"Apa _pants_?"

" _Maternity pants_."

"Kau membutuhkannya? Berapa banyak?"

Seokjin menimbang, "Kurasa cukup banyak, karena aku harus memakainya sampai bulan kesembilan?"

"Kau mau aku membelikannya untukmu?"

Tawa Seokjin pecah, "Kau? Membeli _maternity pants_?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

Lelaki itu masih tertawa, membayangkan suaminya yang ceroboh bukan main ini membeli barang demikian, di toko khusus ibu dan bayi. "Membayangkannya saja aku tak sanggup. Sudah, biar aku menyuruh Jungkook membelinya."

Esoknya, Namjoon pulang dari kantor membawa tas belanja dengan merk toko yang dikenal baik oleh Seokjin.

"Kau–Jangan bohong!"

"Apanya?"

Seokjin sedikit melompat, melupakan _baby bump_ dan anak di perutnya. "Kau membelinya?"

Namjoonnya mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau tidak. Kau menyewa _shop assistant_?"

Suaminya menggeleng cepat.

"Kau menyuruh sekretarismu?"

"Mana mungkin!"

Seokjin tersenyum lebar lalu menarik tas belanja dari tangan Namjoon duduk di tempat tidur di kamar mereka lalu membongkar belajaan Namjoon.

Sekali lagi, lelaki itu selalu berhasil mengejutkannya, memanjakannya, dan membuatnya yakin bahwa Ia memilih orang yang paling tepat untuknya.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi dokter mereka mengingatkan apa saja yang mungkin akan dialami Seokjin dalam minggu ketujuhbelas hingga minggu keduapuluh masa kehamilannya.

"Perkembangan perutmu akan mulai terlihat, kau sudah mempersiapkan _maternity pants_ atau baju yang lebih longgar?"

Suaminya menjawab cepat–dan penuh kebanggaan. "Tentu saja aku membelinya!"

"Baguslah, karena paha dan bokongmu akan semakin berlemak, jika kau tak ingin aku menyebut kata gendut."

Seokjin memutar bola mata.

"Kurasa kau perlu datang ke pusat refleksi atau pijat khusus untuk yang sedang hamil."

"Karena?"

"Karena ototmu masih bekerja ekstra untuk meregang dan menyesuaikan berat tubuhmu yang bertambah cepat, juga otot perut dan pinggangmu yang bekerja lebih keras karena ada makhluk yang hidup di dalam perutmu. Efeknya rasa nyeri akan semakin sering datang dan kau rasakan,"

"Apakah itu buruk?"

Dokter mereka menggeleng dengan menyunggingkan senyuman, jelas sekali Ia mencoba menenangkan. "Kurasa memiliki pasangan yang kooperatif dan solid akan meringankan semuanya,"

Seokjin kali ini mengangguk membenarkan, merasa jika suaminya memang sangat kooperatif dan mereka adalah tim paling solid.

Dokter itu lalu berdiri, "Kau sudah siap mengetahui jenis kelamin anak kalian?"

Seokjin melebarkan mata dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya yang tak mampu ditahannya. Tangannya merasakan genggaman Namjoon yang menguat saat mendengar pertanyaan dokter mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berencana melahirkan normal atau sesar?"

.

.

.

Jungkook datang ketika Seokjin sedang merengek di pangkuan Namjoon. Lelaki itu sedang duduk memeluk Namjoon dalam pangkuan suaminya, meminta yang lebih tua untuk mengurut punggungnya dan meredakan nyeri di punggung bawahnya, di sekitar pinggang, ketika Jungkook dan Taehyung berteriak, "Kami datang!"

Pasangan Namjoon dan Seokjin tentu saja terkejut. Mereka menoleh dengan cepat, namun tidak segera beranjak dari posisi mereka.

"Hai, tunggu sebentar, ya. Punggung Seokjin sedang nyeri dan aku harus memijatnya." Ujar Namjoon cepat ketika merasakan dagu Seokjin kembali ditaruh di bahunya.

Pasangan gila–Taehyung dan Jungkook–itu tentu saja terkejut bukan main mendapati posisi Seokjin yang duduk di pangkuan Namjoon seperti itu, mereka hanya bisa terpaku dengan wajah melongo melihatnya. Namun ketika Seokjin diam saja tak menggubris kedatangan dua sahabatnya–kali ini meredakan rasa nyeri lebih penting dibanding rasa malunya di hadapan pasangan gila ini–Namjoon meneruskan aktivitasnya.

Sepuluh menit Namjoon masih memangku Seokjin yang mirip kukang–atau koala–dan memijat punggung lelaki itu dengan lembut, hingga Seokjin mengecup pipinya ringan tanda jika rasa nyerinya sudah hilang.

Kemudian dibantu tangan Namjoon yang menahan lengannya, Seokjin turun dari pangkuan Namjoon dan menyapa sahabatnya.

"Whoa! Adegan porno macam apa yang baru saja kulihat, _hyung_?"

Seokjin memukul Taehyung, mulutnya kadang mirip mulut Namjoon–sama-sama tak memiliki saringan! "Jangan begitu, Tae!"

"Eh? Tumben sekali kau tak menyumpahi mulut Taehyung? Biasanya kau lancar menyumpah jika berurusan dengan mulut Tae?"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya. "Mana mungkin aku berkata kotor jika aku sedang mengandung anakku? Bisa seperti kalian nanti anakku ketika tumbuh jika sejak dalam perut mendengar ucapan kotor,"

"Sialan!"

"Kook!" Alis Seokjin benar-benar bersatu, kesal. "Sungguh, kumohon jaga ucapanmu setidaknya empat bulan!"

Jungkook cemberut menatap Taehyung setelah dibentak oleh Seokjin, lalu kekasihnya yang sama gilanya ini ikut cemberut main-main lalu mengecup bibir Jungkook. Duh, sebenarnya siapa yang sedang memerankan adegan film porno, huh?

"Ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_ , kalian tak malu jika Hayoung melihatnya?"

"Melihat apa?"

Mata Jungkook melebar dan dagunya bergerak, mengisyaratkan tentang adegan pangku-pangkuan kedua orang tua Hayoung barusan.

Namjoonnya menggeleng dengan tawa kecil sebagai jawaban, "Tidak, Ia tahu semua yang Seokjin rasakan dan alami, dan Ia juga tahu apa saja yang harus dilakukan untuk menolong Seokjin?"

"Eh?"

"Ya, kami tak mungkin terus di dalam kamar untuk sekedar memijat atau melakukan hal demikian, Kook. Kami menjelaskan pada Hayoung sejak awal, semuanya, jadi Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika Namjoon sedang tidak di rumah."

"Kau masih bekerja, _hyung_?" Suara Taehyung meninggi, terlihat tidak setuju jika sepupunya bekerja sedangkan sahabatnya sedang mengandung.

Namjoon dan Seokjin mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Omong kosong,"

Seokjin yang menjawab, "Kuberi tahu, ya, pasangan tua gila. Kehamilan memang sesuatu yang besar, tapi kemandirian juga hal wajib yang harus kau miliki, benar 'kan, Kook?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Namjoonku memang bekerja, sehari penuh seperti biasanya, namun Ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke luar kota barang seharipun. Jadi menurutku itu hal yang cukup. Lebih lagi aku itu menikahi Kim Namjoon yang romantis dan bertanggung jawab ini, yang menelponku hampir dua jam sekali untuk mengecek kondisiku, jadi itu lebih dari cukup."

Jungkook pura-pura muntah ketika mendengar kepemilikan 'ku' di belakang nama Namjoon saat Seokjin mengucapkannya, sedangkan Taehyung bereaksi jijik berlebihan ketika kata 'romantis'.

.

.

.

Malam hari yang tenang, yang seharusnya mereka tertidur dengan nyaman dan berpelukan.

Ketika Seokjin berteriak, "Demi Tuhan ini sakit!"

Namjoon, orang yang terbilang mudah terbangun, langsung duduk dan melebarkan matanya seolah Ia tidak tidur sejak tadi. "Ada apa, Jinseok?"

Rengekan Seokjin terdengar keras dan tak tertahan, tangannya menyentuh paha kaki kanannya sedangkan kakinya diangkat sedikit. "Kram! Kram! Kakiku KRAM!"

Suaminya bergerak cepat, meraih kaki Seokjin yang menderita karena kram dan memijat telapak kakinya. Mereka lupa, jika selain nyeri yang masih menyerang Seokjin, kaki yang kadang membengkak dan kram adalah hal yang akan beberapa kali dialami Seokjin selama kehamilan ini.

"Joon! Kumohon ini sakiiit!"

Namjoon berusaha tenang dan terus memijat kaki Seokjin dengan pelan. "Tenang, Jinseok," suaranya benar-benar dalam dan terdengar lembut. "Jangan panik, kau baik-baik saja."

Setengah bagian Namjoon merasa kasihan dan mengasihi suaminya yang kesakitan merasakan kram yang tiba-tiba datang, namun setengah dirinya juga merasa iba pada dirinya sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah empat bulan lebih mereka mengetahui kehamilan Seokjin. Artinya empat bulan lebih keduanya fokus menjaga kehamilan di keluarga mereka. Artinya pula... sudah empat bulan lebih Namjoon dan Seokjin fokus pada kehamilan lelaki itu dan melupakan kebutuhan primer–paling utama–Namjoon.

Masalah hormon.

Ya; seks.

Namjoon butuh seks. Tidak bisa Ia selamanya menahan diri melihat bokong montok Seokjin berlalu lalang di hadapannya setiap hari tanpa rasa ingin menyerangnya. Apalagi melihat payudara Seokjin yang kini tumbuh besar... hmm, sungguh ternyata keteguhan hati Namjoon dan kesabarannya perlu diapresiasi–dirinya sendiri terkejut atas prestasi ini.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Namjoon membicarakan hal ini–

Tapi, NAMJOON–TETAP–BUTUH–SEKS!

"Joon! Jangan melamun! Kakiku sakiit! KRAM! KRAM! SAKIT!"

* * *

 **Week 21-24: Suara detak jantung...**

Jika mereka disuguhi tendangan pertama di bulan kelima, maka bulan keenam ini mereka akan mendengarkan detak jantung anaknya!

Tentu saja keduanya merasa semangat sejak dokter mereka mengatakan hal ini di pemeriksaan USG bulan kemarin. Ngomong-ngomong, lelaki tua yang mesum bernama Namjoon itu menolak mengetahui jenis kelamin bayinya dan membiarkan Seokjin saja yang mengetahuinya.

Sayangnya, mengesampingkan semangat mereka menanti suara detak jantung anak mereka, mereka masih harus menjalani hari-hari melelahkan. Malam ini Seokjin samasekali tak bisa tidur. Sepuluh menit sekali Ia akan mengubah posisi tidurnya dengan _baby bump_ di perutnya yang cukup mengganggunya. Ya, ini bulan keenam, perutnya sudah mulai membesar, dan ini pertama kalinya Ia kebingungan memposisikan tidurnya.

Namjoon bangun.

Sekali lagi Ia terbangun atas aktivitas baru suaminya karena kehamilan ini. "Kau baik?"

Seokjin menggeliat dalam selimutnya, merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang susah tidur, tidak seperti biasanya. "Tubuhku lelah dan ingin tidur, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur."

Tangan Namjoon memeluk perut suaminya, merasakan perbedaan signifikan di perut suaminya yang kini membesar dan lebih keras. Ia menarik tubuh Seokjin mendekat, menghirup aroma suaminya dalam-dalam lalu mengecup kepalanya. "Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Agar Seokjin merasa lebih lelah dan nanti akan mudah mengantuk, Namjoon mengusulkan hal itu. Beberapa kali Seokjin tidak bisa tidur sejak mereka menikah karena beberapa hal, dan aktivitas ini selalu berhasil membuat Seokjinnya mudah tidur kemudian.

Maka keduanya setuju dan bersiap memakai pakaian hangat–Namjoon memaksa Seokjin memakai jaketnya di atas _cardigan_ dan _sweater_ yang telah dipakai Seokjin saat ini.

Lalu yang mereka lakukan adalah berjalan menyurusi halaman rumahnya yang luas, menapaki jalan berbatu yang dirancang Seokjin sendiri setelah mereka menikah, berjala beriringan dengan tangan terpaut. Mereka selalu seperti ini, membicarakan banyak hal mulai dari yang sepele hingga rencana serius masa depan keluarga mereka.

Dan kali ini Seokjin menggoda Namjoon dengan jenis kelamin anaknya.

"Kau yakin tak mau mengetahui kelamin anakmu?"

Lelaki itu menoleh menatap Seokjin dengan gelengan, "aku yakin."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menebak-nebak."

Seokjin mencibir, "kupikir kau tak suka menebak-nebak." Seokjin menghela nafasnya memandang jauh ke depan, angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya membawa memorinya tiba-tiba membayangkan saat awal mereka bersama. "Kupikir tuan Kim Namjoon ini, tak suka menebak dan lebih memilih mengatur hasilnya."

Genggaman tangan Namjoon mengerat. "Kau pikir begitu?"

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "itu dulu, Joon." Ia menatap suaminya, mengentikan langkah dan diikuti Namjoon. "Kau sungguh tak mau mendengarnya?"

Namjoon masih menggeleng, tangannya membelai perut Seokjin lembut lalu naik ke pipi gembil lelaki itu. "Jika tentangmu, aku selalu suka menjadi bodoh dan menebak-nebak, Jinseok." Ucapnya manis. "Begitu pula tentang anak kita."

Lalu ucapan manisnya berujung pada pelukan lembut dan kecupan khidmat di pelipis Seokjin.

Lama mereka berpelukan ditengah angin malam yang dingin di halaman rumah mereka, Seokjin mendorong tubuh Namjoon dengan senyuman jahil di bibirnya. "Tunggu, Joon."

"Ya?"

"Ini hanya misal saja, misalkan." Seokjin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman jahilnya. "Mana yang kau inginkan? Anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

Seokjin menggeleng kecil, "jawab saja."

Namjoonnya tersenyum, menarik pinggul Seokjin dan merapatkan pelukan mereka. "Kalau kau ingin laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Aku ingin merasakan anak laki-laki, _sih_ , kita sudah punya Hayoung dan aku ingin adik laki-laki untuknya."

Namjoon mendecakkan lidahnya, "tepat sekali, aku juga berpikir demikian."

"Jika perempuan?"

Namjoon berujar cepat. "Anak kita perempuan?"

Suaminya berdecak lidah, "misal, Joon, misal."

Bahu Namjoon mengendik. "Sebenarnya aku tak masalah siapapun anak kita nanti, Jinseokku. Tapi jika kau ingin adik laki-laki untuk Hayoung dan kali ini bayi kita adalah perempuan, aku siap 1000 persen untuk membuat lagi, lagi, dan lagi hingga kita punya anak laki-laki, Jinseok."

 _Mati saja._

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu, rumah mereka ramai orang.

Papa Mama Namjoon datang, lengkap membawa hadiah untuk calon cucu mereka; _stroller_ , baju, hingga mainan untuk bayi.

"Kalian membeli semua ini?"

Mama Namjoon tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja, aku harus menyambut cucuku yang jagoan ini, 'kan?"

Alis Namjoon menyatu, menoleh ke suaminya yang sedang melotot terkejut dengan alis naik dan bibir terlipat ke dalam. "Jinseok?"

"Kenapa?" Papa Namjoon kebingungan. "Kami salah membeli? Bukan bayi laki-laki yang kita sambut?"

Seokjin masih tetap dengan ekspresinya, menatap Namjoon bersalah.

"Jagoan? Bayi laki-laki?"

Belum selesai Namjoon dan keingintahuannya, pasangan ramai tiba-tiba berteriak dari depan pintu. Mereka berjalan dengan ramai dan berteriak, meramaikan rumah ini.

"Halo, jagoan kecilku! Paman Taehyung dan Paman Jungkook dataaaang!"

Sekali lagi, Namjoon menagih jawaban pada suaminya–yang semakin tersudut dan merasa bersalah pada Namjoon. "Jinseok?"

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, _hyung_? Kau salah makan?"

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, menggenggam tangan Namjoon agar lelaki itu tak kecewa. "Joon,"

"Jagoan?" suara Namjoon melengking saat bertanya. "Dan mereka semua sudah tahu?"

Tentu saja Seokjin merasa bersalah atas Namjoon, ditambah saat mendengar suara melengking suaminya. "Mereka menelponku dan bertanya tentang hasil USG jenis kelamin anak kita,"

"Dan Kau memberi tahunya?"

Tanpa mengurangi rasa bersalahnya, Seokjin mengangguk. "Maafkan aku, Joon." Kali ini Seokjin siap jika Namjoon marah atau mendiamkannya karena telah memberi tahu siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Namjoon terdiam. Seokjin menunduk. Yang lainnya membeku tak paham drama apa yang mereka lihat kali ini.

Pekikan Namjoon memecah keheningan. "WHOA! GILA! Jagoan? Anakku jagoan? Kami memiliki anak laki-laki?" entah pada siapa Namjoon bertanya, tapi lelaki itu bertanya dengan setengah teriak. Dengan takut Seokjin melirik lelaki itu, memastikan jika Ia tak marah atau kecewa.

"Ini sungguhan? Aku akan memiliki anak laki-laki?!" lelaki itu kini berdiri, bertanya dengan suara keras dan senyuman yang tersungging. Ia tak marah. Ia bahagia–sangat bahagia. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kebahagiaan bukan main saat mengatakannya.

Dan senyuman di bibir Namjoon, lengkap dengan ekspresi bahagia lelaki itu, mendorong senyuman di bibir Seokjin. Seokjin lega jika Namjoon tak merasa kecewa karena mengetahui jenis kelamin anak mereka sebelum kelahiran anak mereka, namun sedih karena keinginan suaminya untuk merahasiakan jenis kelamin anak mereka gagal.

Detik selanjutnya, Namjoon berlutut di hadapan Seokjin dengan ekspresi senang luar biasa, menempatkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Seokjin lalu mengecupi wajah Seokjin berkali-kali. "Terimakasih, sayangku, terimakasih banyak."

Lalu Ia membungkuk, melakukan hal yang sama di perut Seokjin. "Hai, jagoanku. Ini Papa! Terimakasih telah menjadi laki-laki!"

Namjoon masih berbicara pada perut Seokjin, diliputi kebahagiaan luar biasa yang dirasakannya, hingga tiba-tiba Ia melotot menatap Seokjin.

Suaminya yang lebih muda juga terpaku menatap Namjoon. Keduanya terpaku.

Mamanya berbicara. "Ada apa?"

"Jinseok?" lirih Namjoon.

Senyuman tumbuh di bibir Seokjin perlahan, lalu lelaki itu mengangguk kecil berkali-kali dengan mata melebar semangat. Masih saling bertatapan, Namjoon berteriak, "Ya Tuhan! Anakku baru saja menendang!"

Teriakan Namjoon terdengar begitu puas, karena memang ini pertama kali baginya Ia merasakan tendangan bayinya setelah berkali-kali Seokjin bilang jika bayi mereka baru saja menendang.

"Ya tuhan! Jagoanku baru saja menendang!"

Namjoon sekali lagi menangkup _baby bump_ di perut Seokjin, mengecupinya berkali-kali kemudian. Senyumannya lebar, ekspresinya menegaskan jika Ia bahagia bukan main.

" _Mwoya, hyung_?" lirih Taehyung.

Seluruh orang di ruangan menoleh menatap Taehyung terkejut–termasuk Seokjin dan Namjoon yang langsung kehilangan senyuman lebar mereka.

"Kau tidak tahu jenis kelamin bayimu dan baru saja merasakan tendangannya?"

Lalu kali ini semua orang menatap Namjoon terkejut, kecuali Seokjin yang sekali lagi melebarkan matanya dan menaikkan alisnya merasa bersalah, dengan bibir terlipat ke dalam. Sekali lagi Seokjin merasa takut akan ekspresi Namjoon.

"Ada apa?" gumam Namjoon. "Kalian semua sudah pernah merasakan tendangannya?"

Semua mengangguk.

"Jinseok?"

Seokjin tersudut ditanyai begini oleh Namjoon.

Ya, semua orang telah mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi mereka, termasuk pernah merasakan tendangan bayi mereka saat berkunjung. Dan di ruangan ini hanya Namjoon yang tidak mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi mereka dan belum pernah sekalipun merasakan tendangan bayi mereka.

"SUNGGUH? MEREKA MENGETAHUI JENIS KELAMIN BAYI KITA LEBIH DULU DARIKU DAN MERASAKAN TENDANGAN BAYIKU LEBIH DULU DIBANDING PAPANYA SENDIRI?"

.

.

.

Di akhir bulan keenam kehamilan Seokjin, mereka datang ke dokter Min untuk memeriksakan kandungan mereka sekaligus untuk mendengar detak jantung bayi mereka. Untuk sekian lama mereka menebak-nebak dan menanti, untuk sekian lama Seokjin selalu bicara pada bayinya, untuk sekian lama Namjoon dan Hayoung bersemangat akan calon anggota baru di keluarga mereka, akhirnya hari ini mereka bisa mendengar detak jantung bayi mereka.

Hayoung yang tidak bisa datang bersama kedua orang tuanya memaksa Namjoon untuk merekam suara detak jantung adiknya.

Maka ketika dokter mereka menekan tombol suara di mesin USG, genggaman tangan Namjoon menguat di tangan Seokjin. Tangan Seokjin yang bebas menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena senang. Dan Namjoon merekam semuanya, sejak dokter mereka menjelaskan anatomi tubuh bayi mereka yang terekam mesin USG hingga suara detak jantung bayi mereka yang terdengar berdegup indah. Oh, Namjoon juga tak melewatkan untuk merekam ekspresi terkejut dan senang Seokjin karena lelaki itu sangat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

Dan malam harinya, mereka bertiga memutar ulang rekaman Namjoon bersama Hayoung di kamar Namjoon dan Seokjin. Anak gadis mereka yang paling antusias. Matanya terlihat bersinar saat melihat rekaman video Namjoon, lalu turun ke perut Seokjin.

Seokjin duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sedangkan Namjoon dan Hayoung berada di kanan kirinya. Suaminya terlihat masih merasa sangat senang dan berkali-kali mengecupi tangannya sedangkan anak gadis mereka membelai perut Seokjin lembut dan menempelkan telinganya di perut Seokjin.

"Hai adik kecil, kau baik di sana?"

Seokjin tersenyum. "Hayoung- _ah_ , bayi berumur 6 bulan mulai bisa mendengar dan menghafal suara yang didengarnya _lho_."

Mata anak gadis mereka melebar lalu senyumannya semakin lebar. Dengan semangat Ia kemudian bercerita, "hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu pergi ke dokter, sebagai gantinya Papa merekamnya untukku, apa kau baik?"

Kali ini Namjoon tersenyum lebar. "Ceritakan sekolahmu, Hayoung- _ah_."

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu dan mendengar detak jantungmu karena aku harus sekolah. _Duh_ , aku harus sekolah dan tak bisa membolos, adikku, tapi kau baik saja? Kuharap ceritaku tentang sekolah tak membuatmu takut untuk bersekolah ketika besar."

Kedua orang tuanya tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tak membacakan buku untuknya?"

Maka Hayoung lalu berlari ke luar kamar orang tuanya lalu kembali dengan buku di tangannya.

"Aku akan membacakan ini untuknya."

Alis Seokjin menyatu kebingungan, "buku apa itu, sayang?"

Anak gadisnya menunjukkan sampul buku yang dipegangnya dengan mata lebar, "aku akan membacakan buku sejarah Korea untuknya. Agar Ia paham sejarah Korea sejak kecil dan tak perlu pusing menghafal ketika Ia sekolah nanti,"

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga tidur bersama di kamar utama–kamar Namjoon dan Seokjin–setelah Hayoung merasa lelah membacakan buku cerita Paddington pada bayi mereka. Beruntung Hayoung masihlah bocah yang pandai, yang memahami bahwa membacakan buku sejarah Korea terlalu berat untuk bayi, dan menurut saat Seokjin menyarankannya membacakan serial Paddington kesukaannya untuk adiknya.

Orang tuanya belum tertidur dan Namjoon sedang memainkan jari Seokjin sedangkan Hayoung tidur di antara mereka. Ya, Seokjin tidur miring menghadap Hayoung dan Namjoon karena perutnya cukup besar untuk tidur telentang–punggungnya sering sakit jika tidur telentang.

"Jinseok, kau ingat kata dokter Min tadi?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang terakhir,"

Seokjin mencoba mengingat ucapan dokter Min yang dimaksud suaminya ini. Sebenarnya Ia tak ingat banyak karena otaknya dipenuhi suara detak jantung anak mereka yang baru saja didengarnya.

" _Kau baik-baik saja? Trimester kedua adalah masa paling nyaman dalam fase kehamilan karena kau mulai terbiasa dengan_ baby bump _di perutmu dan rasa nyeri yang tak terlalu parah seperti trimester awal_." Ulang Namjoon mengingatkan Seokjin akan ucapan dokter mereka.

Baiklah, Seokjin ingat–sekaligus paham arah pembicaraan Namjoon kali ini.

" _Trimester kedua adalah masa paling nyaman karena di trimester ini kau bebas melakukan hubungan pasangan_ –"

"Joon,"

"Kau berada di bulan keenam, sayang, dan ini adalah akhir trimester keduamu."

"Kumohon, Joon, ada Hayoung di sini."

Namjoonnya cemberut. "Hayoung sudah tidur, Jinseok. Kau, kau seharusnya juga memikirkan bagaimana tersiksanya aku yang menahan semuanya enam bulan penuh. _Duh_ , bisa mati aku jika dokter Min lebih terlambat mengatakannya."

Seokjin ingin lari saja.

"Kumohon, Jinseok, trimester ketiga akan lebih susah karena perutmu semakin besar dan kau akan semakin terbatas bergerak."

"Kumohon, Joon," Seokjin mendesis dengan mata terpejam, merasa gemas pada suaminya yang sudah tua ini. "Jangan paksakan pikiran mesummu pada tiap situasi, dan berhenti memanfaatkan keadaan."

.

.

.

Sebenarnya,

Seokjin sudah tahu akan hal ini.

Bahwa trimester kedua adalah masa paling nyaman baginya dan masa paling aman untuk melakukan hubungan pasangan–

Tapi Ia berpikir jika hal itu bukan fokus utama Namjoon. Dan dirinya juga masih sering mengalami nyeri dan kadang kram, membuatnya tak yakin jika melakukan seks adalah hal yang tepat untuknya sedangkan dirinya masih mengalami hal-hal demikian.

Tapi sejujurnya Seokjin juga ingin mencobanya.

Maka setelah hampir dua minggu Namjoon merengek–benar-benar merengek seperti anak kecil–padanya, Seokjin membuka pakaiannya dan pasrah di bawah tubuh berisi Namjoon.

"Joon, dengan semua harga diri yang kupunya di hadapanmu, kumohon pelan-pelan dan pikirkan bayi kita."

Namjoon tertawa kecil, terlihat kesusahan menahan rasa senangnya karena Ia tersenyum hingga matanya tertutup dan senyumannya sungguh lebar bukan main.

"Joon, aku takut." Tanpa sadar Seokjin merengek–manja–dan itu malah membuat suaminya semakin terangsang.

Namjoon tidak pernah halus dan lembut saat seks–hanya saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya–selebihnya tidak. Seokjin berada di posisi di mana Ia seharusnya bersyukur Namjoon tak suka membuat tangan atau lehernya biru. Masih bisa berjalan di pagi hari adalah keajaiban, Namjoon tak minta 'nambah' adalah rahmat Tuhan.

"Tenang saja, Jinseok, serahkan padaku."

 _Gundulmu!_

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya ketika Namjoon melebarkan pahanya, bukan karena sudah terangsang namun merasa khawatir–sebenarnya Ia juga ingin tahu, _sih_ , tapi sungguh Ia lebih ke khawatir jika Namjoon sudah kesetanan saat mulai menggenjot, _ups_.

"Jinseok, kumulai?"

Lelaki itu bertanya saat kejantanannya berada di gerbang lubang Seokjin, tidak langsung memasukkannya seperti biasanya. _Wow_! Ini persis seperti saat pertama kali mereka melakukan seks, Namjoon akan banyak bertanya dan meminta izin. Maka Seokjin menangguk mengiyakan dengan wajah memerah dan mata dipenuhi kabut nafsu, karena Ia sendiri sudah tak tahan dan miliknya sudah tegang bukan main karena terlalu lama dibiarkan.

Namjoon bahkan tidak menyentak saat mendorong miliknya di dalam lubang Seokjin, melakukannya dengan pelan dan lembut, lalu membiarkannya berdiam setelah masuk tiga perempatnya–ya, saking besarnya milik Tuan Kim Namjoon ini, barangnya tak pernah muat seutuhnya di lubang Seokjin.

Suara Namjoon terdengar menggeram teredam bahu Seokjin, dan yang lebih muda menggigil karena akhirnya merasakan hal luar biasa ini setelah enam bulan sama-sama menahan.

"Jinseok? Kumulai?"

Tangan Seokjin dengan gemetar, mengalung di bahu Namjoon yang bidang dan kekar, meraih dan menjadikannya sebagai pegangan, lalu mengangguk. Melihat ke bawah namun tertutup oleh _baby bump_ di perutnya–Namjoon benar-benar terlihat berhati-hati karena punggung lelaki itu melengkung agar tak terlalu menekan gundukan di perut Seokjin.

Kelembutan Namjoon benar-benar membuat yang lebih mudah terbuai, berkali-kali meracau dan menahan teriakannya yang takutnya tak tertahan dan terlalu kencang. Ia menggigil merasakan luapan rasa nikmat yang berlebihan, juga perasaan asing yang dirasakannya karena melakukan seks saat ada bayi di perutnya.

"Joon," Ia kehabisan nafas sekalipun Namjoon tak menciumnya–saking hebatnya seks kali ini, Seokjin benar-benar kebingungan mengatur nafas. "Kumo–hon,"

Namjoonnya mengecupi leher Seokjin dan tangannya meremas buah dada Seokjin yang sudah membesar dan siap memproduksi ASI. "Kau mau aku menghisap dadamu?"

Selama ini Namjoon hanya memainkan dada Seokjin yang datar saat mereka melakukan seks–dengan itu saja Seokjin sudah kelejotan bukan main. Dan ketika Namjoon bertanya tentang hal ini, Seokjin mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Tangan kiri Namjoon masih meremas dan memilin puting Seokjin, serta membuat gerakan memutar dan menekan dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar–wow, ini sungguh luar biasa. Lalu wajah Namjoon turun untuk memainkan dada kanan Seokjin, menjilatinya lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat pada dada Seokjin yang benar-benar besar ini.

"Joon–" suara Seokjin tercekat, lalu spermanya keluar deras setelahnya.

* * *

 **Week 25-28: Hai,** _ **sweety pea, little pea**_

 _Baby bump_ di perut Seokjin semakin besar, dan keluarga kecil ini memiliki hobi baru.

Seokjin duduk bersandar di tengah, lalu Hayoung dan Namjoon duduk di sisinya sambil berbicara pada perutnya yang membesar.

Hampir setiap hari mereka melakukannya, tapi tak sekalipun mereka bosan. Hayoung selalu menolak atau mengulur waktu untuk makan dan belajar, dan Namjoon yang pulang lebih awal. Semuanya dengan satu tujuan, agar bisa berbicara pada bayi mereka. Bahkan ketika Seokjin malas atau harus melakukan sesuatu, Namjoon ataupun Hayoung kadang memaksa.

Hayoung suka membacakan buku, masih serial Paddington favoritnya, dan Namjoon lebih sering bercerita tentang pekerjaannya atau cerita bagaimana dirinya dan Seokjin bisa bersama–itu favorit Seokjin.

Lalu bayi mereka akan menendang setiap Hayoung atau Namjoon bercerita, seolah menghafal suara orang terpentingnya.

"Sayangku, kau sudah tidur?" Seokjin mengelus perutnya lembut, mengajak bicara anaknya dengan suara lembut pula.

Ia berada di dalam kamarnya, menunggu Namjoon sedang mencuci muka di dalam kamar mandi sebelum tidur. Seokjin selalu diam dan membiarkan Namjoon atau Hayoung menginvasi perutnya, karena Ia memiliki lebih banyak waktu bersama bayinya dan bisa sering berinteraksi kapanpun yang Ia mau. _Toh_ Ia juga sudah tidak bekerja mulai bulan ini.

"Apakah kau sudah bisa membedakan gelap dan terang? Jika dari buku yang kubaca, kau sudah. Jika sudah, suasana ini namanya gelap. Gelap artinya tidur, sedangkan terang artinya bangun."

"Kau sedang apa?"

Seokjin tersenyum pada suaminya. "Mengajarinya membedakan gelap dan terang, agar Ia bisa memiliki jadwal tidur yang teratur seperti kita. Malam dan gelap artinya tidur, siang dan terang artinya bangun."

Namjoon menyusulnya naik di tempat tidur, duduk bersandar sepertinya lalu mengecup pipi Seokjin. "Bisakah seperti itu?"

Suaminya mengangguk, "aku membaca ini bekerja pada banyak bayi, dan berguna agar kita tidak perlu bangun semalaman karena bayi kita menangis dan bangun di malam hari."

"Sungguh?"

Seokjinnya mengangguk sekali lagi, "aku tak tahu benar apakah ini bekerja sepenuhnya, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba. Kau mau mencoba?"

Lalu Namjoon mencoba, Ia mendekatkan wajahnya di depan perut Seokjin, membelai pelan perut suaminya dengan sayang. "Sayang, biarkan Seokjin yang mengajarimu. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, kau boleh bangun dan tidur kapanpun, karena aku akan menjagamu jika Seokjin kita kelelahan. Kau bisa pegang janjiku."

* * *

 **Week 29-32:** _ **It's okay, Jinseok**_

Bulan kedelapan, Seokjin sudah membulatkan tekad untuk melahirkan normal saja. Sedangkan Namjoon selalu mendukung keputusannya, dokter mereka menyetujui pilihan Seokjin karena tubuh Seokjin yang siap dan bayinya yang juga sudah dalam posisi.

Tapi saat mereka berdua saja di dalam kamar, ketika Seokjin tak kunjung tidur hingga pukul satu, Namjoon membelai sayang dahinya.

"Kau tak bisa tidur?"

Seokjin terkejut karena suara suaminya, "Aku membangunkanmu?"

Lelaki itu malah tersenyum, memajukan tubuhnya agar bisa mengecup wajah suaminya–Seokjin membeli dan memasang bantal besar berbentuk U yang berguna untuk seseorang yang sedang mengandung karena bantal itu juga bisa menjadi bantal untuk perut besar Seokjin di sekitar tubuhnya, menyebabkan jarak dengan tubuh Namjoon.

"Kau masih tidak nyaman dengan perutmu selama tidur?"

Seokjin mengangguk dengan bibir cemberut. Perutnya tak lagi kecil. Perutnya sudah besar dan Ia sering kesulitan menemukan posisi tidur yang nyaman sekalipun bantak _letter U_ ini terhitung sangat berguna baginya.

"Kau juga memikirkan tentang persalinanmu?"

Lengkungan di bibir Seokjin semakin melengkung ke bawah. Tubuhnya yang miring ke kanan menghadap Namjoon ini menarik tangan Namjoon dan memainkan jari besar lelaki itu. "Aku yakin, _kok_."

"Aku juga yakin kau bisa melakukannya,"

Lelaki itu menjawab dengan helaan nafas berat.

"Dan aku juga yakin kau kuat melakukannya, kau bisa melewatinya, dan kalian berdua berakhir sehat setelahnya."

Seokjin menjilat bibirnya.

"Aku akan sangat bangga dan bahagia jika kau melahirkan normal, Jinseokku." Lirih Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin. "Tapi aku juga sangat bangga dan bahagia ketika kau melahirkan secara sesar melalui operasi. Keduanya tak masalah bagiku, aku sama-sama merasa senang dan bahagia, asal kau dan bayi kita sehat semua."

Senyuman kecil terukir di bibir Seokjin.

"Maka sesuai kata Mamaku, kau hanya perlu meyakinkan dirimu sendiri karena aku akan mendukungmu sepenuhnya. Aku sama sekali tak masalah dengan metode, asal kalian sehat dan selamat."

Dan kalimat itu yang sering Namjoon bisikkan pada Seokjin kapanpun Ia sempat. Karena keputusan Seokjin dan keinginannya untuk melahirkan dengan normal sangat bulat dan besar, maka tugas Namjoon adalah meyakinkannya. Meyakinkan Seokjin jika Ia akan sehat dan mampu melakukan persalinan normal, meyakinkan Seokjin jika Ia akan baik-baik saja termasuk bayinya, meyakinkan Seokjin jika apapun metodenya, Namjoon sama-sama bersyukur atas karunia Tuhan ini.

"Joon?"

Suaminya sedang membaca buku di sampingnya, menunggu Seokjin tidur terlebih dahulu. Lelaki itu menjawab panggilan Seokjin dengan senyuman hangat, lalu tangannya membelai dahi Seokjin. "Ya?"

"Menurutmu bisakah aku melahirkan normal?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya cepat.

Itu bukan sebuah jawaban refleks atau otomatis. Namjoon memang yakin dan bulat jika mengenai keyakinannya akan kemampuan Seokjin melahirkan dengan normal. Ia lebih dari yakin.

Seokjin ikut tersenyum merasakan keyakinan Namjoon. Kemudian secepat kilat senyumannya hilang dan wajahnya berubah tegang.

"Jinseok?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum senang, menarik tangan Namjoon dengan cepat lalu menempelkannya di perutnya. "Dia menendangku, sangat keras."

Mata Namjoon melebar dan lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Hai, _little pea,_ kau di sana?"

Perut Seokjin ditendang sekali lagi, tepat di telapak tangan Namjoon.

Keduanya memekik senang, tak kuasa menahan kebahagiaannya. Sekalipun bukan pertama kalinya Namjoon merasakan tendangan pria kecil di perut Seokjin, namun ini pertama kalinya bayi mereka menendang sekuat ini.

"Ya tuhan, Joon!"

Suaminya tersenyum lebar, mengecup bibir Seokjin lalu keduanya tersenyum lebar bersamaan. Ini lebih dari cukup. Keduanya–atau ketiganya–sedang bersama, bersiap tidur dengan suasana nyaman, lalu yang ketiga menendang juga ingin diperhatikan.

Lengkap, bahagia, super.

* * *

 **Week 33-36: Mendekati** _ **due date**_

"Jin, kau di mana?"

Itu suara Jungkook. Yang pagi-pagi sekali sudah memekakkan telinga ketika keluarga Namjoon masih sarapan. Bahkan Hayoung yang tadinya memakan serealnya setengah sadar langsung sadar sepenuhnya.

"Wah, kalian sarapan? Aku ikut, ya!" itu kekasih Jungkook, yang sama-sama gila dan ramai. Mereka sama saja.

"Oh, Jin, ini kubawakan pesananmu." Jungkook menyerahkan tas kertas bermerk toko ibu dan anak, membuat Namjoon mengerutkan dahi bertanya.

"Kau kenapa menyuruh Jungkook untuk membeli sesuatu, Jinseok? Kenapa tidak aku saja?"

Seokjin melirik Namjoon lalu bergidik, "tidak mungkin aku menyuruhmu membeli yang ini."

Namjoon terlihat tak suka. "Aku membelikan _maternity pants_ untukmu dan kau suka semuanya. Kenapa yang ini tidak? Memangnya apa 'ini' yang kau maksud?"

Seokjinnya tersenyum datar, "lebih baik kau diam saja dan menurut."

"Memangnya apa yang kau belikan, Kook?"

Jungkook hanya melirik Taehyungnya, berjalan ke dapur untuk menyapa Bibi Lee dan meminta dibuatkan sarapan sama seperti Namjoon–Seokjin sarapan _smoothie_ , _duh_. "Jawabanku sama seperti Seokjin, Tae, sebaiknya kau tak perlu tahu."

"Apasih yang kalian rahasiakan ini?" gerutu Taehyung lalu bergerak maju.

Sayangnya. Sayangnya. Sayangnya, Seokjin lupa jika Taehyung ini nekad dan gila, dan Jungkook yang sedikit tak peduli pada kegilaan kekasihnya. Sepupu Namjoon itu bergerak cepat meraih tas kertas yang dibawakan Jungkook untuk Seokjin lalu menarik yang ada di dalamnya–DAN MENGANGKATNYA DI UDARA.

Itu BH. Untuk Ibu hamil dan menyusui. Yang tentu saja besar dan berbentuk sedikit aneh karena ada bagian yang bisa dibuka agar bisa mudah menyusuinya nanti.

"Whoa, ini apa?" koor Namjoon dan Taehyung, terkesima melihat _nursing bra_ yang diangkat Taehyung tinggi-tinggi.

Tangan Seokjin bergerak cepat menarik _nursing bra_ dari tangan Taehyung. Wajahnya memerah dan buru-buru memasukkan barang itu ke dalam tas dan menaruhnya di bawah. Demi tuhan ada Hayoung di meja ini yang melihat semuanya!

Ia juga tak bisa mengamuk atau menyumpahi Taehyung karena bayi mereka!

"Apa yang baru saja kulihat? Kenapa besar sekali?" gumam Taehyung melongo, pandangannya kosong menatap hampa ke depan.

Sedangkan suaminya, Kim-mesum-Namjoon, langsung paham kenapa sebesar itu dengan hanya melirik dada Seokjin yang sudah lebih besar dari buah mangga.

"Oh, itu titipan Seokjin. Ia harus mengganti _bra_ miliknya dengan _nursing bra_."

Demi tuhan dan seluruh dewa, Seokjin ingin tenggelam saja setelah mendengar ucapan Jungkook!

.

.

.

"Kau malu jika aku memilihkan _nursing bra_ untukmu?"

Seokjin melirik Namjoon ketika lelaki itu terlihat bersemangat membicarakan topik yang seharusnya sudah selesai dibahas karena Jungkook dan Taehyung saja sudah pulang.

"Tapi, Jinseok, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Jungkook payah sekali memilih model, _sih_?"

Seokjin sudah bisa menebak ucapan Namjoon yang ini. Sungguh, lelaki itu memberi Seokjin hadiah _bra_ beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika Seokjin berbicara tentang kebutuhannya membeli _bra_ karena payudaranya yang mulai tumbuh. Dan lelaki itu, bukannya memilih _bra_ demi kenyamanan Seokjin, malah memilih _bra_ dengan tali yang membelit seksi dan penutup berbentuk segitiga superkecil–yang hanya cukup untuk menutup areola payudara Seokjin.

"Semua _nursing bra_ tidak ada yang seksi seperti bayanganmu, Joon."

"Tapi–"

Lelaki itu masih saja membantah jika Seokjin tidak segera menghentikannya. Yang lebih muda mendesis mengisyaratkan Namjoon untuk diam dan berhenti. "Joon, bayi kita sudah bisa mendengar, kau ingat?"

Namjoon mengangguk seperti anak TK.

"Dan kau tak mau dia menilai Papanya adalah orang termesum sedunia, kan?"

Sekali lagi Namjoon mirip anak TK saat menggeleng.

"Bagus, jadi mari kita hentikan ucapan kotormu yang tak bisa berhenti sejak awal itu agar anak kita tak berpikir buruk tentangmu. Oke?"

Namjoon mengangguk, bergerak maju dengan cepat dan mengecup bibir Seokjin. "Jika seperti ini tidak apa, kan?"

.

.

.

Sesuai saran dokternya, Seokjin harus mulai induksi alami. Ia lebih rajin berjalan-jalan di pagi hari mengelilingi rumah mereka bersama Namjoon, bergerak memantul di _gym ball_ , tetap datang di kelas yoga pasangan hamil bersama Namjoon, juga memakan nanas sesuai saran Bibi Lee.

"Jinseok, tubuhmu yang gendut dan pipimu yang gembil ini sangat menggemaskan."

Seokjin diam saja, tetap bergerak memantul di atas _gym ball_ dengan kaki terbuka lebar.

"Dan kau yang duduk mengangkang dan naik turun itu–"

"Joon!" Seokjin dengan tegas mengingatkan. Gerakannya terhenti dan matanya melotot mengingatkan Namjoon.

Suaminya cemberut.

Seokjin kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya–

"Seks juga merupakan induksi ala–"

Demi tuhan!

* * *

 _ **Due date**_

Ini adalah minggu perkiraan waktu persalinan Seokjin. Namun hingga akhir minggu, lelaki itu sama sekali belum merasakan tanda-tanda persalinan. Dokter mereka mengharuskan Seokjin untuk kontrol seminggu sekali setelah dua bulan terakhir mewajibkan kontrol dua minggu sekali. Dan hingga hari ini, kondisi bayi di kandungannya belum menandakan akan segera keluar–bahkan air ketubannya saja masih cukup banyak dan aman.

Ia sudah mengalami kontraksi, _sih_ , namun kontraksinya masih rutin selama 45 menit sekali–jika mendekati persalinan, kontraksi akan tidak rutin dan berselang sepuluh menit sekali.

Dan kekhawatiran Seokjin mencuat seminggu penuh.

"Tidak ada yang tahu waktu tepatnya, Jinseok, tenang saja." Namjoon membelai lembut kepala suaminya ketika keduanya duduk berdampingan dan Seokjin merengek–ya, Seokjin yang manja muncul kembali. "Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik."

Ia sudah melakukan induksi alami, bermain di tempat bermain untuk melepaskan hormon endorfin dan oksitosin, melakukan semua saran yang diberikan dokternya. Tapi memang kontraksi di perutnya masih teratur dan jauh dari tanda-tanda persalinan.

Kontraksi yang dirasakan Seokjin luar biasa!

Sakit yang dirasakannya sering membuat Seokjin terkejut dan lupa bernafas, untung Namjoon sudah tidak berangkat ke kantor dan mendampingi Seokjin seharian penuh sejak seminggu ini. Jadi setiap Seokjin tiba-tiba terdiam dan menunduk, atau tiba-tiba meremas kuat–sangat kuat–tangannya, Ia akan membelai punggung lelaki itu dan mengingatkan untuk bernafas dan tenang. Kadang Ia akan menciumi kepala Seokjin selama lelaki itu mengalami kontraksi di perutnya.

"Kau perlu mengatur nafasmu, Jinseok, tahan-tahan, kau kuat."

Itu kalimat andalan Namjoon selama Seokjin merasakan kontraksinya, dan akan diakhiri dengan kecupan di bibir atau pelipis setiap selesainya gelombang sakit kontraksi. Seokjin mengikuti kelas yoga untuk kehamilan, bahkan memaksa Namjoon datang di pelatihan yoga untuk pasangan hamil. Maka sebenarnya Ia telah berlatih pernafasan saat mengalami kontraksi maupun nanti ketika proses melahirkan.

Tapi rasa sakit yang mencekik saat kontraksi membuat Seokjin sering lupa!

Atau jika Hayoung sedang bersama mereka, maka gadis itu akan ikut meremas lembut tangan Seokjin memberi kekuatan–karena tak tega melihat Papanya meringis kesakitan–dan ikut mencium pipi atau bibir Seokjin setiap selesainya gelombang kontraksi.

* * *

 **Lewat** _ **due date**_ **D+3**

Kontraksi di perut Seokjin lebih sering; dua puluh menit sekali. Namun masih teratur, dan itu jauh dari tanda persalinan.

Namjoon masih selalu di sisinya, menemani Seokjin dan selalu membantu lelaki itu melakukan aktivitas apapun karena Seokjin dan perut besarnya sudah mulai tak lincah dan kesusahan melakukan banyak hal.

Orang tua Namjoon juga ikut tinggal di rumah besar lelaki itu, menemani dan mendampingi Seokjin sekaligus membantu Namjoon menjalakan perusahaannya selagi Ia _off_. Sedangkan sahabatnya, Jungkook, Taehyung maupun Hoseok menelponnya rutin untuk membesarkan hatinya dan membuatnya tenang.

"Joon–"

Itu kontraksinya. Tanda Seokjin merasakan sakit adalah suara tercekat dari bibirnya dan matanya yang terpejam kemudian. Kadang Namjoon akan menarik wajah Seokjin ke pelukannya, kadang dirinya yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Seokjin untuk membisikkan kalimat menenangkan dan menguatkan.

Kontraksinya berjalan sekitar satu menit. Tapi bagi Seokjin akan terasa seperti sejam penuh. Sakitnya bukan main, dan di awal masa kontraksi, Seokjin merengek tak kuat menahan sakitnya–yang kemudian diingatkan oleh Namjoon saat Ia sadar dan tenang bahwa salah satu 'kenikmatan' saat mengandung adalah kontraksi.

"Jinseok?"

Lelaki itu akan tersenyum lebar seperti anak TK–ekspresinya akan berubah drastis dari ketika Ia merasakan sakit akibat kontraksi–tepat setelah kontraksinya selesai. Seokjin bahkan pernah memekik 'hore!' sesaat setelah kontraksinya selesai, membuat Namjoon melongo betapa drastisnya perubahan _mood_ Seokjin.

Kali ini Seokjin tersenyum lebar setelah rasa sakit akibat kontraksinya hilang, mengerjap beberapa kali karena Ia tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan air mata, dan mencium pipi Namjoon. "Sudah selesai!" pekiknya senang.

Tanpa sadar Namjoon tersenyum mendengar pekikan suara Seokjin. Semudah itu Seokjin memekik, seriang itu Ia tersenyum, setelah sebelumnya Ia meringis dan tegang menahan rasa sakit.

"Kau kontraksi lebih cepat. Ini lima belas menit setelah kontraksi terakhirmu."

"Benarkah?"

Namjoon mengangguk. Mereka berbagi tugas. Seokjin yang merasakan dan menahan kontraksi, Namjoon yang membantu menenangkan dan menghitung jarak waktu kontraksi Seokjin. Karena jika Seokjin kontraksi sepuluh menit sekali, artinya mereka harus segera ke rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, kita lihat berapa lama jarak kontraksi selanjutnya."

Ternyata 12 menit kemudian Seokjin kontraksi, dan lebih lama.

Namjoon sudah berdiri bersiap mengambil _hospital bag_ yang sudah disiapkan mereka sejak minggu kemarin, namun Seokjin melarang.

"Belum, Joon, tunggu dulu."

Dan mereka memutuskan tidur karena Seokjin juga lelah setelah seharian bermain di taman bermain dan naik-turun tangga bersama Namjoon.

 **Pukul tiga.**

Seokjin tiba-tiba berteriak mengaduh pada suaminya dengan tangan memukul serampangan tubuh Namjoon yang tertidur. Ia meracau, mengatakan apapun secara acak dan tidak jelas ketika merasakan sakit dan tangan Namjoon tak ada di dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Joon! Sakit! Ayo bangun! Aduh, duh, Jooooon!"

Suaminya langsung bangun. Tapi kebingungan harus apa.

Seokjin tidak pernah merasa sehebat ini kontraksi yang dialaminya, dan rasanya benar-benar membuatnya mulas bukan main.

"Kau kontraksi?" suara Namjoon serampangan, juga terdengar serak karena baru saja bangun dari tidurnya secara tiba-tiba. "Jinseok, atur nafas, tenang, atur nafas." Ia mengingatkan dengan lembut.

Tapi rasa sakit dan mulas yang dialami Seokjin kali ini membuat seluruh otot di tubuhnya menegang, bahkan matanya basah karena sakit.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Namjoon beranjak turun dari tempat tidur mereka setelah Seokjin merasa kontraksinya telah selesai, mengganti bajunya dengan cepat dan mengatakan pada sopirnya lewat _intercom_ untuk menyiapkan mobil.

"Kita ke rumah sakit." Ucapnya final.

Seokjinnya sedang mengistirahatkan diri, terbaring telentang di tempat tidur dengan dada naik turun menyesuaikan diri. Keringat muncul di sekitar dahinya, tak banyak namun terlihat. "Kurasa belum, Joon,"

"Tidak, Jinseok. Kita ke rumah sakit. Sekarang."

Melihat suaminya yang kebingungan, dan dirinya yang tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Seokjin menurut. Ia menjulurkan tangannya memberi isyarat pada Namjoon untuk membantunya berdiri–Ia sudah kesusahan untuk bangun dari tidur sejak bulan kedelapan.

"Ya sudah, tunggu aku bersiap."

Bersiap dalam pikiran Namjoon adalah berganti pakaian hangat lalu langsung berangkat. Tapi bersiap yang ada di kamus Seokjin adalah membasuh muka, berganti pakaian, mengaplikasikan _make up_ agar dirinya terlihat _fresh_.

"Demi tuhan, Jinseok. Kau sudah cantik tanpa _make up_ , dan sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan wajah!" tanpa sadar Namjoon meninggikan suara.

Tapi Seokjin menurut.

 **Pukul 6 pagi**.

Dokter mengatakan jika pilihan Namjoon untuk membawa Seokjin ke rumah sakit adalah pilihan paling benar. Karena ketika di USG, air ketuban di rahim Seokjin sudah mulai keruh dan saat kelahiran bayi mereka memang menunggu waktu.

Dan kontraksi yang dialami Seokjin benar-benar hebat; sepuluh menit sekali dengan durasi hampir dua menit.

Entah sesakit apa, namun Seokjin benar-benar terlihat kesakitan–lebih tersiksa dibanding sebelumnya. Yang lebih tua ingin menangis ketika sepuluh menit sekali Seokjin akan memekik dan tangannya bergerak serampangan meraih apapun yang bisa Ia raih–Namjoon akan menyediakan punggungnya–dengan wajah meringis mehanan sakit.

Namjoon memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuh Seokjin selama pukul empat hingga pukul enam karena tak tega melihat suaminya tak bisa tidur dan menahan kontraksi hebatnya.

Pukul enam, orang tua Namjoon datang. Mereka mencium dahi Seokjin bergiliran, menawarkan waktu istirahat pada Namjoon tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh anak mereka. Namjoon tak tega meninggalkan Seokjin dengan wajah kuyu dan kesakitannya.

"Joon," lirih Seokjin.

"Ya, sayang?" Suara Namjoon bergetar saat memeluk Seokjin. Punggungnya sudah kebas, dan mungkin memerah karena Seokjin tanpa sadar mencakari punggungnya. "Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Seokjin mengangguk lemah, "Aku haus."

Mama Namjoon bergerak cepat, menuangkan air hangat bercampur madu ke gelas dan memberinya kepada Namjoon. Bibir Seokjin kering, dan wajahnya pucat.

Suaminya tak tega. "Apakah kau kuat untuk melahirkan normal?"

Kali ini Namjoon yang khawatir. Takut jika suaminya kelelahan dan tak sanggup melahirkan dengan proses normal.

Seokjin mengecap mulutnya beberapa kali setelah merasakan manis madu di dalam mulutnya. Ia tersenyum, meski terlihat jelas jika Ia memaksa. "Tidak, Joon. Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini,"

Namjoon ingin membantah.

"Sudah sejauh ini, Joon, katamu aku harus yakin. Kita harus yakin," Seokjin tersenyum sambil memundurkan wajahnya, menatap mata suaminya dengan lembut, "kau juga harus yakin. Kau yang menguatkanku. Jika kau ragu, harus pada siapa aku mendapatkan keyakinan?"

Pukul delapan Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok, juga Hayoung sampai. Ruangan mereka cukup ramai, tapi tak bisa mengurangi rasa sakit kontraksi yang dialami Seokjin.

Dan anak mereka menangis tak tega saat melihat wajah tersiksa Seokjin dan bagaimana tegangnya Namjoon yang memeluk Seokjin.

 **Pukul 9. Kelahiran anak laki-laki keluarga Kim.**

Cukup melelahkan. Tidak, sangat melelahkan.

Bagaimana satu jam terasa seperti setahun selama Seokjin melahirkan di dalam ruang bersalin. Setenang apapun dokter Min menangani proses kehamilan Seokjin, namun Namjoon tak bisa tenang melihat suaminya mengejan dan mengaduh kesakitan selama satu jam.

Melihat bagaimana keringat mengucur di tubuh Seokjin, melihat bagaimana wajah kesakitan Seokjin, melihat bagaimana Seokjin berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga selama mengejan, Namjoon ingin tukar posisi. Jika bisa, Ia yang menggantikan Seokjin saja kali ini karena suaminya telah berusaha maksimal selama sembilan bulan terakhir. Sungguh.

Dan satu hal yang baru Namjoon ketahui; Seokjin tidak menyumpahinya ketika mengejan seperti yang ada di drama korea.

Karena Seokjin sendiri sudah kesusahan mengejan, Ia tak sanggup repot berbicara banyak hal.

Pukul 9.35, anak laki-laki mereka lahir–Namjoon memastikan jika bayi mereka adalah laki-laki dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Dan sungguh. Namjoon tak pernah tahu jika suara tangisan bayi akan berdampak luar biasa pada psikologisnya selama hidupnya. Karena saat ruang bersalin ini dipenuhi suara tangisan bayi, Seokjinnya menangis mirip anak kecil merasa usahanya tak percuma. Dan Namjoon, merasa seolah beban berat dari pundaknya terangkat tiba-tiba dan seember rasa bahagia membuncah di dadanya.

Ia memeluk Seokjin yang menangis haru, membisikkan ucapan terimakasih berkali-kali hingga bibirnya lelah.

 **-END-**

 **Fyuh, capek juga nulis ini. W boleh curhat ga? Susah men, nulis part ini. ga semudah yang w bayangkan dan ga sesimpel yang w tulis di draft :( karena w pengen masukkan humor, m-part, serius, romantis, parenting, dalam satu part tumplek, hasilnya gini deh, absurd dan gajelas :( monmaap ya kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi. EMON a.k.a Hani siap menerima komentar jahat netijen, heuheu**

 **Hehe sebenarnya aku sudah punya bayangan ini sejak tiga minggu lalu, mungkin empat atau lima. Tapi bener-bener cuma sebatas draft dan susahnya minta ampun untuk mengembangkan, sampe pusing w :(**

 **Setelah liburan bersama keluarga, merasa bahagia dan dapet banyak inspirasi, ternyata inspirasi dan mood aja ga cukup untuk nulis ini gengs, karena butuh menyatukan imajinasi dengan ilmu kehamilan wkwkw BERUNTUNG tadi pagi w diajak ceceku kontrol kehamilannya (suaminya kerja, w menawarkan diri karena butuh referensi) dan akhirnya mendapat semangat nyelesaikan ini huhuhu, cukup bacotannya oke terimakasih**

 **BTW TENGKYU SEMUANYA, ILY all, untuk kalian yang sudah menanti dan mengirim review, karena kalian aku semangat nulis ditengah liburan keluarga wkwkwk sayangnya aku liburan gabawa laptop jd gabisa nulis, wkwkwk**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! RnR! (W pake tanda seru biar garang aja, hati tetep lembut)**

 **ILY!**

 **P.S NOW I HAVE A TWITTER ACCOUNT! It's /namjyunee hehehe pls follow and lets be friends! ALSO HELP ME IM SO DUMB CANT PLAY TWITTER, helpppp!**

 **P.S.S Mohon tenang, netijenku. AKAN ADA DRABBLE (or oneshot) after this, but let me take a break to have midnight snack yew. CAW.**


	10. Daddy on Duty

**Daddy on Duty**

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, and others

Length : Drabble

Rate : T

 **Daddy on Duty**

 _Namjoon as babysitter, as security guard, as husband, as daddy for Hayoung_

 **A Sequel of A Blessing In Disguise**

Seluruh proses persalinan Seokjin selesai sekitar pukul sepuluh. Lelaki itu belum berhenti menangis–tangis haru dan bahagia, tipikal tangisan yang kalian tak ketahui alasan pastinya setelah melewati seluruh perjuangan dan akhirnya berhasil. Hingga ranjangnya didorong kembali ke kamar rawatnya, dengan bayi mungil mereka telah ada di dekapan dadanya, dengan Namjoon yang setia bersamanya, Seokjin belum berhenti menangis.

Ia benar-benar berhenti setelah Jungkook mengejeknya jelek karena matanya bengkak.

 _Terimakasih, Jeon Jungkook._

Pukul sebelas, bayinya harus dibawa ke kamar bayi. Seokjin akhirnya kembali 'fokus' pada suaminya setelah perhatiannya tersita pada anak mereka.

Dengan wajah kelelahan, keringat yang telah dilap–sebagian mengering sendiri–dan tubuh superlelah, Seokjin membentangkan tangannya meminta pelukan suaminya. Senyumannya lebar, bahagia. Dan saat itu Ia baru sadar jika tangannya telah tertancap infus, entah sejak kapan.

"Sejak pukul tiga tadi, Jinseok. Mereka memasangnya tapi kau fokus mengatur nafas karena kontraksimu."

Seokjinnya tersenyum lemah, bertanya bolehkah Ia tidur tapi dilarang oleh Mama Namjoon. Maka seluruh orang di ruangan berusaha mengajak Seokjin berbicara sekalipun Ia lemas bukan main–akhirnya Namjoon yang duduk di dekatnya yang paling berhasil menahannya agar tidak tertidur.

"Kau bahagia?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Bukankah Ia sangat tampan, Joon?"

Suaminya mengangguk, ikut tersenyum. Ini luar biasa, ternyata begini rasanya memiliki anak setelah sembilan bulan berjuang bersama. "Ya, sepertiku."

Tawa kecil nan lemah terdengar dari mulut Seokjin. "Kalau urusan narsis, kau juaranya."

Namjoon ikut tertawa. Ia menarik tangan suaminya yang bebas jarum infus, menariknya dengan pelan ke hadapan wajahnya dan menggenggamnya. Lama dan lembut. Sebisa mungkin Ia menunjukkan rasa syukur dan terimakasihnya, juga menyalurkan kekuatan dan kehangatan pada suaminya.

" _Hyung_ , kami di sini juga, _lho_."

Itu pasti suara Taehyung.

.

.

.

Entah pukul berapa, Seokjin terbangun. Tubuhnya masih cukup lelah, matanya masih mengantuk, tapi sepertinya Ia sudah terlalu lama tertidur. Ruangannya sudah sepi, pasti semua orang sudah pulang.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Seokjin bergerak cukup susah– _uh_ Ia benci ranjang rumah sakit sekalipun Namjoon memberinya kelas paviliun VIP untuknya. Akhirnya Ia memilih untuk mengangkat kepalanya saja, mencari tahu apakah Ia sendirian atau ada orang yang bersamanya.

Ada orang lain. Itu Namjoon. Sedang berdiri di ujung ruangan, melihat ke luar dari jendela besar ruangan mereka.

"Joon?"

Suara Seokjin serak. Ia haus. Diliriknya tangan kanannya, masih ada infus–pantas saja Ia tak merasa lapar.

Namjoon berbalik, dalam gerakan pelan. "Jinseok?"

Yang lebih muda tak bisa menahan tawa dan rasa terkejutnya melihat apa yang sedang Namjoon lakukan. Lelaki itu menggendong anak mereka. Yang bahkan tidak sedang menangis atau membutuhkan susu–Seokjin yakin telah memberi bayi mereka susu yang cukup sebelum Ia tidur tadi.

"Ada apa? Dia menangis?"

"Tidak." Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, bergerak pelan menuju tempat tidur Seokjin. "Aku hanya ingin bersamanya."

Jawaban Namjoon membuat Seokjin gemas. "Sejak kapan kau menggendongnya?"

Lelaki itu akhirnya sampai di samping ranjang Seokjin, meletakkan tubuh bayi mereka di lengan Seokjin dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati–mengejutkan!

"Satu jam? Dua jam?" Namjoon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memijat pelan lengannya–pasti lelah karena terlalu lama menggendong. "Aku tak tahu. Kurasa karena Ia anakku dan kami laki-laki, berbicara panjang lebar membuat kami lupa waktu."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya. Suaminya kumat, dengan pikiran 'sok' dewasanya, Ia berucap seolah yang diajak bicara sudah paham masalah orang dewasa.

Tapi kemudian, fokus keduanya tercurah pada bayi mereka. Yang terlihat kecil sekali, yang terlihat manis sekali dengan tubuhnya yang masih berwarna kemerahan, yang terlihat tampan sekali dengan struktur wajah yang merupakan perpaduan kedua orang tuanya.

"Lihatlah, Joon," Seokjin ingin sekali mengucapkan kalimat romantis atau puitis, tapi Ia bukan ahli di bidang sastra. Ia kehabisan kata-kata, dan terlalu malas berpikir.

Namun suaminya paham. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk membalas ucapan Seokjin. Tangannya menjulur membelai wajah suaminya, lalu membelai lembut di wajah anaknya. "Super tampan, anakku."

Masih saja narsis. Tapi dimaafkan, karena ini momen bahagia.

"Hayoung? Di mana anak gadisku?"

Namjoon selalu merasa beruntung. Tak pernah salah dalam memilih Seokjinnya. Karena bahkan dalam keadaan demikian, suaminya yang kelelahan ini masih saja menanyakan putrinya. Ia tak bisa menahan senyuman di wajahnya. "Ia datang setelah pulang sekolah, saat kau sedang tidur. Dan pulang bersama Taehyung saat kau juga masih tidur."

Bibir Seokjin cemberut mengetahui anak gadisnya tak sempat bertemu dengannya. "Bagaimana reaksinya melihat adiknya?"

Namjoon terkekeh, membelai gemas pipi Seokjin. "Ia meloncat kesana kemari, hingga harus dipaksa duduk dipangkuan Taehyung saat masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kurasa Ia begitu senang."

"Ya. Semua orang bahagia, termasuk Hayoung yang memang menginginkan adik laki-laki."

Giliran Namjoon yang tak bisa berkata-kata. Rasa syukurnya tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Hidupnya lengkap sejak memiliki Hayoung kala itu, merasa sangat lengkap saat Seokjin mengangguk menyetujui lamarannya. Dan hari ini, hidupnya tak bisa lebih lengkap saat tahu Seokjinnya berhasil melahirkan keturunan baginya. Maka dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya untuk mencium dahi Seokjin.

Lama Namjoon mengecup dahi suaminya, merasa syukur saja tak cukup atas rahmat Tuhan untuknya.

"Joon, kembalikan bayi kita ke _crib_ agar aku bisa kembali tidur dan kau juga, beristiratlah!"

.

.

.

Entah pukul berapa Seokjin kembali terbangun. Kali ini sinar matahari mulai mengintip dari balik gordyn, mungkin pukul 6. Tubuhnya sudah cukup ringan, rasa lelahnya berkurang, namun masih ada rasa sakit di perutnya.

Matanya bergerak cepat, mencari Namjoon yang siapa tahu tidur di sofa atau meninggalkannya.

Baru saja Ia menoleh ke kiri, Ia menemukan pemandangan yang sangat indah–sungguh!

Itu Namjoon, menarik sofa satu orang berlengan ke samping tempat tidur Seokjin, dengan kacamata menggantung di wajahnya, memeluk bayi mereka di dekapan lengannya–dengan mata tertutup!

Tawa gemas Seokjin muncul tanpa bisa ditahan. Sebegitu bahagia dan gembiranya Namjoon, hingga bayi mereka terus digendongnya bahkan ketika Ia mengantuk.

Dengan tangan dan gerakan lembut Seokjin membelai kepala suaminya. "Joon?"

Lelaki itu bangun dengan cepat–sepertinya Ia hanya mengistirahatkan matanya saja. "Ya, sayang?" beruntung Ia masih ingat jika anak mereka ada digendongan dan lelaki itu tak banyak bergerak.

Seokjin tersenyum sekali lagi. "Kau masih belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ia tersenyum lebar, namun matanya mulai memerah. "Aku tidak mengantuk. Selama kau tidur, aku akan menjaga dia, kau ingat janjiku 'kan?"

"Tapi matamu merah."

Lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil berkata 'tidak'. Tangannya ternyata begitu telaten menggendong bayi–jauh dari bayangan Seokjin bahwa Namjoon adalah orang yang ceroboh termasuk urusan bayi.

"Letakkan dia di _crib_ , Joon, aku bersungguh dia baik-baik saja."

"Aku juga tidak apa, Jinseok."

Seokjin mendecakkan lidah sekali, "sudah turuti saja aku."

Maka suaminya menurut. Berjalan dengan sedih lalu meletakkan bayi mereka di _crib_ dan kembali ke samping Seokjin. Tiba-tiba air muka Seokjin berubah, dari yang galak menjadi sangat bersahabat dan manja, merentangkan tangannya lebar tanda minta dipeluk.

"Sini, tidur di ranjang bersamaku."

Alis suaminya naik. "Eh? Tidak usah, kau tidur saja agar bisa nyaman. Aku sudah nyaman di sofa."

"Joon."

Namjoon menurut. Lelaki itu melepas sandal rumah sakitnya, naik ke ranjang yang sebenarnya hanya untuk satu orang ini, lalu mendusel Seokjin dengan hati-hati. Ia menaruh tangannya di bawah kepala Seokjin setelah memastikan selang infus Seokjin tak melilit, dan akhirnya tidur memeluk Seokjin seperti biasanya. "Ini sedikit sempit, tapi aku suka."

Seokjinnya terkikik di dalam pelukan Namjoon. "Ya, benar." Lalu lelaki itu menghirup aroma tubuh suaminya, benar-benar merindukan aroma ini setelah hampir seharian tidak fokus pada sosok besar ini. "Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga. Sangat menyayangimu." Bisik Namjoon. Ia bergerak mengecup puncak kepala Seokjin, "terimakasih, sayang."

Yang dikecup terkekeh bahagia. "Sudah cukup adegan romantisnya, cepat tidur. Pukul sepuluh akan ada perawat yang masuk, atau bisa-bisa orang tuamu atau Taehyung yang menangkap basah kita seperti ini."

Namjoon tidak menjawab. Hanya nafas pelan dan dengkuran halus yang terdengar. Seokjin merasa bersyukur, akhirnya Papa baru ini tidur juga setelah _riweuh_ menemani Seokjin sejak subuh, membiarkan Seokjin tidur saat Ia menjaga bayi mereka, mengurus segalanya, dan akhirnya baru bisa beristirahat itupun setelah dipaksa.

Dasar Papa baru.

.

.

.

Keduanya terbangun ketika badan mereka terasa sama-sama kakunya. Namjoon melihat jam tangan yang melingkari tangannya; pukul setengah duabelas. Perawat seharusnya sudah masuk, tapi keduanya masih tertidur pulas tanpa terganggu.

"Kau bangun?" suara Seokjin serak teredam tubuh Namjoon. Ia bergerak pelan memberi jarak, lalu Namjoon bergerak turun setelah mengecup bibir Seokjin.

Leher Namjoon sedikit kaku, Ia memijatnya pelan dan menggeram pelan. "Ini pukul setengah duabelas, Jinseok. Katamu perawat datang jam sepuluh."

"Ya, Ia datang lalu keluar lagi karena tahu kita sedang tidur bersama."

Namjoon terkekeh mendengarnya. "Benarkah?"

Suaminya mengangguk, lalu meminta Namjoon meninggikan kepala tempat tidurnya. "Panggil perawat, Joon, Ia harusnya datang satu setengah jam yang lalu."

Dan Namjoon menurut.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah, Hayoung datang bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook. Gadis itu berteriak riang saat masuk ke ruang inap Seokjin, mengangkat kotak _ice cream cake_ BR favorit mereka berdua sambil memekik, "Halo Papaku sayaaang!"

Semuanya tertawa bahagia, kecuali Namjoon yang merengut. "Kau tak sayang padaku?"

Masih saja sempat-sempatnya bersikap seperti anak kecil!

"Aku sayang, tapi kata Paman Tae, Papa Seokjin kesakitan seperti kemarin karena ulahmu!"

Namjoon melotot.

Seokjinnya tertawa, namun menyemprot Taehyung dan Jungkook kemudian. Sebenar apapun fakta yang dikatakan Taehyung kepada Hayoung, tapi sungguh itu adalah hal yang salah!

"Kenapa kau memarahiku juga, Jin?!"

Seokjin masih kesal bukan main, "Kau bertanggung jawab atas bocornya mulut kekasihmu!"

Jungkook merengut.

Pukul delapan, ketika Hayoung bilang jika Ia kelaparan, Seokjin dengan yakin memberi titel membanggakan 'Daddy on duty' kepada Namjoon karena lelaki itu tanggap dengan cepat. Ia menjawab keluhan anak gadis mereka yang kelaparan, menawarkan makanan kantin rumah sakit atau makanan di tempat makan lain padahal sebelumnya Ia selama dua jam penuh menggendong bayi mereka.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Namjoon _hyung_ seperti ini."

Seokjin melirik Jungkook yang memilih tinggal bersama Seokjin sedangkan Taehyung ikut pergi makan. "Seperti ini bagaimana?"

Jungkook mengendik santai, memakan _ice cream cake_ yang masih sisa banyak dari lemari es. "Selama ini kau selalu memuji Namjoon _hyung_ yang dewasa, sangat berwibawa, _daddy_ , bla-bla-bla, tapi aku tak pernah percaya karena yang kulihat Namjoon _hyung_ adalah remaja kebanyakan hormon yang selalu saja manja padamu."

Temannya melotot tak percaya.

"Dan kali ini Ia menunjukkan semua yang kau katakan, bahkan belum sehari kita berada di ruangan yang sama. Sungguh, kali ini aku benar-benar bersyukur untukmu karena mendapatkan Namjoon _hyung_ sebagai suamimu."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, ketiganya kembali. Membawa Subway untuk Jungkook dan Seokjin–ya, mereka menyelundupkan _sandwhich_ untuk Seokjin karena lelaki itu memaksa. Lalu entah pikiran dari mana, Taehyung tiba-tiba berucap.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah memberi nama untuk anakmu?"

Jungkook bersama Taehyung akhirnya masuk kembali setelah Namjoon mengusir mereka karena Seokjin harus memberi ASI bayinya. Ya, Namjoon yang mesum ini samasekali tak mau bagi-bagi urusan kepemilikannya, apalagi aset berharga Seokjin saat menyusui anaknya– _no no no, big no_!

Namjoon melirik bayi mereka yang kini tidur di lengan lembut Seokjin. "Sudah."

"Siapa?!" seru Jungkook kelewat antusias.

Lelaki itu melirik Seokjin, meminta izin untuk menjawab main-main. "Kim... Kadarshian?"

"DEMI TUHAN, JOON!"

Namjoon meminta maaf dan bilang jika Ia hanya bercanda setelah mendengar amukan keras Seokjin. "Mana mungkin aku memberinya nama seperti itu," ucapnya lalu terkekeh.

Jika bisa, Seokjin ingin sekali melempari kepala Namjoon kali ini.

"Aku sudah memikirkan nama untuknya, dan Seokjin setuju."

"Siapa?"

Namjoon menatap bayi mereka dengan sayang, terlihat begitu tampan dan auranya sungguh berwibawa. "Kim Joonseok."

" _Mwoya, hyung_? Jangan bercanda. Ini tak lebih lucu daripada Kim Kadarshian!" seloroh Jungkook heboh.

Sedangkan Namjoon dan Seokjin melongo. "Kenapa? Itu lucu? Itu buruk?"

Giliran Taehyung dan Jungkook yang melongo. Keempatnya kini sama-sama kebingungan. "Itu sungguhan?"

"Kau pikir bercanda?"

"Ya tuhan! Ampuni aku!" bisik Jungkook.

Namjoon membelai kepala Seokjin menenangkan. "Apaan kalian ini. Itu nama yang bagus, dasar!"

 **-END-**

 **Sebenarnya hanya ingin menjelaskan excitement nya Namjoon yang gendongin anak terus sih, tapi karena udah stuck jadi begini aja ya, pemirsa. Monmaap, emon a.k.a hani udah lelah pake banget.**

 **KOK TIBA-TIBA SEDIH YA HARUS BERPISAH DENGAN KELUARGA ANEH INI :( saya beneran sedih lho, gimana nih**

 **Eh, w boleh perez bentar ga sih? skip aja paragraf ini dan langsung FOLLOW TWITTER AKU namjyunee!**

 **Aku mau terimakasih banyak nih, untuk kalian yang sudah review, follow, dan favorit in cerita ku sejak Blessing in Disguise sampai cerita absurd ini, it's been a loooong journey dan bahkan aku sangat tidak menyangka akan nulis sejauh ini** –apalagi selalu terharu baca review an kalian duh

TERIMAKASIH UNTUK SEMUA YANG ADA SEJAK AWAL. Terimakasih untuk **Pink Alpaca 124** , yang sudah kukenal sejak namanya masih kreziaplaka, terimakasih sudah support aku, selalu review aku cepet bgt fyuh aku sayang kamyuu

TERIMAKASIH JUGA untuk **dawninajune** yang maaf aku baru kenal kamu. Terimakasih sudah mengapresiasi semua karyaku yang cimil ini, hwaiting saranghae gomawo gamsahamnidaaaa, mari kita berteman sayangkuuh

TERIMAKASIH SEKALI LAGIII untuk **ilopyou** yang menyadarkanku kalo male pregnacy itu pasti c-section pas lahirannya, tapi w yang egois ini lebih suka lahiran normal biar greget, TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MENGINGATKAN, monmaap w mahasiswa ekonomi gapaham begituan, w kurang belajar. LETS BE FRENZZZ

TAK HENTINYA SAYA UCAPKAN kepada sayangku, **kimranum** yang review an terakhirnya bener-bener bikin aku melek pukul sepuluh pagi(atau siang) hari ini. terimakasih sudah mengapresiasi dengan kalimat membangun OMG IM GONNA CRY, can we be frenz cuz i have no frenz like you huhu

Teriamakasih untuk sister/brother **dubber** yang mengisi hari-hariku, teriamkasih kepuasannya /kek indomaret ya, kepuasan pelanggan/ monmaap saya juga pengen banyakin momen Hayoung di kehamilan Papa Seokjin, tapi saya bingung taruh dimana dan saya takut itu aja udah 11k+, saya tidak mau ff saya terlalu panjang melebihi jalan tol. Hehe, sayangkuu

Baru sadar saya jika saya typo nulis terimakasihnya, ya mohon maklum mohon dimaafkan. Saya manusia bukan tuhan, jd typo iz real

BIG THANKS and HUG FOR YOU juga untuk **ChoJinnie** yang selalu ada di akun ini dan acapkali /buset mba emon, sok-sokan pake acapkali/ meninggalkan review yang menyenangkan untukkuh. Terimakasih udah ada disini, terimakasih sudah meninggalkan review yang sekaligus jadi semangat untukkuh, saranghaeeee. Gatau juga mo blg apa ke **KALIAN SEMUA** yang review, paporit, atau follow ff ini, nan jeongmal saranghae ani gojimal. MUAH!

 **DAN YA sekali lagi w pereznya. JANGAN LUPA FOLLOW TWITTER ACCOUNT AKU. Janji nanti ku polbek dew wkwk**

 **ILY!**

 **RnR!**

 **P.S rasa-rasanya ini bener2 jadi cerita terakhir seri Cerita Gemas Papa Namjin, deh. Karena udah abis gemes2nya, w udah tua juga jd udah ga gemesin.**


End file.
